Abducted
by Berry's Ambitions
Summary: [AU] Co-written with stretch the faunlet. In a last minute decision, Lizard imprisons the prey he originally intended to violate. Fortunately, things do not go according to plan... for either of them. [Lizard/Brenda]
1. Kidnapped

_**Abducted**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions and Elena Hurley**_

_**Chapter One: Kidnapped**_

**A/N: Hello fellow fans of_ The Hills Have Eyes_! This is Berry's Ambitions, who wrote this story with Elena Hurley (my best friend). This is my first fic for this series and I plan to do more if all goes well. I happen to be a shipper of Lizard/Brenda- - -yes, I know I am a freak- - -and noticed that there are next to no stories centering around this pairing. If you don't like it, then don't bother reading it 'cause it's probably just going to fuel your hatred. There will obviously be romance but it's not gonna happen for a while. It's AU, starting off the same way the film did (with the crash and so on) and completely changing direction during the trailer scene.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _The Hills Have Eyes_.**

**WARNING: Offensive language and mild violence.  
**

* * *

_"The most difficult thing to explain in life is the simplest truth called love."_

**_—Ramanathan Srinivasan._**

* * *

July 17th, 2005

Everyone has at least one 'scariest night of their life'.

Brenda Carter did not expect hers to come so quickly.

She was only seventeen years old, on a stupid family vacation in New Mexico, lounging in a trailer, wearing her pajamas.

Sounds simple enough, right?

If only she had known. But if she had known, her life would have been incredibly different.

She was asleep, turning underneath the sheets. The muted bass coming from the iPod she was listening to drummed on.

A gnarled hand brushed a strand of hair from her face, so stealthily that she didn't even stir.

The hand softly grazed her hair as if she were a kitten, then pulled on the sheets to expose her body. The hand clamped over her mouth to silence her as her eyes popped open.

There, hovering over her, was a deformed bald giant with a child's face. A child with thick, primal cruelty snapping in his asymmetrical, protruding eyes.

The giant climbed on top of of her. Brenda screamed through the creature's hand and start thrashing around. They struggled for a long time, and at one point Brenda heard the monster call out what sounded like, "NOAOWWW!" She didn't understand what he meant, but she didn't care.

How the hell did he get in? What did he want from her? (Unfortunately, what he wanted was fairly obvious to Brenda, she just didn't want to believe it.) Where in God's name was everybody? This was a fucking nightmare!

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Doug Bukowski, her thirty-two-year-old brother-in-law, run into the trailer, grabbing a fire extinguisher and some blankets for reasons Brenda didn't understand... not that was the first thing on her mind at the moment. Clearly in a panic, he failed to see Brenda restrained by the intruder.

"Brenda, watch the baby!" Doug yelled. He jumped out without waiting for an answer.

The freak gave Brenda a satisfied smile. No one would bother them now.

Brenda was completely convinced that the situation could not get any worse. Nothing could be more horrifying than this.

She was wrong.

A short while later, another person, if she could refer him as such, entered the room.

His skin was badly sunburned, and he was as thin as the giant was imposing. His face was disfigured by a cleft lip, which exposed his deformed jaw. His eyes were savage and pitiless. Wrapped around his chest was a retractable, spiked chain that dragged behind him like a lizard's tail. It remained Brenda of a bullet belt.

Not to mention he was wearing her mother's favourite hat and apron.

Brenda silently and swiftly recited every prayer she had ever heard.

The newcomer pushed the first creature violently to the ground. "Move!" He smiled evilly. "You gotta be a man to do that..."

The giant appeared to be outraged and tried to stand up. He started to speak, but only grunts and growls came out. The smaller of the two savagely hit him several times. Behind them, terrified, Brenda watched helplessly as they fought.

The second creature put his foot on the giant's face, pinning him to the ground, and pointed a magnum at his head.

The same magnum that Brenda's father had taken with him to look for help.

"I told ya to move!" he snarled. "So move!"

The giant moved away and, in a fit of rage, broke everything in the trailer. Dishes, chairs, the table... everything.

The smaller monster laughed like a goon. He grabbed Brenda by her feet and pulled her closer towards him. "You're mine now, bitch," he sneered, and raised the magnum over his head.

Brenda felt the world turn to blackness as the blunt weapon came crashing down upon her skull.

* * *

**A/N: Rather short but that was my intention. I would like to see how people react to it before I post the rest. Tried hard to keep everyone in-character but it was fairly easy since this chapter follows the movie for the most part.**

**Reviews would be awesome! Constructive criticism is welcome too. Anyway, give me feedback ASAP!**


	2. Confinement

_**Abducted**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions and Elena Hurley**_

_**Chapter Two: Confinement**_

**A/N: Two weeks later and the new chapter has arrived. I wrote this a long time ago, during the summer, but decided to tweak it up a little so it would look better. Tried hard to keep Lizard and Brenda in-character. Hopefully I did an alright job of that. I also attempted to make Brenda's reaction to the situation realistic but that was slightly difficult considering _I've_ never been in this type of conflict before so I don't know how _I_would react. I'd also like to thank those who reviewed, I really appreciate it. :D**

******************DISCLAIMER: I do not own _The Hills Have Eyes_.**

**WARNING: Offensive language, menace, and thematic elements.**

* * *

July 18th, 2005

Everything was blurry when Brenda awoke. Her head throbbed, so she groaned and closed her eyes again. As she did so, tried to remember what happened.

_Why the hell does my head hurt?_ she wondered, trying to move her hand over her forehead where she could feel some dry blood.

The thing was, she _couldn't_ move her hand.

Ignoring her headache, Brenda looked around, blinking. The first thing she noticed was that her hands were tied behind her back. The second thing she noticed was that she was in unfamiliar room. The third thing she noticed...

The walls were covered with dry blood. Severed human remains were scattered about and hanging like slabs of meat.

She wanted to scream, but she did not. Instead all the flashbacks from that night were all flooding back to her. The two freaks of nature had broken into the trailer while she and Catherine were asleep... then the smaller of the two had said something to her. She couldn't remember much after that.

He could still be there.

Screaming would only catch his attention. Brenda may have been scared shitless, but she wasn't a dumbass. Nevertheless, she started to cry. This could not be happening... Why was this happening to _her_? Where the rest of her family okay? Catherine had been in the trailer! Why was Doug panicking? What was with the fire extinguisher and blankets? How did her captor get her dad's gun? Nothing made sense!

Maybe she could talk her way out of this. Brenda thought about it... She wasn't gagged, so maybe she could try and talk to her kidnapper and ask him and get some answers. If she could summon the courage to do so, that is.

But where was he?

Brenda regretted asking that the second the door flew open.

There was the man from before. In the dark, he looked even more threatening. Brenda felt herself begin to tremble, unable to suppress the whimper of fear that escaped her.

"Finally," he said, sounding pleased. "You're awake. For a while I thought I killed ya by accident." There were noticeable southern qualities in his speech. She could also spot a wound bleeding from an improvised bandage around his thigh.

Brenda took a deep, shuddering breath. "What the fuck do you want from me?"

"It gets lonely. Killin' you would've been fun, but this is better. Much better." He was smirking at her. Now Brenda was growing even more frightened.

"Listen," she babbled. "I'm sorry that I... intruded... on your... t-territory. I promise my family and I will go. We'll never bother you and your friends again." _Don't break down now, don't break down! He'll kill you!_

He narrowed his eyes at her. Obviously he didn't buy it.

"Friends?" he repeated. "Friends? That's what you wanna call 'em? I'll introduce ya to a 'friend', Blondie." The abnormality grabbed Big Bob's magnum, which was propped up against the wall, and knelt in front of her. Sadistic pleasure was written all over his face. "Don't you know anything, bitch? This is my friend. My only friend. Can ya get that through that pea-sized brain of yours?" The beast ran the gun across her cheek, causing her to gasp involuntarily. His finger was on the trigger.

Brenda knew she was done for. There was no doubt about it. "Just get it the fuck over with, okay?" she shrilled.

"SHUT UP!" he roared, ignoring her pleas. It seemed as if she was only fueling his anger. "Kill ya? Are you that fuckin' stupid, Blondie? If I wanted to kill ya, I would've done it already!" On the last three words, he pressed the gun harder and harder against her stomach. "The reason I haven't killed ya yet is because this is more fun. I'm gonna to play with your head, get it? Play that pathetic thing you call a mind until you ain't got any of it left. Killin' is too permanent. But this..." He chuckled softly. "This is the way to really show someone how you want to smear their guts all over the pavement. That's why your mama, papa, and sister are already dead. They're different from you. More disposable."

Brenda felt waves of anguish coming over her. No! This couldn't be happening! No, no, no, no, _no!_

But all of these things were true, no matter how cruel they were.

"You look so scared it's almost a turn-on," the savage added, resting his hand at the side of her cheek. Brenda pulled away, shuddering as he got back on his feet. Because of his injured leg he walked with a limp.

Realizing with just the tiniest speck of relief that he was leaving, Brenda managed to ask in a very small, weak voice, "How long is it gonna be until you kill me?"

"Until you snap," he said with a shrug. "Or until I get bored of you. Maybe both."

"LET ME GO!" Brenda screamed. She knew her words meant nothing to him, but it was worth a try.

"I will. Eventually." He was already halfway out the door, then glanced over his shoulder. "The name's Lizard. You better not forget that." With that said, Lizard shut the door. Brenda heard the lock click as he did so.

Brenda sat there for a good fifteen seconds before going completely ballistic. The ropes rubbed against her skin. It hurt like hell, burning her even, but she didn't care. Eventually she came to the conclusion that there was nothing she could do to improve the situation, so she merely started to sob again. "You sick fuck..." she hissed through clenched teeth. "You sick, perverted, fuck..."

She tried to block out his mocking laughter as she clenched her eyelids shut once more.

* * *

**A/N: If it looks as if the chances that any positive relationship will blossom between the two are zero, I am pleased. I wasn't aiming for romance whatsoever in this chapter. I'll post the third chapter in another two weeks and see what happens. Please review! I'd really like to know what readers think of this fanfic.**


	3. Escape

_**Abducted**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions and Elena Hurley**_

_**Chapter Three: Escape**_

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! ^^ I'm disappointed with the length of this chapter but I _am_ proud of the way I wrote the characters. Anyway, have fun reading. :)**

******************DISCLAIMER: I do not own _The Hills Have Eyes_.**

**WARNING: Offensive language, menace, and thematic elements.**

* * *

Brenda's eyes snapped open once again. She hadn't realized she had even fallen asleep. She probably had tired herself out from all the struggling. Her wrists were sore. She was facing the wall, she could see, so she tried to shift her position on the bed, thinking her limbs were still bound.

Until, of course, it hit her that they were not.

Brenda abruptly sat up, only to see Lizard leaning against the door frame, an almost amused look on his face. He said nothing. Brenda glanced at the door, then back at Lizard. Back to the door, then back to Lizard again. Lizard's amused look turned into a glare. "Well? What the fuck you waitin' for, bitch? You're free to go."

Brenda stared at him, confused. Was he really letting her go? Why? He said he was going to kill her! All these thoughts raced through her head, but she did the only thing she had wanted to do from the moment she first woke up.

She leaped off the bed and bolted out the door, past Lizard, who didn't even chase her. No... instead, he just turned his head slowly, watching as Brenda stumbled and fell as she ran down the hall, trying to find the front door out. He smirked and began to follow her. The girl wouldn't get far once she realized she was in the Test Village.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

Brenda ran like hell out the front door, only to discover she was in what appeared to be a town. All the houses and cars were covered with a thick layer of dust. Taking a closer look, she discovered all the parked cars were from the fifties.

There was... an entire village of these... _things._ She couldn't believe it. This was definitely the worst thing that could ever happen to a human being.

She didn't know where she was in the desert now... she could be miles away from her remaining family! She began to look around frantically, not sure where to go. For all she knew, the freaks were probably lurking around, waiting to attack her.

Uncertain, she began to run. There was no movement besides the wind blowing and lifting an occasional cloud of dust. She glanced around here and there, making sure no one was going to jump out at her, when suddenly she heard footsteps and someone chuckling sinisterly. She quickly spun around, expecting Lizard (or perhaps the giant she had seen at trailer) about to grab her.

There was no one.

She began to breath hard, fear slowly building inside her. Maybe this was some sort of sick prank...

Brenda didn't want to let the doubt overpower her only chance of getting away; she turned and was about to break into a run once again when suddenly someone tackled her to the ground.

It was Lizard. She'd been right all along.

Brenda tried fruitlessly to fight back as he pinned her down, tying her hands behind her back once again. She started to cry, thinking about how close she was to escaping.

Sort of.

Once her hands were tied, she heard Lizard laugh again as he grabbed her roughly and began to drag her back to where he originally had her held prisoner. "Did ya really think I was gonna let you go?"

"Y-you said I could!" she protested, earning a cruel laugh from Lizard at her protest.

"I only said that to get your hopes up," Lizard replied harshly as he pulled her towards the house. "I ain't stupid. I wouldn't just let ya run outta here."

Brenda couldn't believe this. This was just wrong... she couldn't believe anyone could be this depraved to actually pull a trick like that. She felt like a fool for falling for his lie. She was so desperate that she'd even believe the man who apparently had killed half her family.

All she could do was allow Lizard to drag her back inside, keeping quiet the whole time.


	4. Devil's Playtime

_**Abducted**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions and Elena Hurley**_

_**Chapter Four: Devil's Playtime**_

**A/N: New chapter! Thanks to those who reviewed, for reviews are what keep me going. I did the best I could with this but am not sure if I'm satisfied. I'm afraid that the story's pacing is too fast. Maybe it's just me. I don't know. Readers, I hope you like this chapter. Reviewers, uou know what to do when you're finished reading! ;)  
**

******************DISCLAIMER: I do not own _The Hills Have Eyes_.**

**WARNING: Offensive language, menace, thematic elements, and suggestive themes.**

* * *

Unfortunately for Brenda, Lizard spent that entire afternoon in the room in her presence, his gaze fixed on her the whole time. And the worst part was, every now and then, she'd have the urge to glance up, and every time she did, she'd wish she hadn't.

Like right now. Now he wasn't only staring, he was smiling. Smiling in a way that made her extremely uncomfortable. It scared the living shit out of her that this lunatic could do whatever he wanted to her, whenever he wanted.

For a while Brenda wondered if she was being punished for something she had done in the past. She honestly couldn't think of anything so bad it would lead to this. And yet, here she was.

Brenda shifted her position, and she did so, she made an awkward discovery: she had to pee. Quite badly.

_Lord help me, _she thought, shuddering, and summoned the courage to speak. "Excuse me... I need to use the bathroom," she said timidly.

"Why the fuck are ya tellin' me that?" Lizard demanded, looking almost repulsed.

Brenda was too afraid to answer.

"I don't wanna hear about this bullshit. Just go on your own." He pointed a closed door. Brenda supposed this was the washroom.

"If you're gonna go you better go now. I don't want piss all over the floor," the male added harshly.

Brenda blinked. _He actually cares about the condition of his floor?_

"How old are ya, five? Do you want me to sit and watch ya have an accident? For God's sake. I'm not your baby-sitter." Then suddenly a glint appeared in his eye. "Not that I'd mind goin' in with you, Blondie. Is that what you want?"

Brenda finally lost her temper. "What can I do that won't piss you off?" Her voice was low and weary but it was easy to detect the anger she felt.

"Shut the hell up. Simple as that." Lizard scowled at her. It almost seemed as if he didn't want her around. Was that a good thing?

"I will once you untie me so I could go to the bathroom," she told him, out of patience.

Lizard ignored her remark. "I guess it's true that blondes are stupid."

"There's a difference between being stupid and being scared." Brenda lifted her chin defiantly, finally meeting his gaze. His face revealed little emotion. Bitterness and contempt, but nothing more. "Being scared is an emotion all humans deal with. But you wouldn't know that, would you? You're not a man. You're a fucking monster."

Suddenly Brenda was pinned to the wall, Lizard's face right up in hers. She cried out, startled. What had she done? Now he truly_ was_ angry.

"Blondie, you're shakin' life a leaf. I guess you meant it when you said you were scared," he taunted.

Brenda opened her mouth, but only a squeak came out. Maybe this was it. Maybe he would finally kill her in a blind rage.

Lizard grabbed a fistful of her hair, forcing her even closer to him. "I'm not surprised. Humans always feared us. But hey... without humans we wouldn't exist in the first place."

Brenda started to sniffle.

"See... humans like to fuck around with mother nature. Nuclear bombs? That's definitely fuckin'." Lizard twisted the handful of hair in his grasp, causing her to cringe in pain. "They did warn the miners to get out," he continued. "But the miners were human, so naturally, they didn't have the brains to know what they were creatin' by not leavin' when they had the chance." Lizard's face split into a maniacal grin. "And look what happened."

Brenda shut her eyes and tried to muffle her sobs. Satisfied with her reaction, he tore the ropes off of her wrists and ankles. "Now get goin'," he finished coldly, shoving her away. Lizard then left the room, slamming the door and locking it.

Without giving it any thought Brenda stumbled into the bathroom. After making it to the sink she leaned over and started vomiting. Lizard had gone far enough to make her feel physically ill. Perfect. He had gotten her skin that much.

Her heart was pounding her chest, and her stomach was in a knot. Brenda resisted the urge to barf again. No. She would not let him win.

Brenda began washing her hands with hot water. There was a bar of soap, but there was no way she was touching it. Not if Lizard had been the last one to use it. Cautiously she looked up in the cracked, dirty mirror, and saw her reflection.

Her face was a mess, puffy from crying so much and smeared with dried blood and dirt. There was a huge bruise on her forehead from when he had knocked her out the night before. Her hair was matted with sweat.

Thank God that no one she cared about would see her like this.

She turned on the hot water again and began splashing her face with it. It wasn't much, but it got rid of most of the crap that had been stuck there. But not that pained expression. That was something that not even soap could get rid of. She dropped her eyes from her reflection.

Exhausted and hopeless, she lay down on the filthy tiled floor.

Maybe if she was lucky Lizard would simply let her die here, on the cold hard ground. Not likely, but the concept of the idea was almost... comforting. Brenda immediately began to question her own sanity. Maybe Lizard was indeed messing with her mind.

Brenda hugged her knees, trying to calm down. But she couldn't. Not with the knowledge that that psychotic mutant- -he had mentioned nuclear bombs, so he had to be some sort of mutant- -was lurking around the house, probably going to yell at her for some other pointless reason.

Cleveland, Ohio had never looked so good.

* * *

Downstairs, Lizard stared out the window. The girl lingered in his mind still. How dare she have the guts to mouth off to him like that...

Truth be told, he almost admired her for that act of boldness, aggravating as it was.

He was surprised that she had lasted this long. Perhaps he had underestimated her willpower to stay alive.

Lizard wondered if Blondie's remaining family would go after her. That was fine by him. More food for himself and the rest of the clan. The baby wouldn't be a bad snack either.

Speaking of food, he'd probably have to feed the blonde. If he didn't she'd just shrivel up and die before he was ready.

Lizard didn't want her demise just yet. Not before he had all the enjoyment he could get out of her. For him, fucking with the mind of the victim was almost as fun as the fucking of the victim itself.

* * *

**A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Either way, I'd appreciate feedback. ^^ Is there any way I can improve? Do you think that this fic is going in the right direction? Are they in-character? If you have anything to say, let me know. I'd really appreciate it.  
**

**Please review!**


	5. Violation

_**Abducted**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions and Elena Hurley**_

_**Chapter Five: Violation  
**_

**A/N: Elena and I would like to thank my readers and reviewers for giving this story a chance! We really appreciate it. This chapter... eh, I'm not sure if I like it. I tried the best I could to make it look good. Don't blame Elena if it turned out awful, 'cause I'm the one who wrote most of this bit!**

******************DISCLAIMER: I do not own _The Hills Have Eyes_.**

**WARNING: Offensive language, menace, thematic elements, and disturbing/sexual themes.**

* * *

While Lizard was gloating to himself, Brenda remained where she as. Her fear had turned to anger and her anger had turned to shock.

She had begun counting mentally, trying to keep track on how long she was lying on the dirty tiled floor. She was now at about two-hundred-seventy-two. The young girl wondered what number she'd land on when Lizard finally decided to end her life. It didn't bother her, not anymore. She'd rather be dead then being held captive by this psychopath.

Suddenly, she felt a warm liquid beginning to form around her legs, soaking her pajama shorts. She closed her eyes. Great... she had been so stunned that she didn't have the strength to even get up and use the goddamn toilet. Though why would she want to? It looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years. For all she knew, she could get some crazy disease that would turn her into one of them.

Her eyes moved slowly across the floor and spotted a ragged old towel. Brenda shakily grabbed it, forcing herself to sit up and clean her mess, remembering what Lizard had said about not wanting piss all over the floor. She was frightened he'd actually do something physical to her, such as beat her, if she pushed him far enough.

Once she was done, to her luck, Lizard was opening the door. She quickly threw the towel to the side, only to look up and get hit in the face with something. Caught off-guard Brenda grabbed whatever had hit her and gazed up at Lizard, who was leaning against the door frame, staring at her. He tossed her something else that was behind his back. Sandals. She slowly looked back up at him.

Lizard sighed, as if he had better things to do. "I don't want you sittin' in your PJs all day."

Brenda glanced down at what he had thrown at her. It was a white, strapless dress that would probably go down to her knees. She was a size four, so it looked like it might fit her. The dress was actually... cute, like something she'd wear in public. Until, of course, she noticed the blood stain on the front of the dress. Brenda understood now. Lizard was going to make her wear a dress of another victim. A victim who died while wearing it.

Lovely.

"Well?" Lizard was still standing there, waiting for a response. "Aren't yoi gonna thank me?"

Brenda had no words.

"Or would ya rather spend the rest of your time here in those clothes?" he challenged.

Brenda thought about her soiled pajamas and ignored the urge to make a face. "Thank you," she said flatly.

"And while you're at it, shower," Lizard noted. He eyed her as though disgusted. "You smell like shit."

_I'd rather smell like shit than be what you are,_ Brenda's mind retorted, but she didn't dare say this out loud.

Watching Brenda sit there and gawk really wasn't going to do much, so Lizard left, muttering something that sounded like, "Ungrateful bimbo." He slammed the door behind him.

Brenda pressed her ear against the closed door and listened to his footsteps. When they faded into nothingness, she relaxed and stripped herself of her clothing. Brenda glanced down at the floor and winced once she saw what kind of undergarments she had brought with her: a neon blue thong and a bra of the same colour. Mentally, she kicked herself. Great. She had decided to wear her 'sexy' underwear, only to get kidnapped by some freak-show.

Hopefully he wouldn't get a glimpse or anything. The thought made her want to puke again.

Trying to push her worries aside, she unclasped her necklace and set it down on the counter, followed by her bracelet and black hairband. Her hair now free, Brenda turned on the shower and stepped inside. It looked really gross, but it was too late now; she was already soaking wet. But she had to admit that the hot water was relaxing.

A good five minutes she heard the sound of the shower curtain moving.

Perfect.

Slowly, very slowly, Brenda turned... and there was Lizard, poking his head in, a wide grin on his face.

Brenda let out a shriek and covered her exposed breasts. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? GET OUT OF HERE!" Tears of humiliation spilled down her cheeks as she stepped backwards.

"What's a matter, Blondie? Scared of a little company?" Lizard snickered, raking his eyes over her bare form.

"Please just leave me alone," Brenda wailed. She didn't know what else to say.

"Careful not to use all the hot water," Lizard went on, completely ignoring her words. "It runs out pretty damn quick."

The two locked gazes, each waiting for the other to make a move. Brenda felt her deep embarrassment turn into fury within seconds. "WHAT DO YOU FUCKING WANT?" she shrieked.

"I already told you what I wanted." Lizard had this horrible grin on his face again. "To break you."

Brenda's knees were shaking violently. She felt her breath coming in gasps. Lizard had been telling to truth this time around. He was trying to snap her mind like a twig. And it was finally starting to work.

"Get out in five minutes or I'm comin' back. And wear the dress," Lizard told her, and then he was gone. Brenda heard him laugh and noisily shut the door.

She sank to the floor, her throat tightening so much that it was hard to breath. All she wanted a shower. A fucking shower. And Lizard had to turn that into a big torture session. The whole time she had been there, he had belittled her, threatened her, mocked her, swore at her, and above all, played with her mind. It seemed as if it was a fun pass time activity for him or something.

Brenda calmly stood up and turned off the water.

Two could play at this game. This 'bimbo' wasn't going down without a fight.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know... that wasn't too great. For those of you hoping for the blossoming of L/B romance, I'm sorry for disappointing you. It will take a while, I'll admit, but we'll get there. Eventually. Somehow. I know how, actually, I'm just not telling. ;) The next chapter hopefully won't let you down. I already know what is going to happen since it was written in the summer.**

**The story itself is actually completely written; I only need to post it all. Believe it or not, Elena and I are working on a sequel right now. Can't say anymore though! Please review. I'd love to hear what you guys think.**


	6. Questions

_**Abducted**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions and Elena Hurley**_

_**Chapter Six: Questions  
**_

**A/N: Hello again! Thank you to the _one _person who was kind of enough of review. Guess the previous chapter was just as bad as I thought. Hopefully this one is more impressive and I truly hope that my readers agree.  
**

******************DISCLAIMER: I do not own _The Hills Have Eyes_.**

**WARNING: Offensive language, menace, and thematic elements.  
**

* * *

_"People are afraid of themselves, of their own reality; their feelings most of all. People talk about how great love is, but that's bullshit. Love hurts. Feelings are disturbing. People are taught that pain is evil and dangerous. How can they deal with love if they're afraid to feel? Pain is meant to wake us up. People try to hide their pain. But they're wrong. Pain is something to carry, like a radio. You feel your strength in the experience of pain. It's all in how you carry it. That's what matters. Pain is a feeling. Your feelings are a part of you. Your own reality. If you feel ashamed of them, and hide them, you're letting society destroy your reality. You should stand up for your right to feel your pain."_

**_—Jim Morrison.  
_**

* * *

Quickly, she began to dress, all the while planning up how she was going to win this little game Lizard had started. Really, all she might have to do is not let anything show. No emotion. Indifference.

_Let's hope this will work._

She knew not to piss him off_ too_ much, however. If he was willing to creep on her while she was showering, who knew what else the sicko was capable of?

The girl slipped on the dress, leaving her light blonde hair hanging loose, before putting her silver necklace back on. She slipped her knitted bracelet onto her right hand and the black hairband onto her left so she wouldn't lose it. Brenda took a deep breath and pressed her back up against the dirty bathroom wall. She was ready to win this little war, though she really, deep down, felt sick. That's why she couldn't let Lizard beat her...

Just then she heard footsteps coming back down the hall. Brenda mentally prepared herself for whatever Lizard was going to say or do to her now. She listened as his footsteps grew slowly and tauntingly closer towards the bathroom. By the sounds of things, he was doing it on purpose. Fucking sadist.

At last he stood at the door, leaning against the frame as he always did. The two didn't look at each other in the eye; Lizard merely checked out her body, remembering her fully exposed in his head. He'd never forget it.

And Brenda only stared hard at the floor, trying to conceal how frightened and ill she truly felt. She finally broke the nearly five minute silence, trying to sound as tough and mean as he was. "Well... what do you want now?" Her voice was as icy and dripping with sarcasm.

"I have a game for ya, Blondie." His voice mocking and his brows raised, the mutant leaned closer. "By the time we're done we'll know each other a lot better."

Brenda tried as hard as she could to keep her resolve. "What kind of game do you have in mind?" she asked casually.

Lizard was a little annoyed that she wasn't acting upset like he assumed she would be, but he didn't change the subject. "It's kinda like _20 Questions_. Ever played that one?"

"Who hasn't?" There was no anxiety in her voice. That grated his nerves, but still he went on.

"I got one rule: no matter what the question is, you gotta answer it."

Brenda nodded. "Okay." She sat down on the floor, legs crossed. "You start."

Lizard stared at her a few seconds, actually caught off-guard by her disinterest. Then he began, sitting right across from her. "First question. You gotta name?"

Brenda felt a jolt of surprise. All this time she had thought he knew who she was. The fact that until now he didn't even know her identity was comforting. "Brenda."

"I like Blondie better."

"My turn." Brenda's tone was a little smug. "Were you born like this?"

"Were you?" Lizard retorted. Brenda tried to keep her expression neutral, but that had really got under her skin.

"Just answer my question," she insisted.

"Yeah, I was born a cannibalistic mutant," Lizard sneered. Brenda wasn't sure if he was being serious or not, but it was too late.

"Do you think your family'll come back for ya?" This was more of a taunt, but Brenda knew he wanted a response.

"What do you want from them?"

"You didn't answer the question." A threatening note was entering his voice.

Brenda could see he was getting mad. "Yes. I think they'll come back for me."

Lizard chuckled. "You totally sure about that? They don't even know where you are."

"If they did know, they'd save me. But I don't want them going anywhere near this hellhole," Brenda informed him.

"But just how many of them are left? I'm not the most honest guy in the desert," Lizard reminded her.

Brenda didn't even blink. "At least they aren't going through what I'm going through. My turn."

"Sure is, Blondie. Let's hear what you got to say."

Brenda knew this was a risky move, but she wanted to see how much she could bother him. "Is Lizard really your real name?"

"Yep." Lizard wasn't fazed at all. "I've had that name all my life."

Brenda was disappointed. Perhaps he had always been a mutant after all. A mutant with no weak points whatsoever. This sucked.

"Your mother has an interesting choice of names."

Lizard's smirk faded significantly. "That was fun, Blondie, but I got better stuff to do." He stood up to leave.

"She was a bitch, wasn't she?"

Before she even blinked all of her limbs were pinned down, Lizard's nose practically touching hers.

"You think we mutants are crazy? Well, _sweetheart_, you ain't so sane yourself. I could snap you like a toothpick and you got the balls to make fun of me and question my authority?" Lizard let out an almost hysterical laugh. "Look who's the mental case now!"

Brenda started trembling again. She had gone too far. Way too far. "I'm not scared of you."

Lizard's eyes were murderous. "Then why you shakin'?"

Brenda was too freaked out to reply. What if she said the wrong thing? What would he do to her? Should she just let him kill her to get it over with?

Lizard got back on his feet. He seemed to be cooling off now. "Like I said, Blondie, I gotta do some stuff. I'll be back later." Then he was gone yet again, locking the door as he always did.

_Nice move, Carter, _Brenda thought darkly, hugging her knees in an attempt to comfort herself. _He probably knows that I'm trying to play along, and he won't let me beat him at his own game._

This guy wasn't human. He obviously wasn't sane, either, considering all the things that came out of his mouth. And she couldn't find any weak points without getting punished for it.

The stress was really taking its toll on her. Brenda wondered how long she would last before she went as psycho as him. Maybe a few days if she was lucky.

She pondered about her surviving family. Her parents and Lynn were gone, but what about the others? Doug, Bobby, Catherine, the dogs... were they okay? Poor baby Catherine...

There had to be least a shred of humanity in Lizard. He couldn't have been born so vicious. But what on Earth could have made him that way?

She knew he had feelings besides hatred. When she mentioned his mother he had gotten upset. Or angrier. She couldn't tell, but it had been a strong reaction.

Deep down, he had a human side. She had gotten a glimpse of it, and now she was determined to find out more about it.

It was then Brenda realized that her stomach was empty. Fuck. Maybe she'd starve to death before she could get her way out of this mess. How long had she been here? Since last night? Longer? What time was it now? She was so hungry!

"Help me God," Brenda whispered, letting her head rest against the wall.

* * *

**A/N: Looks like things are _finally_ picking up. Change is coming. I'm considering adding a scene with Doug and Bobby, just to see how those two are coping during Brenda's absence. But no worries, there'll still be plenty of Lizard/Brenda interaction... perhaps even some tension.**

**Please,_ please_ review. I'm seriously debating whether or not I should bother continuing this...**


	7. Gone

**__****Abducted**

_**By Berry's Ambitions and Elena Hurley**_

_**Chapter Seven: Gone  
**_

**A/N: First thing I'd like to say: thank you so much to the people who reviewed. That was very kind of you. :) I'm still toying around with the idea of throwing Doug and Bobby into the mix. The thing is, I don't want to ruin the flow of the story. Though I'm sure some of you are wondering what exactly they're doing while their sister/sister-in-law is missing. So we'll see.**

**Moving on, hope the new chapter is entertaining. It's short but I did my best with the editing.**

**Oh! Almost forgot. Elena has a YouTube account (ElenaTheMonster) and has posted three Lizard/Brenda videos. I seriously recommend them, she did a great job.**

**The songs for the videos are 'Heavy In Your Arms' by Florence + The Machine, 'Savin' Me' by Nickelback, and a segment from 'Cosmic Love' by Florence + The Machine.**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:  
**

**xxDeathsApprenticexx - Thank you for the encouragement, that was very sweet of you. :3 I'm glad you like the L/B interaction- - -I do my best.**

**kaaayyytteee - Thanks!**

**Skeletal Rose - Looks like you got your wish! Thanks for reviewing!**

**kittykat6625**** - You got what you asked for! Thank you!**

**shiro63 - I will! Thanks, glad you like it!**

**Okay, shutting up now.  
**

******************DISCLAIMER: I do not own _The Hills Have Eyes_.**

**WARNING: Offensive language and a little bit gore/disturbing elements.  
**

* * *

Brenda yawned and blinked her eyes open. She had fallen asleep yet again. Almost immediately she spotted a bloody hand... separated from the body it belonged to. On a plate. Brenda abruptly sat up, grossed out and puzzled. What was this? A snack?

_I'm not a fucking cannibal,_ Brenda thought scathingly, staring in disgust at the hand. _But I _am_ hungry... Maybe when he comes back I should ask him for _human_food._

Brenda pushed the plate away and rubbed her face. She looked around the room, bored. _What the hell does he expect me to do all day? Sleep? It's not like I enjoy talking to him._

Brenda randomly turned her head towards the nightstand when something caught her eye.

A photograph.

Carefully, she picked it up. By the weathered state of it, besides the black-and-white colour, she could tell it was not recent.

Looking carefully into the picture, Brenda noticed that she could see Lizard. A young, harmless-looking Lizard (if such a thing was possible). She wasn't sure what age he was here. Twelve, maybe? It was hard to tell. There were three other mutants that she didn't recognize. All of them wore old clothes covered with dust.

The eldest of them was a slender woman in her late forties. She was about Brenda's height, five-foot-two. The female was rather pretty, even with her abnormally large eyes... but her hands looked like claws. They were deformed, with three fingers per hand, some even fused together. Half of her skull was caved in.

This woman was holding onto a small, frail girl, about three years old. Brenda looked from mother to child. The resemblance, even the deformities, was startling.

Sitting at the feet of the woman was a mutant around ten. On his head was a derby hat. He had two slits for nostrils and extremely large ears. His mouth was like an open wound sliced into his skin. The child's eyes, wide and staring, were his most human features.

_This is his family._

Brenda felt like she should be happy. She had found evidence of something that could possibly make Lizard vulnerable. But... she had this a weird, aching feeling while gazing at his supposed mother. She had probably died, considering his reaction. It wasn't abuse after all; this woman didn't look the type. Brenda shouldn't have cared, but... she felt strange about it. Sympathetic, even.

How could she have such a feeling for this_ freak?_

Suddenly, before Brenda even had time to put the photo down, a loud, furious voice filled the room. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOIN'?"

Brenda screamed, startled, and spun around to face him, dropping the picture back onto the stand. "I'm sorry! I didn't know it was yours!"

"Sure ya didn't." Lizard was positively seething. "Touch the damn thing again and I'll shoot you dead."

Brenda nodded silently. She was kind of relieved that he didn't do anything besides threaten her. Her mind was still focused on the oldest child in the picture. The child with an innocent smile on his face.

Maybe that little boy still existed inside of Lizard... somewhere. That gave her some hope. Maybe her captor wasn't a total monster after all.

"What's your problem?" Lizard demanded, oblivious to the gears turning in her mind.

Brenda shrugged. She wasn't sure _what_ to say to him. Even if he had a little good left in him, that didn't mean he wouldn't do something terrible to her first.

Lizard's attention landed on the plate with the hand on it. "You didn't eat your dinner." He gave her disproving look. "I spare you a bit of food and you don't even nibble it."

"I don't eat human flesh," she stated.

As Brenda spoke, another thought was occurring to her. That little boy was from a long, long time ago. He was dead. Something truly awful must have happened to turn him into this evil creature.

The worst part was that she couldn't decide how to feel about him now. Fear? Rage? Pity?

Maybe this mind game was starting to work.

He wasn't some animal that could be tamed. He had gone too far for that.

Lizard had no innocence left in him. Only hatred. But why did he hate? What had affected him so much that he would turn against humanity?

When Brenda looked up, he was gone.

What a big mistake looking at that picture had been.

* * *

**A/N: At last, the sparks begin to fly. They may not be romantic yet, but at least it's something other than disgust towards each other.  
**

**I'm aware we didn't see much of Lizard in this one, but don't worry, he'll be back with a vengeance. ;)**

**Random note: I know I don't spell 'colour' the way some of you are used to. I'm Canadian; we write our words a little differently.**

**Robert (as in Robert Joy, who plays Lizard) is Canadian so I'm sure he'd catch my drift. Hope the different spelling doesn't bother anyone. That's just the way we roll in Canada.  
**

**Review, pretty please!**


	8. No Such Thing

****

_**Abducted**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions and Elena Hurley**_

_**Chapter Eight: No Such Thing  
**_

**A/N: Thanks so, so much for all the wonderful reviews the previous chapter received. It makes Elena and I so happy to see how many people like our story. :')**

**Moving on, here is the latest chapter. I seriously hope that it is up to all your expectations. This one was rather challenging to get right, so I hope that my editing is decent. Hope it turned out fine.**

**xxDeath'sApprenticexx - Thanks! I'm happy that you liked the last chapter. Let me know what you think of the videos, and Elena too, of course! She's the one who makes them and she puts a lot of effort into them.**

**Elena Hurley - Dude, you co-wrote it, there's no need for you to review. XD But still, thanks! ^^**

**kittykat6625 - I'm glad you liked it! Thanks a ton for reviewing.**

**shiro63 - Don't you worry, you'll find out why Lizard is the way he is. In time. ;)**

******************DISCLAIMER: I do not own _The Hills Have Eyes_.**

**WARNING: Offensive language and disturbing/suggestive themes.  
**

**

* * *

**

July 19th, 2005

The next day, Brenda had awoken to see Lizard sitting in a chair right across from her. He didn't look angry, like he usually did, but rather...

Edgy?

Brenda couldn't tell what exactly was going on inside his head, and she knew for sure that she didn't want to, but the man appeared to be deep in thought. She could see the nightstand out of the corner of her eye; the picture was gone.

She spent the majority if the day lying on the floor under his undivided attention.

Brenda was trying to think about why Lizard hadn't yelled at her yet, or called her any names, or... anything at all. He hadn't said a word.

Had she hit a soft spot on him by looking at the photograph?

Feeling the desire to stretch her aching back, Brenda sat up and stared at Lizard, who only stared back, clearly bored and distracted.

His mother... this was about her. Brenda knew it.

And she wanted to know. Maybe she could crack him with all the questions about the photo.

"What's wrong with you?" Brenda asked, trying to act confused. "You haven't even said a word to me at all today. No yelling, no anything."

"Wouldn't ya like to know?" he shot back, glaring at her. "Do you want me to remind ya that you're a stupid-ass blonde bitch?"

Brenda ignored his remark. "Is it about the picture?"

He stiffened. Yep, definitely something going on here. "It's a stupid ol' thing that belongs to my sister."

"Then why doesn't _she_ have it?" Brenda inquired. "Is she the little girl in the photograph?"

Lizard's gloved fists were clenched. "Yeah. Little bitch was always the favourite."

Hmmm. She was getting somewhere. "So let me get this straight. You want to kill everyone you come across because of your _little sister_?"

"Will you shut the fuck up?" Lizard snarled. "You're so goddamn annoyin'! I'd kill you, but that's prob'ly whatcha want, ain't it?"

"And I didn't think love mattered to you." Her tone was dead serious.

"It doesn't. It's a load of bullshit. 'Love' is what gets all you brainless humans killed in the first place," he snapped. "There's no such thing as 'love'."

"Believe me, it does exist. You're obviously immune to it," she countered.

"I'm immune to somethin' that doesn't exist. Got that right, sugar." His words were as dry as the desert itself.

Brenda, on the other hand, was proud. She was getting good at this back-and-forth stuff. Maybe Lizard would eventually grow tired of it and let her go.

Or kill her.

"Lemme show you what I'm talkin' 'bout." Lizard suddenly got up and headed right towards her. Brenda simply watched, puzzled.

Then he did the unthinkable.

Grabbing her roughly by arm, he forced his mouth onto hers. Brenda lost her nerve. She started punching him on the back, desperate to get this freakshow off of her. If he didn't she'd probably barf all over him.

To her immense relief, he pulled away, licking his lips. "See what I mean? That wasn't too fun for ya, was it, Blondie?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU?" Brenda started spitting and wildly wiping her mouth. "That was the grossest fucking experience of my entire life! That wasn't even _close_ to love!"

"'Cause it doesn't exist, princess. Get it through your skull."

Brenda fumed. She was at loss for words. "You... you are the biggest asshole I've ever met!"

Lizard got ready to leave, paying no attention to her anger. But before he walked through the doorway, he glanced over his shoulder with that creepy grin. "Don't pretend ya didn't like it."

This was followed by the usual click of the lock.

Enraged, Brenda stood up and screamed. "WHY CAN'T YOU GO BACK TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG?"

If he had heard her, she couldn't hear how he reacted to it... not that it mattered anyway.

All Brenda wanted to get the taste of him out of her mouth before it drove her to suicide.

* * *

**A/N: And let's not forget to wish _The Hills Have Eyes_ remake a happy fifth anniversary! Half a decade ago today, the movie was released to theaters! Can you believe it's been that long?**

**Please review! Elena and I appreciate it so much!**


	9. Venting

**__****Abducted**

_**By Berry's Ambitions and Elena Hurley**_

_**Chapter Nine: Venting**_

**A/N: 'Sup? Time for another update! March break was last week, t'was okay... Did anyone of you know that yesterday was the fourth anniversary of _The Hills Have Eyes 2_? Not the best movie ever, I'll admit, but I thought since it's connected to first one it still deserves a shoutout. Daniella Alonso was the one of the few things that redeemed it. Lovely actress. :)**

**I've been around the internet and I am proud to see that this pairing is growing increasingly popular! Let's hear it for Lizenda, as we shippers like to call this couple!**

**Time for some review replies. You all rock! ^^**

**xxDeath'sApprenticexx: Elena and I are delighted to hear that you like her videos! Thanks!**

**kaaayyytteee: "Oh Lizard" is right, lol. Glad you liked!**

**muse of suffering: An old friend of mine! Thank you for reviewing, we're glad you like this story. As for Lizard's behaviour towards Brenda, don't worry; it definitely progresses over the course of the story.**

**Elena Hurley: Ohhh, I see. Thanks for reviewing *hugs***

**On with the chapter! :D Hope it's decent! Tried my best to edit it!**

******************DISCLAIMER: I do not own _The Hills Have Eyes_.**

**WARNING: Offensive language.**

* * *

Wind blew around the dark desert. The sky was so clean that the milkyway could be seen.

"That fuckin' bitch," Lizard mumbled to himself. Backlit by the full moon, he was walking back and forth on top of a tall hill. Above him, perched on a rock, was his younger brother Goggle. Crouching like a monkey, he was a man with an impressive build who was staring through some binoculars at the remaining Carter family. His breathing was animalistic. "I can't believe she had the nerve to..." Lizard's words trailed off. He was too angry to even continue.

Goggle sighed without even looking over at Lizard. The Carters' trailer, glowing in the night, reflected in his binoculars' lenses. "I can't believe you're lettin' her get to you over one picture." His voice was rough and deep, with poor pronunciation.

"SHUT UP!" Lizard yelled, kicking a rock angrily. The only reason he understood Goggle so clearly was because they'd known each other all their lives.

Goggle rolled his intensely-focused eyes. "You're such a-"

"-A what? An idiot? Is that what you're gonna say?" Lizard demanded, a threatening note creeping into his voice.

"I was gonna call ya disturbed, but idiot works too. Better actually."

"Well, why don't _you_ go and see to that blonde-haired bitch while I take your job as watcher?" Lizard growled, beginning to pace back and forth again.

"You know... ya never did tell me what picture it was," Goggle reminded him, ignoring Lizard's remark.

"The one with us and Mama..."

Goggle turned his head ever-so-slightly, understanding now. "Oh... I see. Well at least now I know why. I woulda been pissed off too."

Lizard only grumbled something that Goggle couldn't make out, so he turned his head and watched the trailer once again. It was in between some bushes, isolated in the desert under the starlit sky.

Meanwhile Lizard, who all the while was still mumbling and grumbling to himself, wasn't paying attention to where he was going. Since it was night out now, he couldn't really see what he was doing.

He took one too many steps and failed to see the sharp precipice ahead. He tried to stop, but it was too late. Lizard slid down a few feet before grabbing hold of a protruding rock. He tried to climb up but lost his grip. The mutant fell with a yelp.

Goggle knew exactly what had happened but was too busy to care. He shook his head in dismay. "Like I said before. An idiot."

* * *

**A/N: No Lizard/Brenda interaction, sorry... hope that the introduction of Goggle made up for it, I like him quite a bit.**

**Let me know what you thought of this!**

**See you in two weeks!**


	10. Tremors

_**Abducted**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions and Elena Hurley**_

_**Chapter Ten: Tremors  
**_

**A/N: Thank you so much to those who reviewed! This chapter... I didn't like how it turned out, I'm really afraid of ruining Lizard's character.**

**Hope it isn't as bad as I think it is...**

**Elena Hurley: Ah, Goggle. What's not to love about him? Besides the fact he devoured one of the Carters' dogs, I mean... Plus you got your wish about the L&B interaction!**

**x Miss . Vengeance (sorry, had to space out your username wrong or it wouldn't appear at all): More indeed! As for more Goggle, specifically, you'll have to wait and see.**

**kaaayyyttee: Your second-favourite is Goggle, eh? Gee, I wonder who your first favourite is... *wink wink nudge nudge* After Lizard, I'd have to say my favourite mutant is Ruby, followed by Goggle, followed by Pluto.**

**Skeletal Rose: It's about quality, not quantity, and I always try my hardest when it comes to quality. Some chapters are gonna be shorter than others. This chapter is definitely longer than the last one. The reason some chapters are short is to spread the story out. If that bothers you, then I'm sorry.**

**shiro63: Don't give Lizard pity he doesn't deserve! XD Not yet, at least. Glad the last chapter made you laugh!  
**

******************DISCLAIMER: I do not own _The Hills Have Eyes_.**

**WARNING: Offensive language and minimal suggestive themes.  
**

* * *

Brenda wondered how long she would last before she starved to death. It had been about at least twenty-four hours since her last meal and she was beginning to think very disturbing, delirious thoughts, such as:

_Why isn't phonetic spelled the way it sounds?_

_Why are cigarettes sold in gas stations when smoking is actually prohibited there?_

_Why doesn't 'onomatopoeia' sound like what it is?_

_Why are they called 'stands' when they're made for sitting?_

_Is it okay to believe in soap operas?_

She shook her head, trying to clear her mind. It was hard. She was so, so hungry... maybe this would be what killed her.

Not to mention she was dehydrated by this point.

Brenda checked her mental scoreboard of the 'game' she and Lizard were playing. Lizard: 9. Brenda: 1. Or something along those lines.

_Speak of the Devil._ Brenda heard the sound of the door opening and turned her head. Her jaw dropped at the state of him.

Half of his face was scraped, and blood was trickling from his mouth. Not to mention the black eye and bad bruise on his forehead.

"What happened?" she asked bluntly, unable to help herself. Lizard looked pretty bad. Had he gotten in a fight?

Instead of replying Lizard headed towards the bathroom.

Without giving her decision much consideration, Brenda followed him. Her curiosity had gotten the best of her.

She was surprised to find him sitting on the counter, his spike strip, vest, and tank top strewn on the floor. There was a gash on his stomach, and it was heavily bleeding. One hand was clutching his thigh. Brenda realized she still hadn't found out where that wound had come from. It wasn't there was she first met him.

Brenda took a step forward. "Did you get attacked or something?"

Lizard glanced at her, displeased at her intrusion. "I fell. Off a cliff."

Brenda tried not to laugh at that. "Ouch." She moved closer, now standing right in front of the mutant. "Do you think you broke anything? Or dislocated anything?"

Lizard glared at her. As if he'd really fall for that. "Lemme me alone."

Brenda crossed her arms. "I'll leave you alone when you tell me what happened.

Now he seemed genuinely perplexed. "Let me get this straight. I capture you, torture you, and treat you like shit and you're askin' me if I'm okay after I fell off a cliff?"

"I'm not asking if you're okay. I'm asking what happened."

"Don't bother. It's not gonna earn ya any prizes." He rolled his eyes. "You're bein' a pain in the ass. Trust me, I know what I'm doin'. This has happened before."

Brenda couldn't help but to move her eyes up and down his exposed torso. He was badly sunburned and quite slim. He was probably five-foot-ten, she decided, and most likely weighed one-hundred-forty-four pounds at the lightest and one-hundred-eighty pounds at the heaviest. Despite his slender frame, he was toned; Brenda could see firm muscles, particularly his chest and abdomen. His flesh was decorated with blisters and scars. Quite suddenly she felt heat rush to her cheeks. No. This could not be happening to her. _Don't think like that Brenda don't think like that! Goddammit! _She knew at this point she truly was delirious and probably losing her mind as well.

She looked back his face. He was a mess... at least more so than usual. Lizard may have not wanted help, but he needed it.

Brenda considered her options. She supposed she had a better chance of escaping, in his weakened state. At the same time, though, a small part of her felt bad. Lizard was a self-centered sadist, yes, but he was still a person. There was no way she was stooping to his level.

Maybe she could get back at him by proving she was better than him.

Brenda reached into the cupboard and pulled out a First-Aid Kit and a wash cloth. "I'm sure it _has_ happened before. Now you have extra help."

Grumbling under his breath, Lizard reluctantly moved over so she could sit beside him. "You talk too much, y'know that?" Then he gave her one of his usual scary looks. "You better not be tryin' to run away again," he warned. "The only reason I'm lettin' you do this is because is hurts like a bitch and some places are hard to reach. No need to act all high and mighty about it, 'cause it don't mean a damn thing to me."

"I know," she said simply.

Lizard glowered at her. "Then shut the fuck up and get it over with."

Unaffected by his rudeness she began to wipe the blood off his face with the cloth. For some reason, Brenda felt a little nervous. She was pretty close to him... would he try and pull anything? Did he even have the energy to?

She tried to get the answers she came in for. "Have far did you fall? You must've landed on something that cut your stomach."

"I landed on somethin' sharp. Not to mention I rolled down the hill." He spoke in a deadpan tone.

"You should be more careful, then."

"Don't tell me to be careful," he hissed. "I know what I'm doin'. I don't need advice from a spoiled brat like you."

Almost subconsciously, she leaned closer to him. "Sure." Brenda sighed. "I don't understand you at all."

"Good."

"What about your leg?"

He sneered, his cleft lip making the expression worse than it already was. "Your bitch sister stuck me like a pig."

"...English?"

"Stabbed me in the leg. With a screwdriver."

Brenda suppressed a smile._ Go Lynn._ Ignoring his glare, she opened the First-Aid kit. "This might sting."

He went from angry to startled in seconds. "Whataya mean? This?" He pointed to the wound on his stomach. "I can do it myself. Thank you." He suddenly seemed defensive. Brenda simply couldn't understand why.

She climbed off the counter. "Okay."

"Yeah. You can leave now." It wasn't a request, but an order.

Brenda closed the bathroom door, giving him some privacy. Her stomach was churning. Something was going on with Lizard. It wasn't like him to get so cautious all of a sudden... but wasn't that a good thing? Brenda rubbed her forehead as she sat down. Everything was so confusing, so complicated. More complicated than she liked.

The only thing _not_ overly-complex right now?

Her rumbling gut.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? I put a lot of work into perfecting this but I'm _still_ not all that happy with it.**

**For those of you who have caught on, this fic is updated every two weeks. Long wait, I know, but I like to tease my readers. ;) We all have a little bit of Lizard in us, don't we? Such an evil, evil character he is... or so it seems. He'll develop as the story goes along. Speaking of the story, if it matters, I went back and edited the errors out of previous chapters. The mistakes were very minor, thank God, but you may notice some_ slight_ differences if you go back and re-read them. Not that it's a huge deal, I just felt like mentioning it.**

**Please review!  
**


	11. Hostility

_**Abducted**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions and Elena Hurley**_

_**Chapter Eleven: Hostility  
**_

**A/N: I'M BACK! ;D This chapter turned out really good... at least _I_ think so. Oh, and happy Easter!  
**

******************DISCLAIMER: I do not own _The Hills Have Eyes_.**

**WARNING: Offensive language and some menace.  
**

* * *

The door opened, causing Brenda to jump back into reality. Did she pass out _again?_ She wasn't sure, but she had a feeling that if she kept falling asleep and not realizing it, she might never wake up again at all.

_But then again that would be a better way to go,_ Brenda considered. She'd rather die in her sleep, oblivious, than at Lizard's hands.

Her tormentor stepped out of the bathroom, fully clothed once again. He didn't bother to look at Brenda as he walked past.

"Are you okay now?"

He stopped, and slowly turned to glare at her. "I fell off a fuckin' cliff. What the hell do you think?"

Brenda knew he was telling the truth. She felt a little... sorry for him. Sorry? Was that how she felt? It felt weird to sympathize with the man who murdered her parents and sister. Then there was the fact he had been verbally and emotionally torturing her for at least two days now.

At the very least she was getting used to his behavior.

Lizard got even more annoyed. "Why you starin' at me?"

"No reason. I'm kind of surprised you told me the truth, that's all."

Lizard rolled his eyes and kept on walking until what Brenda had said to him actually sank in, causing him to turn on her again. "You callin' me a liar?"

Brenda opened her mouth to reply, but Lizard cut her off. "Why would I lie? I fell off a fuckin' cliff! If you fell off a cliff, would you be okay? Holy hell you _are_ stupid..."

Brenda sighed, leaning against a wall. "I just thought since you're a guy... well... guys don't like women to see them... I dunno, vulnerable? I would think that since you're hurt you'd try to lie and say you're fine."

"Yeah, well... I'm not like other guys," Lizard retorted. Now it was her turn to roll her eyes.

"Obviously."

Lizard scowled at the human girl. She really had a way of getting on his nerves. His mind flashed back to the incident in the bathroom. What right did she have to try and touch him like that?

He didn't like being touched. Period. Lizard didn't let anyone touch him, especially _that way_, not even family members or clanmates. Her concern had been genuine, even after all the horrible things he had done to her. It made him furious. How dare she care? She had no right to!

Lizard seriously considered taking the magnum and blowing a hole into her skull. But he knew she deserved more than a quick death.

He would kill her later. Much later. That made him feel a little better. No way Blondie was getting the best of Lizard.

Brenda was also thinking about what had happened. Why had Lizard gotten so defensive? Did he think she was trying to hurt him? That made no sense.

Lizard wasn't afraid of her. He had no reason to act the way he did when she tried to help him. Brenda thought he was being pretty fucking ungrateful, considering the fact she was giving him kindness that he didn't deserve in the first place.

He may have been a mutant, but that didn't mean he was invincible.

She studied Lizard's face. He had done an okay job of cleaning it up.

"You're prob'ly hungry," Lizard said suddenly. "Pretty dumb of ya not to eat the food I put out before."

"I'd rather be dead than what you are." Naturally she was referring to cannibalism.

"Don't mean you should waste food."

"I'll just have bread and water. It doesn't matter."

"Fine." Lizard glanced over his shoulder and was startled to find her standing behind him. "Any reason you're invadin' my personal space?" he hissed. "I get enough of that from Pluto." She appeared to be confused so he gave an explanation in two words: "My cousin."

Brenda nodded simply. For once, Lizard had a point. Why was she sitting so close to him? _That_ was a dumbass thing to do. He was a vicious killer. She should have been terrified of him, and sitting far, far away.

Lizard shook his head at her, disgusted. "There's somethin' seriously wrong with you." She shouldn't have been acting like this. He found it unnatural. Creepy, even.

Brenda gave him a dirty look. "For your information, I had a perfectly normal life before my parents dragged me on this trip. I made good grades. I had friends. Everything you don't have, I do."

As she ranted at him, she realized how odd she was feeling. Brenda wasn't even angry at him any longer, despite her harsh tone. Was this amusement?

"Besides, you sort of lose your scariness after the first few hours," Brenda concluded.

Lizard went rigid. No one had ever stood up to him, she figured out immediately. He didn't know how to react to her defiance.

Abruptly she realized she was, in fact, still afraid of him. No matter what she said, Lizard would always be a threat to her. One day, she would push him too far. She had a funny feeling that day was coming soon. Very soon.

When Brenda peered up at Lizard, who was a good seven inches taller than her, she saw that his gaze was burning into hers.

"You don't know what I could do to you," he growled. "You have no idea how much I'm holdin' back. I can make ya suffer as much as the rest of your family will. Maybe more. I won't kill you... no, that would suck the fun out of everythin'. Is that what'cha want?"

Brenda hung on to his every word, shivering. His menacing voice was almost hypnotic. She noticed that he had blue eyes. She had blue eyes as well, albeit a different shade. Go figure.

Lizard seemed to be calming down now. "You so sure about the 'scariness'?" he asked, now wearing a mocking smirk.

"I'm not scared of _you..._ I'm only scared of what you could do to me." Brenda couldn't help looking at the colour of his eyes again. She was reminded of the ocean, where bloodthirsty sharks lived.

Lizard leaned back, now back to his old, rude self again. Which, Brenda knew, wasn't all that much better. "I better get you somethin' to eat. The sound of your gut is fuckin' annoying."

"Excuse me for being hungry," she grumbled.

"S'cuse me for not carin'." Lizard was heading towards the exit.

Brenda didn't feel like watching him leave. Instead, she lay down and let her thoughts wander. She recalled that when she had first arrived here, she wanted to die.

Now it looked like she might get her wish.

* * *

**A/N: Well?**

**Was that alright? What do my fellow Lizenda supporters think of this?**

**God sometimes Lizard's way of speaking kills me to write, trying to make it accurate and such. X_X  
**

**Back to what I was originally saying, please tell me everything. The parts you like, the parts you don't. Anything to improve the story.**

***points to review button with pleading eyes*  
**


	12. Nightmares

_**Abducted**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions and Elena Hurley**_

_**Chapter Twelve: Nightmares  
**_

**A/N: Holy crap, I can't believe I have so many reviews now! O_O I did not expect this story to do well at all. In fact, I was expecting to get the crap bashed out of me for doing a story centering around this pairing. Maybe it's due to the fact that I got flamed once for simply stating that I shipped them together, but I'm not gonna go into that...**

**Back to the original topic, you have all made Elena (who is turning sixteen tomorrow, happy birthday!) and I so happy. Thank you.**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**x Miss . Vengeance: Glad to hear that Lizard's manner of speaking is accurate and that you're enjoying the fic!**

**kaaayyytteee: Why thanks! Here's the update you asked for!**

**Dance Alice Dance: Hey, a new reviewer! Hi! You never thought you'd read a fic like this? Well, I'm certainly glad you did too, and it makes me happy to hear that you find it interesting. As for where it goes, you're gonna find out!**

**kittykat6625: No problem! Thanks for the review!**

**SkittleLuvr.x3: Why thank you, new reviewer! It makes me happy to hear things like that. As for leaving this story, don't worry, I don't plan on doing that.  
**

**Readers and reviewers, I dedicate this chapter to you! :)  
**

******************DISCLAIMER: I do not own _The Hills Have Eyes_.**

**WARNING: Disturbing content and offensive language.  
**

* * *

Every time Brenda woke up, she felt weaker. She couldn't survive like this, and she knew it.

Change of plans: Lizard could kill her.

_It's dark now. Completely dark._

_Death?_

_There is only blackness. Empty blackness._

_This sure _feels_ like death._

_Brenda inhales. The air is freezing. Stale. It tastes foul._

_She feels lost, confused, and very afraid. So she starts walking forward... if this _is_ forward. She isn't sure. It all looks the same. Just... darkness. And nothing else._

_Is this what Lizard has been referring to? Brenda wonders if her emotions are appropriate. She would have expected to be angry... but she's not. Only scared. Desperately scared._

_She thinks about how she took her life for granted. How foolish she's been. If only Brenda had known her future. She was a snobby bitch, and she regrets it now. Maybe it's karma, she figures. But she swears she never did something so terrible that she'd end up here._

_Her parents..._

_If only she had treated them better._

_Her poor mother and father. She'll never see them again, not ever. It hasn't really sunk in until now. They're gone. Vanished. Their lives have come to an end. _

_The same goes for Lynn. Oh, Lynn... it's not fair. She was only twenty-five. Her daughter is still only a baby... she's only been married for four years._

_Her life is over as well, and it had only barely begun._

_It's not fucking fair._

_Brenda feels herself begin to cry. No. It can't end like this end this way for her, too! There are so many things she hasn't done yet! She doesn't want to die now! NO!_

_It feels as she is being strangled to death. She's suffocating. This endless blackness was filling up her lungs. Dying... or is she already dead? Brenda doesn't know. She longs to wake up as Lizard's captive._

Never thought I'd say that..._ she thinks scathingly, but it's the truth._

_That's when she hears the laughter. The sinister laughter. It grows even colder. _

_Lizard. _

_He's followed her._

_She knows he's right behind her. She can feel his hot breath at the back of her neck._

_Brenda doesn't turn around. She knows she'll __see something truly awful. _

_More awful than usual. _

_She simply cannot face him._

_But curiosity got the best of her._

_Brenda opened her mouth and screamed._

_His eyes are bright red._

_"How do you like me now, Blondie?" Lizard starts giggling- - -there was no other word for it- - -hysterically, stumbling towards her. "HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW?"_

_"I _DON'T_ LIKE YOU!" Brenda sobs. She falls on her bottom and starts scooting away from him. "GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU FUCKING FREAK! LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_He only moves closer._

_Suddenly Lizard collapses on her, still laughing like a lunatic. She's never seen him like this before._

_Brenda remains lying there, at loss of how to react._

_"Things are changin', Blondie," Lizard manages to choke through his mad laughter._

SHUT UP!_ Brenda begged silently. _PLEASE SHUT UP!

_Then there's that strange sympathy again, the sympathy that he doesn't deserve. The sympathy that's been tugging painfully at her heartstrings ever since she found that photograph._

_His body is pressed directly against hers. She can hear how feverish his breathing had become. And how a sensation was coming over her own body... an unwelcome sensation that she can't quite name, but doesn't particularly like. _

_It feels almost pleasant, and she resents it._

_"You like it," Lizard cackles, as if he is aware of what's going on. Maybe he does. She wouldn't be surprised. "I knew it."_

_Brenda finally looks at his face again._

_His eye sockets are now completely hollow._

_Brenda screams. She screams and screams and screams._

_All she could hear are her own sobs and Lizard's screeching laughter._

_Hyperventilating, Brenda throws Lizard's body off of her. It lands with a sickening thud._

_"I'm sorry!" she cries, covering her wet face with her hands._

_"You're sorry..." Lizard is still grinning. "Good... good... sorry... you're sorry..."_

_Brenda kneels down beside the dying creature, her whole body shuddering._

_"I'm so sorry..." She begins to weep again. "I couldn't do anything to help you."_

_Lizard stops moving altogether now. He is completely silent. _

_Dead._

He's gone, Brenda,_ a voice in her head whispers. _You couldn't save him from himself.

_Brenda begins to cry even harder than before, and at this point she has no idea why. None at all._

_She's lost him. Forever._

_No..._

_He's lost himself._

_"DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE!"_

Brenda awoke in tears.

"Nightmare, huh?" came the voice of an all-too-familiar mutant.

_You would know, _the tiny girl whispered internally, _you are one._

* * *

**A/N: Dream sequences have always been interesting to write. And, of course, a challenge... I worked extremely hard on this one.**

**But I'm quite pleased with how it turned out. It seems really bizarre and even OOC, but it's a dream, things aren't supposed to make sense; and let's face it, Brenda is appalled by Lizard and does hate him (though to a lesser extent than she did at the very beginning) but at the same time she wants him to redeem himself, even if she's not aware of that yet.**

**In a way, Brenda cares for him. I bet you're all wondering, "Does he even deserve it?" My response: "It's up to you to decide."**

**More will be revealed later on. Brenda brings out an intriguing side to Lizard, which will be explored more deeply soon enough.**

******Now... REVIEW!**  



	13. Unravelling

_**Abducted**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions and Elena Hurley**_

_**Chapter Thirteen: Unravelling  
**_

**A/N: This is undoubtedly the longest chapter I've written so far. This chapter... I'm, um, a little nervous about it. It's definitely the more sexual than the rest so far. Number one, I'm worried it'll come across as rushed/sloppy/out-of-the-blue (though the point I'm trying to get across is that her dream had an affect on her). Number two, I know that at some point I have to raise the rating but I don't when when... hope I didn't make a mistake by letting this one get away with a T rating.**

***clears throat* On a less awkward note, I really appreciate the feedback I got for the last chapter. I've been feeling kind of down lately over something personal (Elena, you know what I mean) and this story has really helped me feel better. It sounds strange, but I really can't go into details out of fear I may offend somebody. ^^; I may have said too much already so I won't continue.**

**There's a little more I'd like to talk about but I'm sure you're all sick of my rambling so I'm just going to shut up and let you read.**

**Hope you like!**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**x Miss . Vengeance: Thanks! Lol, I must be weird too because I have a soft spot for Lizard as well. Then again, if I didn't I probably wouldn't be writing this story, would I?**

**kaaayyyttee: Thank you!**

**Velveteen Da Crazy Puppet Lady: I've never received a review from you before! Hi! Bad dream, yes. Suddenly seems to like Lizard... I really can't comment on that. ;)**

**Dance Alice Dance: Twisted? Looks like I reached my goal. XD Thanks a bunch!**

**kittykat6625: No problem! I'm happy to hear that you liked the dream sequence. Like I said before, they're not easy to write.**

**jellybean12365: Hi! Thanks for reviewing, I've never gotten one from you before! Watching _The Hills Have Eyes 2_, eh? I definitely prefer the first one but the second one does play an important role later OHSHITI'VESAIDTOOMUCH.**

**WARNING: Sensuality and offensive language.  
**

* * *

Trying to catch her breath, Brenda sat up. He was holding a plate with bread in one hand, and a cup of water in the other. "You were moanin' in your sleep," Lizard informed her. "It was pretty interestin' to watch. I heard ya all the way in the kitchen."

Brenda wasn't sure what Lizard meant by 'interesting', but she didn't care. Her attention was fixed solely upon the bread and water. She felt like she was about to drop dead.

Noticing her reaction, Lizard glared at her. "Shit, Blondie, you got the same look on your face I get when _I'm_ 'bout ready to eat someone." He shoved the plate and cup into her waiting hands, looking like he wanted to just point and laugh at her.

_Great,_ Brenda ranted internally, taking a big bite of the bread._ He gets a kick out of me having been nearly starved._

Lizard leaned against a wall, watching her. Brenda tried hard not to look up at him, but... it was difficult. She felt like a zoo animal. It made her uncomfortable... yet... she felt... almost...

_Good._

As though she maybe even_ liked_ him being there.

Brenda couldn't believe her own mind. Why the hell was she feeling that way about her kidnapper? She blamed the nightmare. For whatever fucked up reason she had felt frightened when Lizard died. Whoever said that all dreams had a meaning must have been on crack. That dream clearly made no sense whatsoever.

And neither did her hormones at this particular moment.

As she ate, she tried not to think about her dream. It had been terrible... but it wasn't just that.

She felt miserable and lost. What was she supposed to do? What was her goal? Was Lizard involved with it? If so, why?

Brenda remembered the brief but pleasant sensation she had felt at one point in her dream. The memory made her feel ill.

Lizard wasn't himself, either. He seemed really uptight, which was totally unusual for him. Wasn't it?

What was making him like this? Did it have anything to do with her?

Why did it _matter?_

She suddenly noticed that he was clutching the part of his stomach that had been cut earlier that night. "You better have cleaned that out properly. It might get infected if you didn't. Maybe you should take some painkillers... maybe a nap?" she suggested. _Jesus. I sound like my mother._

Lizard gave her a dark look. "Like I'm gonna fall for that one, Blondie."

"I'm serious. Infected cuts really suck."

"Stop pretendin' to care. It ain't workin'." Lizard didn't budge.

Brenda sighed. "Forget the nap. Just relax, then, alright? You'll get sick if you don't."

Maybe her mother really _was_ rubbing off on her. Only took seventeen years.

"I can't relax. Mutants don't relax. We're always on the hunt."

"The hunt can wait," she said patiently. "Your health comes first."

"Health is overrated."

"It's late anyway." Brenda remained perfectly calm. "Now will you listen to my advice for at least once in your life?"

"And what am I gonna do now?" Lizard demanded. "Sit here all night? It's not like the TV works all that great... or the fridge... or even the toaster..." He paused, as if getting an idea. "I got a six pack lyin' around somewhere... some snacks... maybe I could invite some friends over." Lizard suddenly was grinning at her. "Ever gotten drunk before, Blondie?"

"Not even if I tried." Brenda stood up, stretching her sore legs. It was true. She'd drank a little in the past but alcohol didn't have much of an effect on her.

Now she studied him. He was trying to hide a grimace of pain. Obviously his injury was still bothering him, a lot. Brenda knew what she had to do... although Lizard would probably protest. "Let me see," she ordered.

Lizard rolled his eyes, annoyed. "I don't need you to tell me what to do. I'm fine, got it? Perfectly fine."

"Prove it," Brenda said simply. "And tell me where you put the First-Aid Kit."

"In the bathroom. Where the fuck else?" He glowered at her.

Brenda went there to retrieve it, and when she came back, a very begrudging Lizard was sitting on his bed, shirtless once more. She could see he was inspecting the gash on his stomach. Most of the blood had dried. Other than that, it looked worse. There was swelling, with streaks of red upward from the injury.

Maybe it really_ had_ gotten infected.

Brenda sat beside him to study the wound. It looked incredibly sore. Rather hesitantly, she touched with two of her fingers. He flinched. Brenda felt that strange sympathy again. He didn't seem comfortable with her being so close to him. Was that why he was so jumpy?

She remembered the fact that one of his legs was hurt as well. It was odd... he wasn't limping nearly as much as he was beforehand. How could it be healing that fast?

"I'm starting to get the impression you just wanted to see me half-naked," Lizard remarked, unaware of her confusion. "You really are fucked up in the head, aren't ya? I've never seen anythin' like you before."

Brenda felt her face flush. He didn't sound too impressed and she couldn't really blame him there. It only made her more embarrassed. Maybe she was developing a problem after all.

Lizard snickered. "I got you there, didn't I? But it's true. Human girls tend to avoid me. Don't know why." His voice was heavy with sarcasm on the last sentence.

"Neither do I," Brenda agreed, her voice equally dry.

"Ha-ha. You're a funny chick."

Brenda let her eyes rake across his bare flesh, ignoring the heat in her cheeks. She was a little shocked by what she saw. Yes, he was skinny, but he was also lean and strong. She wouldn't have guessed that.

"Hold still," Brenda commanded, preparing to clean the gash. Lizard cringed as she dabbed the alcohol-soaked cotton ball against his wound.

"This hurts like a bitch," he complained. "If this is the way I'm supposed to clean myself up, I'll avoid getting cuts like this altogether."

"Sounds like a plan." Brenda found his reaction a little funny. "All your whining reminds me of my brother, I swear."

Lizard simply narrowed his eyes. "You're so fuckin' stuck-up."

Brenda didn't even bother responding. His attitude was really getting to her. He was loud, foulmouthed, perverted...

Yet... almost seductive.

_Seductive?_ Brenda's stomach twisted into a knot. That was a distressing idea.

Was she_ attracted_ to him?

No... that was too fucked.

Lizard psychologically tortured her. She wanted to hate him. She really did. But she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried, she simply could not hate this... whatever he was.

But why? Why couldn't she hate him? It should have been easy!

_Because you know there's more to him than what you can see. He's twisted, yeah, but there's stuff he's hiding away.  
_

She prayed Lizard wasn't aware of this. If he was, then she wouldn't be able to live with herself. She got the impression that Lizard at least had the_ idea_ that she no longer despised him. He didn't like it, either.

Brenda was so lost in thought that she didn't even realize that her hand was on his unclothed chest... and that she was almost... caressing it.

Lizard was staring at her with huge eyes.

"What you doin'?" he demanded pointedly. "Tryin' to give me a goddamn massage or something?" Lizard shoved her away, angry. "When I said that there's something wrong with you, I meant it." She couldn't tell if he was sneering or if it was just his cleft lip.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Brenda shrilled. "I don't know why you keep saying that! God!"

"Think about it. We're alone. You're wearin' that skimpy dress. I ain't got no shirt on. You're practically droolin' all over me. Face it, it's fucked. Even I think it's fucked."

At first she had been blushing pink. Now she was blushing red. "You're making all this up!"

"Really? I'm makin' this up? Sounds more like denial to me," he retorted. "Look at you. You're all red in the face. I've never seen a woman get like that around me. Never."

Once again, Brenda remembered that feeling she had in her dream. She felt her breathing begin the quicken. Her palms were sweaty. She was trembling, but not from fear.

Thoughts began to enter her mind... unwelcome ones... wrong ones.

Brenda wanted to die.

_But not as much as she wanted to touch him again. For him to respond to her touch._

FUCK! Why was she thinking like this?

Lizard was still gazing her with a question mark in his eyes. He knew that her behavior wasn't natural, after everything he had done.

Continuing to stare at him, Brenda felt her insides twist in agony. Burning agony... and wanting. She had never felt like this before. It was sickening. That was the word. Sickening.

Was this part of Lizard's game? If so, then why did he get so nervous? Because of her? Did she make him nervous?

Why?

She couldn't find herself caring anymore.

Losing control, she pressed herself against him. She had expected Lizard to push her away again, but he didn't. He appeared to be flabbergasted by the way she was acting. Not that she blamed him.

But she wasn't in control of her own actions anymore.

Their eyes were locked. Brenda knew he saw the lust in hers.

And it was beginning to reflect in his own.

As he grabbed her hair, Brenda wondered if she was still sleeping. This had to be a dream. No way it could be real. Maybe if she was lucky, she'd wake up in her room in Ohio and everything would be normal again.

She felt his hands on her hips. An animal-like snarl escaped him, a mixture of fury and arousal. She could practically feel his heartbeat.

This was so wrong...

But she still didn't stop. She only pulled herself closer. Brenda had never done drugs before (besides making the occasional joke) but she knew about them. They were horrible, destructive, and addictive.

Like Lizard.

Without warning she felt his teeth sink in her lower lip. That jolted her back into reality and she ripped herself away from him, falling to the floor in the process.

Lizard stared down at her. He was still breathing heavily, but now his expression was one of accusation. "Well? How do you explain_ that?"_

Brenda snapped back to reality. It wasn't a pretty one.

Her stupid,_ stupid_ hormones!

"This wasn't what was supposed to happen," Lizard hissed, as if the whole thing was her fault.

She bolted towards the bathroom.

Even though she had slammed the door shut, she could still hear Lizard swearing at her. Ignoring him, she stared at the girl in the mirror. Her bottom lip was bleeding and a little swollen. It stung.

She was furious with him; as he was with her.

But she was even more upset with herself. How dare she enjoy it? Enjoy him?

The worst part was that despite her anger and denial, she wanted to go back for more.

Brenda really gone crossed the line, and not in the way Lizard planned. She felt as if she betrayed everything and everyone that she loved.

She sank to the floor, letting herself grow numb. Brenda swore she'd remain in this bathroom. She would never be able to face him again. But she knew, deep down, her hormones would get the best of her as they always did.

* * *

**A/N: Well... that was the latest update.**

**I'm still pretty iffy about it but I hope you guys aren't too appalled.  
**

**Now to go on with my chattering.**

**I've read lots of stories in this fandom and noticed that in each one, Lizard's written a little differently. That made me think about how_ I_ like to write him. I definitely don't want to turn him into a wuss but at the same time, I want the readers to like him, at least in the end. There are so many fics I've read where Lizard is such a douche that it's impossible to care for his character, and if it happens to be a romance story, you don't even want him with the girl because he simply doesn't deserve her. That's what's such a big challenge for writing him. Keeping that spirit of the character we saw in the movie and at the same time giving him redeeming qualities as well as the readers _wanting_ him and Brenda to be together. Hopefully I'm not totally butchering the guy. He's a tough code to crack.**

**See you in two weeks!**

**Remember to review!  
**


	14. Awake and Alive

_**Abducted**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions and Elena Hurley**_

_**Chapter Fourteen: Awake and Alive  
**_

**A/N: Thanks so much to those who reviewed; Elena and I are so grateful for that. And in case anyone's wondering, the title of the chapter was actually inspired by Skillet's song of the same name.**

**I'm gonna save the really long author's note and just skip ahead to the good stuff. I mean that in the most non-suggestive way possible. Really.  
**

**WARNING: Offensive language and sexual references.  
**

* * *

Lizard, on the other hand, was not only angry, but utterly confused. More confused than he ever has been in his entire life.

People were scared of him, especially women... Yet here was a teenage girl who'd practically lost her mind and wanted him. She_ wanted_ him. It was confusing and even... frightening.

The fact a human wanted him scared him. Humans were always terrified of him; it was a simple fact. No human girl had ever actually wanted to touch him and here was one that he knew wanted to sleep with him. Willingly. Usually, he'd rape his female victims, but he almost didn't have to this time. Brenda was willing to go for it, because he could tell by looking into her eyes that she wanted him more than anything.

Papa Jupiter would have labelled her as 'odd'.

Odd. That was how he felt too. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew he was slowly beginning to feel the same way. He'd deny it, and Brenda would too.

Denial... the action of declaring something to be untrue.

He didn't want to admit that he was growing to like her. Sure, Blondie was annoying, but at least she didn't constantly cry and scream like all of the other victims. She had an aura of intelligence about her that he found interesting.

He'd never admit it, though. Ever. At least she was better company than anyone else in the clan. Sad but true. They were all a little afraid of him. She was afraid of him, too, but in a different way.

Lizard appreciated that fear. It gave him at least a little power over her.

His intention originally was to toy with her mind. Now it looked as if she was toying was his own.

* * *

Brenda still stood in front of the mirror. She needed a shower. The dirty feeling she had was too much. It was like he invaded her. This was worse than rape. It wasn't even close to rape.

The willing couldn't be raped. As much as she loathed to admit it, she was indeed willing.

She couldn't believe how quickly her life had changed. Only days ago she had been at home with friends and family. Thank God she didn't have a boyfriend. If she did, she would have never forgiven herself for her betrayal. She was already having trouble doing so as it was.

_They're probably looking for me,_ she realized with remorse, referring to her family. _They're probably worried sick. And this how how I act while they're losing their minds?_

Of all the people to have sex with, she nearly picked a goddamn cannibal mutant.

Her stomach rumbled, and Brenda gritted her teeth. She needed more food, but she couldn't face Lizard again to tell him that.

_I'm really starting to hate being a teenager,_ she thought unhappily. _Always need one thing or another. Never satisfied._

Enough was enough. She wanted to go home. She wanted to be away from this crazy beast. How could she have let this happen?

_I'm definitely gonna regret this,_ she mused, but Brenda stuck by her decision. She was going to have to face him. Hiding in the bathroom was not an option.

When Brenda went back into the bedroom, she was relieved to see Lizard fully clothed again, his back towards her. Trying not to make any noise, she sat down on the floor. _Just ignore him,_ she told herself.

"You're desperate to get outta here," Lizard started, "but I didn't think you'd go that far. I wouldn't try that again if I were you."

Silence.

"Nothin' to say, eh? Figures." He let out a quiet chuckle.

Brenda tried to block out her growing anger.

"I thought you'd say at least somethin' to me when you came out of that bathroom. I almost expected you to be naked." Now he was laughing a little louder.

She gritted her teeth.

"You a virgin?" Lizard asked snidely. "It's been months since I've been with a virgin."

That snapped her last nerve. Brenda exploded. "DON'T TRY TO PLAY THAT GAME WITH ME, IT DOESN'T WORK ANYMORE! YOU LIKED IT AS MUCH AS I DID! WHY ELSE DID YOU PRACTICALLY RIP MY FUCKING LIP OFF?"

Lizard rolled his eyes. "You think I bit you for that reason? I was tryin' to get you off'a me."

Brenda could practically feel steam coming out of her ears. "I fucking hate you!"_ No you don't._ "If you wanted to mess with me, you did, okay? YOU MESSED WITH ME IN A WAY YOU NEVER MEANT TO MESS WITH ME!"

Lizard finally turned around. He looked pissed. "I don't think of ya that way, you're right. You're the fucked up one, not me. Why would I ever want some whiny human to drool all over me? Do you think I _like_ it?"

Seething, Brenda stomped right over to him. He liked it when she touched him but wasn't man enough to admit it. "Face it, mutants aren't anything special! You're deformed humans, that's it! You feel the same needs that we do! You feel hurt! You feel lonely! You wanna get laid! We're practically the same!"

"Maybe the laid part is kinda true. But if I wanted to fuck you,_ I would've done it already!"_ Now they were both standing up, yelling in each other's faces.

"YOU'RE A LIAR!"

"SO WHAT? WHY IS THAT YOUR FUCKIN' PROBLEM? I DON'T NEED SOME BIMBO TELLIN' ME HOW TO LIVE MY LIFE! OR TRYING TO GET IN MY PANTS!"

"OH MY GOD, YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR BRAIN CELLS? DID THEY GET MUTATED TOO?" she screeched back.

"WHY DO YOU GIVE A SHIT IF IT DID? IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! IT NEVER WAS! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR A CHANGE?"

Brenda threw up her hands. "You know what? I will." She slumped back down the floor.

Lizard too sat back down. The fire in his eyes was dying down, as Brenda predicted. His fits always came and went.

Five minutes of silence passed, then Lizard spoke again. "I think I've come to a conclusion: you've been stuck with good guys all your life, haven't ya?"

"Excuse me?"

Lizard shrugged. "Guys who never get into trouble. A goody-two-shoes. Like my sister." At the mention of his sister, his nostrils flared.

Brenda couldn't help but to laugh. "I don't think that's quite it."

Lizard leaned back. "Well, somethin' led you to do what ya did. You don't come across to me as a whore."

It took a few moments for her to process his words. That was probably the nicest thing Lizard had ever said to her. It was almost flattering. In a freakish way.

Brenda quickly dropped her eyes to the floor, unable to stare into his. If she started blushing again, he'd never let her live it down. She herself would never be able to live it down.

_Out of all the men in the world... why him?_

"What?" Lizard asked impatiently. "Why are you gettin' all jumpy?"

Without thinking Brenda scooted a little closer to where he was. Lizard scooted farther away. Once again, she moved closer. It would have been funny if they hadn't been so disgusted with themselves and each other.

"It don't matter," Lizard muttered. "I don't care 'bout you."

Was he talking to her, or himself? It didn't matter. No matter how much she refused to give in, her body would try to persuade her to. _I wish he were easier to figure out,_ she thought glumly. _Or at least less of a prick._

She suddenly noticed that Lizard was leaving. "Where are you going?" she questioned, trying not to sound too anxious.

Lizard sighed. "I'm really gettin' sick of you makin' goo-goo eyes at me, so I'm gettin' you somethin' else to eat. Sound good?"

To Brenda's surprise, the thought of food was able to distract her from her other urges.

Without another word, Lizard went off to find her something edible.

"Hurry up," Brenda called after him.

Was she referring to the food, or Lizard himself?

At that moment she realized her hormones would in fact get the best of her.

* * *

Lizard was aware of teenage hormones, having been Brenda's age at one point in his life, but he for sure had no idea why Brenda was acting the way she was with him.

It freaked him out, but at the same time he almost...

Liked it.

The thought made him cringe. Him? Actually like someone? Maybe Brenda's actions were rubbing off on him.

Maybe he could get her mind off him by finding her food. Only one issue... no one had any food. And Brenda didn't like to eat human body parts.

That was going to be a problem.

_Where the hell am I going to find decent eats?_ Lizard wondered. _It's not like there's a grocery store 'round here..._

Then it hit him. The trailer, where he had found Brenda. There was lots of good stuff there. He'd be able to find enough food to last a week, maybe less.

If only things were going to be that simple.

* * *

**A/N: Maybe I'm being hard on myself but I'm not too pleased by this chapter. Perhaps it's due to the fact that a major event is coming up.**

**Next chapter, there are going to be some drastic changes. The story won't be the same again. I really can't be specific, but feel free to guess. All I will say is that the relationship between the two main characters is greatly altered by what is to come. Not only that, they themselves aren't going to be the same anymore... one in particular. ;)**

**Needless to say I'm a little freaked about how the fans are gonna take it...**

**Please don't get mad at meh. D:**

**Or I'll sic Pluto on you with his big scary axe.  
**

**Remember to review!**


	15. Release

_**Abducted**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions and Elena Hurley**_

_**Chapter Fifteen: Release**_

**A/N: As many of you probably noticed, the rating has been raised to M. I worked very, very hard on this and I was_ still_ terrified when I posted it. I really hope that the two protagonists aren't completely OOC.**

**Hope you guys like the big chapter.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed last time:**

**kaaayyyttee: I'm glad you do! Your fic's pretty good as well!**

**Elena Hurley: Now where did you get that idea, miss co-writer? XD Joking... we both knew this would happen eventually.**

**x Miss . Vengeance: Happy you liked it! Here's the latest update!**

**Dance Alice Dance: You're gonna find out! Hope you like the direction I decided to take it!**

**kittykat6625: Thanks! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations!**

**WARNING: Strong sexual content, nudity, and offensive language.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _The Hills Have Eyes_.  
**

* * *

July 20th, 2005

Brenda awoke to first light of dawn. Early morning. Brenda let it warm her and wash away her fears.

It reminded her of her childhood, long ago.

Like back when she was only two... playing with baby Bobby, getting excited at the idea of adopting some puppies.

Those times seemed ancient now.

Brenda admitted to herself that she was getting impatient with Lizard. He still wasn't back yet. On the bright side, his absence had given her some time to reflect on her life.

Mainly about her family.

Her heart ached every time she thought about them, especially her parents and Lynn. She felt sick, unable to believe that she'd never see them again.

And yet here she was, desiring the one who killed them. That's what made the whole thing so repulsive. She had no reason to feel this way. None at all. Brenda imagined how Doug and Bobby would feel if they found out. She shivered.

Brenda wanted to go home, but at the same time...

At the same time what? Of course she wanted to go home!

"Breakfast," an all-too-familiar voice said from behind her. Brenda turned around, only to feel her heart leap in her throat. For a good reason this time.

Lizard was, once more, battered and bruised. There was no doubt about it this time; he had gotten in a fight. With who? Brenda's mind raced. Had another mutant attacked him? She noticed that he was carrying a box of cereal, but that didn't matter. She wanted to know how he ended up like this.

Then she had another awful thought: what if it wasn't a mutant at all? What if it was one of her own family members?_ Oh, God, no..._

"Did you fall off another cliff?" She knew that wasn't the case, but playing innocent sounded like the best option.

"I wish." He rubbed his forehead, looking somewhat dazed. "I raided your trailer again. There was this guy with glasses-"

Brenda's jaw dropped. "Doug? Doug did this?"

"If Doug is a lunatic armed with a baseball bat then yeah, Doug did this," Lizard answered dryly. "I didn't think the guy had in it 'im. He was screamin' at me the whole time, askin' where you and 'Catherine' were. I don't know a 'Catherine', but I think he was referrin' to that baby."

"Catherine?" Brenda practically had to squeak the word out. "What did you do with her?"

"She's with Big Mama for now. That's 'bout as safe baby can get 'round here." Lizard was casual about the topic.

Brenda wasn't sure if she should fly into a rage about her niece being captured or be relieved that Catherine wasn't being harmed. "You better not have hurt Doug," she warned. "Or Bobby."

"They're fine, if 'Bobby' is the kid who needs to pull his fuckin' pants up. They're a lot tougher than I woulda expected."

"Oh please, you deserved it."

"Shut up."

"Tell me more about what happened."

"They wanted to know where you were, and were Catherine was. I kept my mouth shut. They got madder. I still didn't say anythin'. Then I left."

"Wow." Brenda was disappointed. "That's it?"

"What you mean 'that's it'?" Lizard snapped. "My face hurts! I think I lost some teeth. I can't feel my nose... get that smile off your face! It ain't funny!"

"I just can't believe that Doug of all people would do this!" Brenda giggled. "He's a wuss."

"A wuss who knows how to use a bat," he reminded her.

It felt good to know that her family was doing alright. The thought of Lizard getting smacked in the face with a baseball bat made her feel even more happy. Especially since Doug was the one doing it, of all people.

Lizard tossed her the box of cereal. "Here. Make it last. I'm ain't goin' back there again anytime soon."

As she looked up at him, Brenda felt kind of funny. She tried to push the feeling away. "Um... thanks."

"Don't mention it."

She looked at the cover. Honey bunches of oats with almonds. Kind of boring, but she was so hungry she didn't care. Brenda tore open the box.

"Here." Next he passed over some Gatorade. "Hope that'll keep you occupied for a while."

Brenda nodded and washed down the cereal with a swig of the drink. Orange. Yum.

He sat down on the bed, not even looking in her direction. He was just... there, really.

There was no noise but the munching of her breakfast and the occasional slurp of her Gatorade.

It was almost a bit uncomfortable.

Swallowing another bite, Brenda found words. "Did he hit you hard?"

He shrugged.

"How's your leg?"

"Gettin' better." At the mention of it he patted his bandaged thigh.

More silence.

"So... when are you gonna make some sort of comment about me?"

Lizard raised his head as if startled. "Huh?"

"There haven't been any insults today. I was wondering when they'd start."

The man merely rolled his eyes in response.

"You're really not one for talking, are you?" It was more of an observation than an inquiry.

"Don't know why'd you'd wanna talk to me anyway."

"It's not like I have a lot of options of who to talk to."

He glanced out the window as if bored. Knowing him, he probably was.

"Lizard?"

"What?" Her captor sounded annoyed.

"Have... have you ever had sex before?"

His face went completely void of expression.

"You said it's been months since you've been with a virgin," Brenda said slowly. "That made me think that you've done it before."

"So what if I have? It's none of your business."

There was a long moment of silence.

"You've raped girls."

Lizard's head snapped in her direction. "How the fuck do ya know that?" he growled.

"I knew it when I first met you. I thought that's what you were gonna do to me."

He gave a bit of a snort. "Don't think I didn't consider it."

Brenda supposed she should have felt threatened, but she didn't. "Have you ever done it with someone who actually wanted to?"

His jaw clenched, but after a little while he spoke again. "Have you?"

Pause.

"No."

He seemed a bit surprised. "No?"

"Never."

"Why not? You're a decent-lookin' girl. I would'a thought you got your cherry popped at a party or somethin'."

She smiled faintly. "Not me."

"Well why's that then?"

Brenda glanced at him. "I haven't felt ready, I guess. I've liked guys before and I've had other boyfriends but it never felt right."

"Is there some sorta Christian thing?"

"Who says I'm Christian?" she scoffed.

"Just a a guess."

"Well, yeah, I'm from a Christian family, but I'm not planning on becoming a nun or anything like that. It has nothing to do with religion."

"So why'd you try to do it with me last night?"

Her body went tense. "Hormones," came her almost immediate reply. "It was only my hormones."

Lizard smirked a bit. "Funny. I thought you were comin' onto me or somethin'."

She crossed her arms, avoiding eye contact.

"Ow."

Brenda looked up again reflexively. He was rubbing his neck and grimacing.

"What?"

"Bastard got a good hit on me, that's all."

She stood up, walked over, and seated herself beside him. Lizard was right; there was a large purple bruise developing. "You're so injury-prone."

His tone was oozing with sarcasm. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Brenda leaned a little closer, inspecting the mark. "Is it really uncomfortable? I've never had a bruise there before."

She didn't realize_ how_ close she was, per say. Lizard shivered slightly at the heat of her breath against his skin.

"You okay?"

"Fine."

"Is... is there any way I can make it better? Do you own an icepack?"

"I live in the middle of the fuckin' desert, smartass. 'Course I own an icepack."

"Sorry, jeez..." Then she thought for a while. "There was something Mom used to do whenever I hurt myself."

"And what was that, may I ask?"

Brenda hesitated... then slowly, very slowly, she pressed her lips right against the bruise. Although the gesture was incredibly soft, it still sent a jolt throughout Lizard's body.

And she felt that jolt.

As afraid as he was about what was occurring, she pulled back a bit. But only a bit.

Their faces were nearly touching, and they were staring, as cliché as it was, right into each other's eyes.

It was like an unknown world for each of them.

When Lizard stared into Brenda's eyes, he could see an innocence about her. Like he told her, he didn't see her as a whore, and looking into her eyes proved it. She was different.

And when Brenda stared into Lizard's eyes, she saw a cocktail of emotions. Anger, confusion, even fear... but the most dominant was lust. That's what she wanted: for Lizard to feel the same way as she did. It was like looking into the eyes of a monster.

Lizard _was_ the monster, and she felt like he ate her heart.

But in a good way.

He rested his trembling hands on her back. What was happening to them? Was it wrong? Was it right? What were they supposed to do?

Testing waters, Brenda moved her face towards his. He was quivering, and for a moment, she forgot who he was, and all the things he had done. For a few seconds, all she saw was this person... this lost, vulnerable person.

She brushed some hair out of his face, really taking a good look at him for the first time.

He was deformed, yes, but not ugly. Wide, intelligent blue eyes looked right into hers, and it was then Brenda knew the time was right. This was right. What they wanted to do... there was nothing wrong with it. For either of them.

She tilted her head slightly and pressed her mouth against his.

The shape of his lips were different than other others she had experienced before, but they had the same familiar warmness that she was used to. He was a bit startled at first, but soon returned the action. She could actually feel him holding her against his body, an action gentle rather than forceful. She was surprised even more greatly when Lizard deepened the kiss.

_Has he ever kissed a girl before? _she wondered. _He seems to know what he's doing but still... he's acting like he's new to this kind of thing._

She let her fingers run through his hair for the first time. It was surprisingly soft; she would not have expected that either, considered how unruly it was. Brenda felt Lizard tremble a bit, but he made no move to stop her. Instead, he pulled away slightly and began nibbling her earlobe. She gasped, not expecting it.

Her gasp turned into a soft moan when his nibbling turned into sucking.

"Tasty," he breathed into her ear. "You... tasty." The mutant ran his tongue along her cheek, at the same time letting out a growl from within his throat. "I like tasty."

She let her sandals slid off her feet and onto the floor as she lay down on the bed, allowing Lizard to climb over her. She could feel his body heat pressing against her as as he planted little kisses all over her face and her neck. Brenda let out a little whine.

"You like that?" Lizard asked, a smirk slowly spreading across his unique features.

He was not expecting it when she took her face in his hands and almost feverishly brought their faces together again, nipping his lower lip as a reminder of what he had done to her only the night before. He groaned slightly and brushed his tongue against her own bottom lip as if to apologize for his previous actions. Encouraged, she opened her mouth and allowed him inside.

His tongue, like his hair, caught her a bit off-guard. It was smooth and moist, which was strange considering his name was 'Lizard'. He tasted nice too, a bit like strawberries. She'd never done this with a guy before; this was new experience for her. She'd done plenty of kissing and cuddling but never did Brenda ever feel comfortable enough to allow someone to slip their tongue into her mouth. No, Brenda wasn't a prude, she was simply nervous at the time.

But not now.

Definitely not now.

He scraped his tongue along the sides of her cheeks, every now and then letting out a bit of a moan. She wrapped her arms around him and let her tongue chase his, at the time time rubbing his back.

His tongue moved in swirling, playful movements, running along her teeth and gums. It kind of tickled... but it felt good. For both of them. He could still taste the orange Gatorade in her mouth and was loving it. In turn, she slid her tongue into his mouth, exploring. Was a normal mouth supposed to feel like this? After all, with his malformed jaw and cleft lip, things weren't exactly average. She didn't know but she didn't care. It was nice. Even if it wasn't the way it was 'supposed' to be, it was very nice.

He moved from her lips to her throat. Brenda sighed and tilted her head upwards, letting him rub his tongue up and down. She wanted to take it further. At least a little. She grabbed hold of the chain he wrapped around himself and pulled at it with a grunt. It was heavier than it looked, so she struggled a bit.

Chuckling to himself, Lizard unravelled the spike strip in record time, letting it a fall to the floor with a loud clank. Grinning with a mixture of relief and excitement, she glided the fabric of his vest down each shoulder before allowing it to sink onto the wood below them.

He sat there in his tank top, gazing at her intently. This article of clothing was practically hanging off of him, giving her a peek at what it was supposed to hide. Brenda wasted no time, grabbing the hem of the shirt and peeling it off and over his head. Yet another piece of material on the ground.

Both were completely still for some time. She had seen him bare-chested before but this was the first time she got a really good look. While thin, his muscles were taut and firm, bronzed from the sun and covered by marks new and old. In a strange way, she thought he was beautiful.

No... not strange. He_ was_ beautiful. Simple as that.

She lay her hands on his bare skin and he closed his eyes. There was a bit of fear on his part; Brenda could sense that. It was odd- - -he claimed to be sexually experienced but when it came to intimacy, Lizard instantly shied away.

Maybe she'd be the one to change that.

The teenager pressed her cheek against his flesh. It was rough, mostly from the scars and the sun, but very warm. She could hear a light thudding and smiled.

So the hill dweller really did have a heart after all.

She lightly ran her nails across his skin, and he took a trembling breath. Brenda lay a line of kisses down, from his abdomen right up to his collarbone. "Don't be scared," she murmured into his ear.

"Ain't scared," he muttered in response, but refused to meet her eyes.

She nuzzled him slightly but did not press. She could feel his hands creeping upwards and onto her covered breasts. Brenda shuddered, now feeling a bit self-conscious. She knew she was attractive but surely Lizard had been with girls who were prettier than her.

Brenda felt him fumbling with the zipper at the back of her dress. His hands were shaking. Suddenly her insecurities began ebbing away. Was Lizard nervous or something? If so, why would he be? He'd done this plenty of times before, she was sure.

_Remember,_ that little voice in her head reminded her, _you're the first that actually wanted to be with him physically. He's not sure exactly _how_ to feel right now._

These thoughts made Lizard seem more human than he had ever been to her.

The dress fell away and she was left there in her revealing undergarments. Brenda found herself becoming embarrassed again, but when she saw the look of anticipation on Lizard's face she quickly was reassured. Immediately the clasp of her bra was undone and her breasts spilled out for him to see.

Lizard fixed his attention on her partially-exposed form and felt a wave of heat wash over him. She was an impressive creature. Her body was slender and limber, with a perfect limb-to-torso ratio and flat stomach. He found himself drawn towards her breasts. They were a good size, not very big but definitely not small. Like cupcakes. Soft, perky cupcakes. On impulse he reached over and took them in his gloved hands. Brenda moaned a bit at his touch. He gave each one a gentle squeeze of approval before dragging his tongue along her erect nipples. She let out another pleasured noise, eager for him to continue.

And continue he did. Lizard grabbed hold of the string on her thong, tearing it away and letting the cloth drop from her body. Brenda remained where she was, a bit afraid of his reaction.

He remained there for some time, marvelling in her lovely nakedness. When he first saw her he knew right away she was a looker but this... it took him some time to wrap his brain around it. She was just gorgeous, and that was a word that barely existed in his vocabulary. True, he'd forced himself upon a lot of women but Brenda wasn't like anything he'd seen before. Her legs were shapely and her physique was strong, like a dancer. Every inch of her skin was smooth, and even something as simple as the way her long hair fell along her back turned him.

And this girl, this _virgin_, wanted to be with him of all men.

Funny how the world worked sometimes.

He rested his palm between her legs, feeling her heat there. Brenda stared up at him in wonder before groaning again as he rubbed up and down, even going far enough to stroke her clit with his thumb.

She wanted him more than ever now.

"You're so wet." His words came out like a breath. "You wet for me, Blondie? You wet for Lizard?"

Desire rolled over her like a wave. "Y-yes... I am..."

"Good girl," he purred. Then, without as much as warning, he slipped not one but two of his fingers into her. She squealed, hips twitching with anticipation.

"Oh, you tight," Lizard drawled, "nice 'n tight... you're a hot little thing, aren't ya?"

He thought she was hot. He actually thought she was hot. The muscles in her lower stomach were clenching in a way they never had before as she let out another moan, this one louder than before.

Lizard pushed his fingers in and out, exploring, seeing what spots caused the most explosive reactions. It was actually rather difficult to tell, because no matter what he did, Brenda would respond greatly. She was absolutely soaked now and he could see beads of sweat beginning to form on her lithe figure. With every thrust of his fingers, she'd push her hips out, her breath coming in fast, laboured pants. He could feel a burning of his own from within him but attempted to control it. Even if he wasn't planning to harm Brenda it still gave him satisfaction to tease the living hell out of her.

Finally he decided that she'd had enough and removed his fingers, leaving Brenda to lie before him, her whole body shaking. It was so new to him to see a woman reacting to him so strongly out of sexual gratitude rather than sexual repulsion.

He was surprised to discover he actually preferred it this way.

Making sure Brenda was watching his every move, Lizard sniffed his dripping fingers before placing them into his mouth. He raised his eyebrows as she observed him with an expression of fascination before taking his fingers out of his mouth with a wet pop. "Mm. Juicy." He licked his lips and smiled suggestively at her. Had it been one of his previous victims they would have been disgusted beyond belief. Brenda, on the other hand, seemed even more aroused than before.

And she was.

She sat up with minor difficulty and crawled over to him, reaching out and grabbing hold of his crotch. He groaned quietly. Brenda blushed a little when she realized there was an obvious bulge there and even more so when she figured out that _she_ was the one who gave it to him in the first place. She gave a playful squeeze before pulling his zipper down, popping the button out of the hole and undoing his belt buckle.

"Oh..."

Apparently Lizard hasn't a fan of underwear.

But she liked what she saw. A lot. Without those loose pants she could see that even his calves were well-developed; perhaps he was a runner, or a climber. Maybe both.

Though truth betold, that wasn't exactly what first caught her attention.

He was a bit... larger than she would have thought. Not to the point where she felt intimdated, but still... looking directly at it her made her blush.

Taking a deep breath, Brenda took his length in her hands. A loud moan escaped him, a noise that sent little sparks into her belly. She could feel the blood moving through him... he wanted her.

Maybe even _needed_ her.

Reluctantly letting go, she removed each of his shoes, one at a time. Okay, so he didn't like socks either. Huh. Really, it didn't bother Brenda all that much.

"You ready?" Lizard asked, kicking his pants fully off. His tone surprised her with the kindness it held.

"Always have been," she answered immediately.

"Lie on your back."

She did, and Lizard climbed over her once more, supporting himself with his arms. She could feel his hardness brushing against the inside of her thigh.

"Will it hurt?"

"Might. I'll be careful."

"Promise?" Brenda hated to admit it, but she was a little afraid.

"Promise." He kissed her forehead. This truly was a side to him she'd never seen before.

"Okay." She looked up at him willingly. "I'm ready."

He slid only the tip of his length into her, aware that virgins tended to be more sensitive. She let out a whimper.

"How does it feel?"

"K-kinda... weird... but not... bad..." Her chest was heaving in out and out. "But I want all of you."

He got the message, pushing himself in completely. She gritted her teeth together. It was painful, she couldn't deny that. Most likely due to his thickness. Despite the ache, however, she liked what was happening. She could feel Lizard pulsing inside of her, letting out rather strange noises she would have never fathomed.

Her friends told her sex was great, but never had they mentioned intimacy. That's how Brenda felt. Very intimate. They were connected, in a way. She could feel every bit of movement from him, and vice-versa.

Lizard felt the same.

Maybe it was because both of them were enjoying this. He didn't know. He'd never been intimate with someone before... it made him a bit afraid. But he couldn't let her know that. She was already hesistant, and if he started showing signs of reluctance himself, she'd panic.

_Why do I care anyway? _he wondered. _She's just a girl... just a victim... just a piece of meat, like the rest of 'em._

That's what his brain was telling him, at least. His body- - -hell, maybe even his barely-existant heart- - -was saying otherwise.

He began, his hips moving at a slow, rythmatic pace. "Follow my lead, 'kay?" Lizard explained in that same soft, foreign voice. "It won't hurt so much in a few minutes. I promise."

Brenda nodded and did as she was told. He was right. Ever so slightly, the pain was beginning to fade, something much more exciting taking its place.

"Faster."

"What?" He hadn't quite heard her.

"Please go faster..."

Going along with it, he did. Brenda felt her eyes roll back a bit. This was just so _good._ She couldn't think of another word for it. She placed her hands on his back, bringing him even closer to her and thus even further inside her. She recalled Lizard mentioning that she was 'tight' and now she actually was start to feel that way. Tight. Almost like something inside her was going to break.

"You feel so nice," he told her, voice gruffer than usual, moving the slightest bit faster. "I've always wanted ya... so fuckin' _bad..."_ One the last word he thrust into her hard, and she cried out.

Thinking he hurt her, he stopped. "Are you-"

"Harder."

"Huh?"

"I want you to fuck me harder," she whispered. "Like you did a few seconds ago."

"I'll make it good," he promised simply, and started once more. Their skin made loud smacking sounds as she joined him, their bodies perfectly in sync. It almost felt like it was meant to happen. Like destiny.

The funny thing was, neither of them really believed in that sort of thing.

"Ohhhh..." Brenda's back arched. "Oh, Lizard... oh my God... Lizard... LIZARD..." With each word, her voice grew increasingly loud, increasingly needy.

_Smack. Smack. Smack._

"That's right," the mutant growled, curling his fingers over hers. "Say my name." _I may be actin' sorta nice to you, doll, but that don't mean you're the one in control here._

But when her fingernails sank into his shoulders, drawing blood, his resolve started to crumble. It felt like the world was melting away in front of him. Maybe it was. He'd screwed plenty of girls but he hadn't felt this particular way before.

God it had been so long since he'd been with a woman in the first place.

Suddenly nothing else mattered. Only her. Him _and_ her. Together.

"Blondie..."

Their gazes met. Both of them were drenched in sweat.

Whatever Lizard wanted to say, it was lost, because at the very second he looked at her, a feeling similar to explosion passed between them.

_OhMaryJosephsweetbabyJesusI'mcomin'FUUUUUUUCK..._

Two screams pierced the air, mingled together. One a howl of triumph, the other a cry of complete ectascy.

His sleek form melded againsts hers as he emptied his seed into her womb, both clinging to each other and shuddering.

A feeling of absolution passed between their bodies, of being complete. It felt as if they were connected. One.

There was heat... blazing white heat.

They rode off the feeling, their bodies still moving in that perfect unison...

Slowly, very slowly, it faded, until only a ghost of the sensation remained. Little trembles. Small aftershocks.

It was done.

Both of them remained where they were, drenched with perspiration and breathing hard.

For Lizard, it was, without a doubt, the best sex of his life. Maybe it was because she was the first- - -the only- - -one willing to do something like that with him. But that wasn't the only thing. She'd made him feel different. Really different. And that really didn't scare him as much as it did before. _Damn, though... I came so fast._ He wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because Brenda was his latest piece of ass in a while. He frowned slightly. No, that wasn't the right phrase at all. She was far from 'a piece of ass'. Whatever Brenda was, she was special.

Brenda, meanwhile, was coming to terms with the fact she was no longer a virgin. She was okay with that. No one could be a virgin forever. In fact, she wondered why she waited so long in the first place. Then again, she was glad she did. Lizard had plenty of faults but something felt so right about what they experienced together.

She couldn't deny they were attracted to each other. As she looked back into his eyes, and as he stared deep into hers, she knew he felt the same.

They knew they needed each other. What they had done mere moments before proved their thoughts.

Brenda wondered what this meant.

As he continued to stare intently into her eyes, Lizard did to. Whatever the case was, he didn't feel like he wanted to kill her anymore. No... he didn't want to. He wanted her to stay in the Test Village with him.

Did she feel the same way?

The truth was, she wanted to see her family again. Doug, Bobby, Catherine, Beauty, Beast... Brenda couldn't leave them behind. Over the past few days, she learned how much they meant to her.

And how much Lizard had come to mean to her, too.

She knew he had done disgraceful things. She never could forgive him for murdering her parents and Lynn. There was no excuse for his actions as far as she knew.

Still, she knew that she'd be torturing herself by leaving him behind. This new life she was going to have to adjust to wouldn't be complete without him in it.

There had to be some way to make this work. If he felt the same way, maybe they would be able to find a solution.

Only if he felt the same way.

"We fucked."

His blunt comment surprised her. Brenda peered up at him. "Excuse me?"

"We fucked," Lizard repeated, as if he couldn't believe it. "You 'n me."

Brenda laughed, despite the disappointment weighing down her chest. That was his first remark after what had occurred between them? Really? It almost made her... sad.

But it was Lizard. What else could she expect? "Are we done?"

"Whataya mean 'are we done?'"

Brenda looked away sheepishly. "We're still..."

Lizard caught on. "Right." She sat up and he eased himself out of her. There was small amount of blood between her legs and he noticed. "Does it hurt?"

"It feels kind of good actually. Is your leg okay?"

She was referring to the injured thigh, of course. "Healin'. You didn't hurt it or nothin'." Lizard paused. "About your clothes... I got more in the closet. Cleaner stuff."

"Okay."

There was a period of awkward silence.

"Maybe we could get dressed?" Lizard suggested.

"Sure. You can go first, I don't mind."

Lizard nodded. Brenda turned away to be polite. She felt a weight being lifted off the bed, the sound of clothing being gathered, footsteps, and the bathroom door shutting.

After wiping away the blood with a small cloth she found on Lizard's bedside table, Brenda got up, opened the closet, and began rummaging through it, looking for something to wear. For undergarments, she grabbed a leopard-print stretch bra and thong. Not because they were 'appealing', but because she could still see the tags on them, meaning they had never been worn. _I hope._ For clothing, she picked out a gray t-shirt decorated with butterflies, jean cut-offs, white cottons socks, and red low top sneakers.

How odd that Lizard had so much women's clothing. That was one mystery that she decided best remained unsolved.

Brenda started to shut the door when something fell from the top shelf. Curiousity getting the best of her, as usual, she picked it up.

It was the photograph of Lizard, his mother, and his two siblings.

She sighed. That little boy was in there somewhere... one day, hopefully, she'd see him again.

Brenda vowed that she would wait until that day came.

"You ready yet?"

Brenda jumped, startled, the picture was obviously in her hand, which Lizard could see. He was already full dressed, and so was she.

For some strange reason, he didn't get pissed off at the fact she was holding his important possession.

Brenda shakily handed it to him. "This fell," she told him. "I just picked it up to put it back, but it'd be best to give it to you to hold for now... I guess."

Lizard seemed to understand, to her shock, and instead took the picture and put it in his pocket. She could tell he was trying not to look at it. She wanted to know why, but she didn't want him to get angry. So instead, she decided to ask him something. "Can you show me around?"

Lizard looked puzzled by her question. "What?"

"Can you show me around... like, where you live and stuff? I'm kinda bored... not to sound whiny or anything."

"There really ain't much to look at," Lizard reminded her. "Unless you like seein' dead bodies everywhere."

Brenda sighed. "I don't really care at this point, you know? I just need to walk around. My legs are sore... not... from... what we just did, but... from not getting enough... exercise."

Lizard stood there silently. Brenda could tell he was trying to figure out what to do.

Finally, he made his decision. "Fine."

She stared at him, surprised. "You'll actually let me?"

"To tell you the truth I really doubt you'll escape..."

Brenda was hurt a little by his statement. Was he still being threatening towards her?

"...'Cause I really think ya... wanna stay."

How did he know that?

"I do want to stay... with you. Not in the desert."

Lizard stared at her blankly, not understanding.

"I don't really like the desert," she confessed. "But... I mean... I don't want to leave you behind. When... if... I go back with my family..."

"Just what are you tryin' to say?"

Brenda knew it was no use. She couldn't explain it to him. And she really didn't want to fight. Not after what they did together. "It's nothing. I'd be glad to tour around the desert with you."

Lizard studied her for a moment before agreeing. "Sure, Blondie."

As the two of them left, it occured to Brenda that she really didn't mind being called 'Blondie' anymore.

* * *

**A/N: YES THE TWO OF THEM HAD SEX.**

**I hope that the scene didn't come across as crude or anything, that wasn't my intention at all... even though Lizard himself has rather crude tendencies.**

**But remember, the two still haven't quite gotten a grasp on their feelings yet. It's gonna be a while before they become an official couple.**

**You review today, and I'll update in two weeks time. ;)**


	16. Introductions

_**Abducted**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions and Elena Hurley**_

_**Chapter Sixteen: Introductions  
**_

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed last time! ****I was so, so nervous about posting something a full-length smut scene and you all made me feel much better about it. I truly appreciate it. Here's the sixteenth chapter... can't believe we're here already.**

**Yes, I'm aware I posted a couple days early but I've been having a lot of trouble getting on the computer for personal reasons and thought I might as well update while I still have the chance. Unfortunately, the next chapter might be late for that same reason but I'll do the best I can.**

**WARNING: Offensive language and some gore.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _The Hills Have Eyes_.  
**

* * *

"Here we have... sand... and more sand."

"Fascinating."

Lizard had been right. There really hadn't been much to look at. Other mutants lived in the village, but Lizard had decided that it was a bad time for introductions. That would have to wait.

Brenda was the one who brought up that subject. "Are you sure there's no one else I can say hi to?"

"Did you just say what I think you just said?"

"I mean it!"

He considered it. "Goggle wouldn't mind, I guess. He knows you're with me."

"Cool. Who is he?"

"My brother. He's two years younger than me, and the watcher."

"The watcher?"

"Keeps an eye out for the clan. Let's us know when somethin's goin' on."

Brenda reflected on his words. _The watcher... he must have seen our SUV. This was no accident. This was a trap._ Then she remembered the ten-year-old male mutant in the picture. That must have been Goggle. "He's... not going to attack me, is he?"

"I won't let 'im," Lizard promised. "Boy ain't much of a fighter anyway." His gaze drifted towards a particularly high hill. "He usually sits up there."

"We have to climb that?" Brenda asked nervously. It looked pretty steep.

"You're talkin' to the best climber in the whole clan," Lizard replied smugly. "It'll only take a minute."

"Yeah, for you. I'm human, remember?"

Lizard thought for a while, a plan forming in his mind. "I think I know what to do."

* * *

"I'm gonna die," Brenda moaned. "I'm so going to die."

She was holding to Lizard for dear life as they slowly climbed up the summit, jagged rock after jagged rock. It reminded her of a piggyback ride. A very dangerous piggyback ride.

"Calm the fuck down. We're almost there."

They appeared between two big stones reaching an intermediate zone.

Brenda shut her eyes tightly. She felt like she was on the verge of a heart attack. "Whatever you do, don't fall!"

"How am I gonna fall? We're already here."

Brenda opened her eyes, only to find that Lizard had successfully made it on top of the hill. It was a type of natural labyrinth formed by years of erosion. "Oh..." she said nervously, trying to catch her breath from the experience while hopping off Lizard's back. "I guess you were right."

"Obviously," Lizard told her sarcastically. "I've been climbin' these hills all my life."

"And I haven't," Brenda told him. "I've never met a guy who can climb a hill with his own bare hands. Guys usually use equipment to climb hills."

"That's cause they ain't real men," Lizard reminded her proudly. "Only a real man can do what I can."

Brenda tried not to roll her eyes at his arrogance. "Where's your brother?"

"Probably 'round here somewhere," Lizard answered, shrugging. He turned and began to look around.

Brenda wanted to look, but decided to let Lizard find him. She randomly wondered if she would ever see her family again.

Meanwhile, as Lizard searched for Goggle, he noticed a trail of blood.

As if a body had been dragged on the rocks.

The trail was relatively dry and disappeared behind a set of rocks a few feet away. Lizard was not one to hesitate, so he went and checked it out immediately.

As soon as he was around the outcropping to the other side, Lizard saw something that stopped him dead in his tracks. Before him, on the ground, was Goggle.

Dead. Mutilated.

The mutant had been viciously mauled. Lizard dropped to his knees, disbelieving. He touched his sibling's head, trying to convince himself this nightmare couldn't be possible at at all. Goggle's face was locked in a grimace of horrible pain and shock; his hat had toppled off his head in sign of an obvious struggle, and one of his arms had been completely torn off.

It was then Brenda joined Lizard, greeted by an odour that was unfamiliar to her. Death. And dirt. And blood. All together. She felt like she was going to be sick to her stomach.

This creature had been Lizard's brother, and now he was gone before Brenda even met him. This was impossible. How could he have been killed by a wild animal? If there were dangerous beasts lurking around, wouldn't Lizard have said something?

Slowly, she turned her head so she was facing her companion. His face was paler than she'd ever seen it.

"I'm so sorry," was all Brenda could utter. Her throat felt tight.

Lizard continued to stare at Goggle's body with that same blank expression. Brenda feared he was going into shock.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he spoke. "I need to tell Big Brain what happened."

Brenda was puzzled. Big Brain? Who was he? But she knew now wasn't the time to ask who Big Brain was. In fact, Lizard seemed to be talking to himself rather than to Brenda.

"C'mon. We're goin'."

Brenda climbed onto his back wordlessly. It took them a while to descend, but during that time neither said anything. When they finally reached the ground, he set her down and starting walking away.

Brenda followed him. She had no idea what to to tell him. At least now Lizard knew how she felt about her parents and Lynn.

Lizard took a 1950s army walkie-talkie out of his pocket, pressed the button and began to speak to someone. "Big Brain... it's Lizard. Goggle is dead. I found him on the rocks."

Brenda felt upset for him. _That was his brother... then again, he killed my sister. Maybe he deserves it. _If so, why did she feel bad?

Suddenly she heard a weak, asthmatic voice pick up on the other line. "Dead?"

There was a long period of silence before Lizard answered. "He's all torn up."

Brenda cringed at his bluntness.

"What got him?" came Big Brain's feeble reply.

"Musta been a coyote."

There was no reply on the other line, and Lizard knew what that meant. Barely even looking at Brenda, he said, "We gotta go to Big Brain's house."

She nodded simply before the two finally began to make their way, silently, back to the Test Village.

Brenda felt like she should say something, anything, that would at least make Lizard feel better. If anything could; his only brother was dead. She suddenly felt grateful that Bobby was still around, even if he could be annoying. "Lizard," she said quietly. "I'm really sorry about Goggle."

He didn't respond.

"But... remember. You have a really hard life. All mutants do. Goggle doesn't have to go through it anymore."

Lizard glanced at her. "I guess so." Then, in a softer voice, he said, "Thanks, Brenda."

Brenda had not expected a reaction like that. She liked the warm feeling his words gave her.

Especially once she figured out that he used her real name for the first time.

* * *

Standing outside of Big Brain's house, Brenda felt afraid. What would the other mutants think of her? Would they make Lizard kill her?

"Stay with me," Lizard warned, as if he could read her thoughts. "They know 'bout you, but I don't know how much they'll like you."

"Okay." She moved closer to him as they stepped inside.

They crossed a doorway and entered the front hall.

"Follow me," Lizard said.

She did, but something in the air, a disgusting smell, caught her attention. "Ew, what is that?" But before she could make any discoveries, her ally interrupted.

"It's nothin. C'mon, let's go."

A bit confused, she did as Lizard instructed and went along with him. They went through a fake living room filled with more inert mannequins. An electric fan turned in the corner, close to a shelf filled with old books.

They moved forward. The sound of voices were audible.

Little did she know that the smell was coming from her father's charred body, which resided dining room, sitting among the mannequins, with the American flag that used to adorn his SUV was planted in his forehead. Lizard was aware; after all, he was the one who shoved the flag there. But he couldn't let Brenda know that. It was awful enough for the human to see his brother's destroyed body. The last thing she needed was to see what happened to her own kin.

The two headed up the stairs. "In there." Lizard pointed to the closed door. Brenda could hear voices inside. She took a deep breath and followed Lizard inside.

There, in another room, they all were.

Each and every one of them had a bizarre appearance. Brenda recognized the little girl from Lizard's picture, presumably his sister. She was still young, about fourteen, and wore Bobby's stolen sweatshirt. She was the same height as Brenda and had a fragile look to her, as if even touching her would cause her to shatter into millions of pieces. The hood covered her head, partially hiding her face. She was rather pretty, even with those wonky eyes of hers.

Brenda also recognized the deformed, gruesome-faced giant from the trailer. _Ugh, I don't like him._

There were mutants she'd never seen before as well. There was this one horrible-looking man with a metallic brace screwed on four sides of his face so he could stand straight. Enormous cysts disfigured him, covering every visible part of his body. He held a shotgun.

Then there was a man with long hair and a thick beard; his most noticeable features were his determined but grieving eyes. Next to him was a large woman who suffered from obesity. Two children practically clung to her, their faces and little bodies monstrously degenerated.

Close to the window and in the shadows, someone sat in a wheelchair, and it moved forward to reveal the most horrific sight.

Big Brain.

His head was ten times bigger than his face, so heavy that he was unable to hold it up. It rested on the back of his chair, forcing him to stretch his eyes to see from side to side.

It was at that moment it dawned upon Brenda how much damage had been done by the area's nuclear fallout.

All the mutants seemed perplexed as to why Lizard brought Brenda, but most of them looked upset, probably because they had heard about what had happened. Big Brain on the other hand, chuckled at the sight of a potential meal. "So... it looks like you brought the prisoner..."

Brenda was shocked by Lizard's reaction to what Big Brain had said. Lizard stepped in front of her protectively. "She's not a prisoner," Lizard hissed, glaring daggers at Big Brain, who fell silent at once.

Now everyone looked shocked.

There was silence.

Finally, the man with the beard stepped forward. "What happened to Goggle?" His voice was deep and a bit devilish.

Lizard answered instantly. "Got attacked by somethin'. An animal. Prob'ly a coyote, or a dog."

_A dog?_

Brenda felt a chill go down her spine.

_I have two of them..._

No one said a word. Everyone, except Big Brain, Brenda noticed, was visibly depressed about their loss. The bearded man, in particular, seemed anguished.

"When I find the bastard who did it," he said in a low voice, "I'm gonna take care of it myself."

"It might not be a wild animal, Jupe." The cyst-covered man was trying to comfort him. "For all we know, it coulda been Hades' clan."

"It wasn't Hades' clan," Lizard stated. "Goggle... he was a mess. Only something with claws and teeth coulda done it."

_Hades' clan?_ Brenda suddenly felt scared. There was another clan of mutants? A clan that would attack _other_ mutants?

Big Brain sighed heavily, moving away from the window and wheeling himself over to the couch. His hands were thin and pale, like a child's. "Goggle will indeed be a great loss to our clan. But that is only part of the problem. Now we need to find a new watcher-"

"A NEW WATCHER?" Jupe finally exploded, causing the rest of the mutants to jump back in fear. "THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS TO YOU RIGHT NOW? A NEW WATCHER? MY SON IS DEAD, BIG BRAIN! DEAD! DOES IT NOT MATTER TO YOU AT ALL?"

Big Brain met his gaze without blinking. "You know there's nothing I can do about it, Jupiter. No one expected Goggle to die. It is a very tragic thing, to lose a clanmember, but life has to go on, and new watcher must be chosen."

Jupiter continued to glower at him. Brenda could see how much pain he was in. "Fine," he growled. "Pick a new watcher. But if he or she suffers the same fate as my child, as former leader I assure you they're'll be consequences."

Big Brain didn't even react to Jupiter's threat. "Ruby doesn't have a role yet. She could be the new watcher."

The fourteen-year-old girl's eyes widened. Jupiter grew even more furious. "No. Not Ruby. Anyone but Ruby."

Brenda noticed a hurt look on Lizard's face, but it disappeared after a split-second. She remembered what he had said about Ruby being the favourite.

After thinking long and hard about the situation, Brenda finally acknowledged that Lizard and his family really did have a hard life. She felt their pain; she knew what it was like to lose a family member, even if they had been the reason behind those deaths in the first place.

Big Brain changed the subject. "What should we do about those humans?"

All the mutants looked over at Brenda, who refused to make eye contact. Lizard glared at them and they quickly turned away from her. They all knew it was Brenda's remaining family that Big Brain was talking about. Brenda knew, too. And it hurt.

No one made any suggestions about what to do.

Big Brain sighed. "We'll talk about it when the prisoner is not around."

Brenda cringed at being called that word again, but when she heard Lizard's defensive growl at Big Brain she was immediately reassured.

"Everyone, go back to what you were doing," Big Brain ordered, and everyone obeyed, starting to leave. As they did so, each mutant in turn gave Brenda a very strange look. Even Ruby, who seemed to be rather passive, seemed disturbed, but Brenda couldn't even be bothered anymore.

Lizard looked over at Brenda and nodded at her to follow him as he began to walk out of the room, when Big Brain stopped him. "Lizard..."

Lizard stopped walking. "What?" He was still furious about everything that was going on.

"I need to talk to you... _alone."_

"Sure." Lizard glanced over his shoulder at Brenda. "Wait outside," he told her. She went to do so.

Lizard turned back to his leader. "What the hell do you want?"

"It's about the human girl." Big Brain stared at him coolly. "Why, exactly, are you keeping her?"

Lizard was caught off-guard by the question. "In case we need her for something," he lied.

"Good. That's what I thought." A hint of menace was creeping into Big Brain's voice. "I did consider the idea that you were growing... attached... to her, but that's not in your nature, is it?"

Lizard tried not to lash out at the other hill person. "What, do you think I'm goin' soft or somethin'?" he sneered. "I'm only doing it for the clan's own good."

"Exactly."

Lizard prepared to leave when Big Brain spoke again. "You're not going to be allowed to keep her forever. Remember that, Lizard."

Lizard gnashed his teeth together, slamming the door on his way out.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for killing off Goggle. I liked him too. :( Stupid Beast... I know he was avenging his mate, but still, Goggle was only trying to survive... And yes, I know this was a bit dull and lacked the sexiness of the last one but there'll be more interesting stuff to come.**

**I love reviews like a fat kid loves pie! So please give me pie... er, reviews! XD**


	17. Revelations

_**Abducted**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions and Elena Hurley**_

_**Chapter Seventeen: Revelations**_

**A/N: This... was... hard. I don't want to ruin Lizard's personality. At the same time, though, I want him to be able to evolve- - -I mean, do we really want him to act like a prick forever? I've read fics where people try so hard to keep Lizard in-character that he doesn't grow at all; I don't that to happen here. I want this to stand out from other fanfics in this fandom instead of a bunch of rehashing.**

**This is a very crucial chapter, for both the Lizenda relationship and Lizard's character. Let me know how it turned out. I tried my best.**

**Dance Alice Dance: Where will the story go? You'll have to wait and see. It sort of follows the canon but at the same time it doesn't. I know how vague that just sounded but hopefully it'll make sense later on.**

**kittykat6625: If you want the truth, giving Goggle the axe (metaphorically speaking) is one of my bigger regrets. I really can't go into too much without spoiling everything but it was simply too late to bring him back in the final draft, no matter how much Elena and I wanted to. *sighs* Hopefully poor Goggle will have his time in the spotlight eventually.**

**x Miss . Vengeance: Well I appreciate hearing it wasn't dull!**

**A .Clueless. Conundrum: Like I said before, I really wish that Goggle hadn't died. At the time I didn't realize the role he could have played later on (would go into that but it would ruin the story), but it's simply too late to bring him back now. Don't worry, though... he won't be forgotten by the rest of the characters. Lizard may act cold and uncaring but he does love his brother. As for Big Brain, I'm not a huge fan of him either. I find him very detached from the other mutants and feel he really doesn't care what becomes of them. He'll get his comeuppance soon enough.**

**kaaayyyttee: Yay, it's Kate! *gives a big hug* I feel so guilty about Goggle's death! :,( I'm sorry... This chapter you'll find out if Brenda heard what Big Brain said, don't worry. As for Ruby, she's actually not the favourite. Jupiter loves all his children the same but Lizard is too wrapped up in his anger to realize it. By the way... I'm glad you liked the sex scene. XD I tried my best.**

**Thanks again to those who reviewed last time. :) Every single one of you. I mean it.**

**WARNING: Offensive language and thematic elements. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _The Hills Have Eyes_.  
**

* * *

When he stepped outside, Brenda was waiting for him, as he requested. "What did he say?" she wanted to know.

Lizard had already started walking back home. "Nothin' important."

Brenda knew there was more to it then that, but she didn't press for information. "Alright." Then, in a more gentle voice, she added, "Thanks for sticking up for me."

"It's the least I can do." His tone was nonchalant. "Big Brain's a jackass."

"I can see why you don't like him. He's weird."

"Yeah, he's been weird ever since his papa got sterilized before I was even born. He's dead now."

"Oh..." Brenda averted his gaze. She was a bit disturbed by what Lizard had said. Sterilized? As in, rendered unable to produce anymore children? That was cruel. Now she understood, somewhat, why the mutants acted the way they did.

Lizard was still in a state of grief and anger. His brother, his only brother, was dead. Why did this always happen to his family?

Then there was Big Brain. He couldn't stand him. Big Brain didn't care about Goggle's death, only about the role of the watcher. And he still wasn't sure how to feel about his little sister possibly becoming the new lookout. Still not sure.

Not to mention Big Brain's apathy towards Brenda. Would Big Brain order Lizard to kill her? He hoped not. And what did Big Brain mean when he said he couldn't keep Brenda forever? He wasn't 'keeping' her; she had stayed on her own free will. And he _wanted_ her to stay. But... if Big Brain had someone kill Brenda, he may not have a choice but to let her go...

And then she would end up being on the list of people in his life he lost.

So it was offical: he cared about her.

Why was he feeling this way? Why did the thought of her being hurt bother him so much?

Big Brain may have been the leader, but Lizard wasn't going to stand aside and let him do anything to harm her. Not now, not ever.

He found he always wanted to be with her and when he wasn't, he was thinking about spending time with her; and without her, he just didn't feel right. He actually trusted her, and he knew she trusted him.

But Big Brain was right, in a way. Lizard may not allow any other mutant to come near her, but there was still her family to think about. Brenda had told him that she wanted to stay with him, not the desert. But Lizard couldn't leave the desert. That's where his clan was, where his duties lay.

So she truly would not be able to stay with him forever.

Would he be able to eventually set her free?

And furthermore, if he did set her free, would he ever be truly happy again?

Little did he know that Brenda was thinking the same thing.

She knew that Lizard meant a great deal to her, and that she wanted to stay with him. But... what about her family? They would never accept this. Lizard himself would never accept it. And what about the other mutants? Could Lizard leave them? Would it even be fair?

This looked like an impossible problem.

"I was thinking about what Big Brain said about roles in the desert," Brenda said, trying to lighten the mood. "What exactly do you do?"

"Me?" Lizard tried to be casual about it. "I, uh... I'm assigned to slashin' tires of anyone who passes by our territory. Sometimes I go look for food." He didn't mention that he had been ordered to kill anyone who got in his way.

"Like with my family's car." Brenda couldn't conceal the bitterness in her voice. "I guess that's why you wear that chain-thing, huh?"

"I was only doin' what Big Brain told me to do!" he snapped. "He calls the shots 'round here, not me."

Brenda's blood began to boil. Because of those tires being slashed, people had died. Those were her initial thoughts, at least, until she remembered the one positive thing that came out of this whole mess: she had met Lizard.

Maybe, just maybe, it had made it worth it, even though she would never stop missing her dead family members.

"You're right." Brenda felt bad for lashing out at him. "Sorry."

After a few more minutes of walking, she recalled something else from the meeting. "Lizard?"

"What?"

Brenda swallowed hard. She hoped this question wouldn't bother him. "What did you mean by 'Hades' clan' back at Big Brain's house?"

Lizard stopped short and turned to face Brenda directy. "Hades' clan... well... lemme think of a way to compare them to us." He paused. "'Kay, I can't, so I'm just gonna skip to the details. They live in a different part of the desert than us, in some abandoned mines. They're sorta similar to us, I guess. But their methods are... different."

"Different?" Brenda had a sinking feeling.

"They look for female victims." Lizard tried to explain in the least explicit manner he could, but it was hard. "They... they keep 'em. Not forever. Long enough for..."

"...them to expand their clan," Brenda realized quietly. She got it. The women were raped and held captive for nine months.

"Exactly. But once they pop out the little fucker, they're dead," Lizard finished. "Promise me somethin'."

"Anything."

Lizard actually took her shoulders in his hands, not at all roughly. His voice was solemn. "Promise me, if you do leave... be careful. And if you stay here, don't wander off. If Hades or his lackeys get you... you're worse than dead. I don't..." Lizard looked away, embarrassed by the vulnerability he was letting her see. "...I don't want that to happen."

"It won't. I promise."

"It better not."

"I don't wanna bring it up again, but... wouldn't the babies in Hades' clan be only half-mutant if they come from human mothers?" Brenda had taken a biology class in grade eleven, her previous school year, so she couldn't help but to wonder things like this.

"Hades don't care. To him, a mutant is a mutant." Lizard glanced over his shoulder, as if to make sure that no one was listening. "There are rumours that Hades has more to do with our clan than we know 'bout. I try to ignore them. But the scary thing is, Hades _does_ look like Pluto."

"Your cousin."

"Right. You saw him back at Big Brain's place. You can't miss him, he's huge and as smart as a tumbleweed."

Everything made sense now. "He was the one with you when we met."

"Yeah." Lizard sounded disgusted. "Definitely not my favourite clanmate."

"Because he looks like Hades?"

"Actually it's because he doesn't understand the meanin' of 'personal space'."

Brenda, who had experienced that firsthand, had to agree with him. "You have a point, there." Then she became serious. "Ever think you're a bit hard on him?" She wasn't a huge fan of Pluto after what he tried to pull but he didn't evil. Dumb, maybe, but not evil.

"Oh, don't give me that crap," Lizard scoffed. "Pluto acts like a three-year-old."

"He's your cousin," Brenda reminded him. "You need to make sure nothing bad happens to him." _Ugh... I think I'm being possessed by Mom's spirit or something._

"You sound like Big Mama," Lizard grumbled, practically confirming her thoughts. The two of them had now arrived at Lizard's house. "We're here. You better get a bite to eat. I can hear your stomach gurglin'."

Brenda had to admit he was right. "Sure. We'll share the cereal."

"Good. I'm starved."

They entered the house. As they walked up the stairs, Brenda observed the state of the building. "You really should clean up around here."

"I have better things to do then clean. What good would it do, anyway? It's just gonna get dirty again the next day."

"I believe you," she laughed. Then Brenda took a closer look and furrowed her brow. "Um... what's with the dummies?"

Naturally she had noticed the mannequins in sexual positions.

Even with his sunburn Lizard's face was still scarlet. "That's nothin'." He took her by the hand and dragged her into the bedroom, not wanting to go into detail about his amount of spare time.

When they arrived, Brenda grabbed the box of cereal and joined Lizard, who had thrown himself into a sitting position on the bed. "I hope you like this stuff."

"I'm sure it's better than most things I've eaten," Lizard told her, grabbing a handful from the box and stuffing it in his mouth. He chewed, and after a moment, he smiled. Brenda was pleasantly shocked at the sight. It wasn't often she saw a smile on his face. "Hey, these things are good!" Lizard exclaimed.

"I knew you'd like them," Brenda replied, eating some herself. "They're healthy. Boring, but healthy."

"Huh." Lizard nodded and continued to eat.

Brenda did as well, but one thing bothered her deeply as she did.

Her family.

She wanted to stay there with Lizard, but... if Doug and Bobby found out, they'd hate her.

Would she be able to get Lizard to go with her out of the desert? Would he want to leave his clan?

Then there was the fact Doug and Bobby were still targets of the mutants. God forbid Hades' clan decided to go after them... she didn't want to let her mind even go there.

Lizard felt similarly.

As much as he wanted her to stay, he knew she'd want to see her family eventually. And she wouldn't want to stay in the desert forever. Maybe he could leave his clan and go with her.

But he loved them. They were family to him, even those who weren't related by blood. They were all he had... but he couldn't just let Brenda go.

This was going to be a difficult choice.

"You want somethin' to drink?" Lizard offered. He was trying not to think about the situation. "Somethin' cold, I mean. The Gatorade's prob'ly heated up by now."

"Sure, that'd be great." Brenda smiled at him, her lips catching his attention with the action. He liked her lips, especially the sight of her licking or biting them. It was very appetizing to him... he wasn't sure if it was his hormones at work or if it had to do with the fact he was so used to cannibalizing. Not that he was planning on eating her. Lizard gave one last nod and scampered off to fulfill her request.

Brenda leaned back, waiting for him patiently.

She thought about her feelings.

What _were_ this feelings?

What was Lizard to her now? A friend? More than that? Less than that?

Her brain hurt and she almost longed for school. At least there things made sense in the end.

Finally, Lizard was back with two cups of lemonade. He sat down on the bed again and handed one to her.

"So," she said after thanking him, taking a sip, "You really seem to have a tough life." Her tone was sympathetic.

_What an understatement._ If it had been anyone but Brenda, he would have gotten angry, but he held it in. "You don't know the half of it." Lizard didn't want to show her the contempt he felt but couldn't help it. "You humans have it real easy."

"Not really," Brenda replied. "People are cruel. We're a pretty corrupt race."

Lizard supposed she had a point. Humans are the ones who made him and his family what they became. Big Brain was right about that.

"But you and your family seem close," Brenda finished, taking another sip of lemonade before looking over at him.

Lizard sighed.

Brenda noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'," Lizard lied. "I'm just... thinkin'."

"Is it about Goggle?"

Lizard only shrugged.

Brenda sighed. "I know the feeling of losing a loved one, trust me."

Lizard couldn't meet her eyes. Those three deaths had been his doing. Well, maybe her father's death hadn't completely been his fault, but he had helped set it up. "Yeah," he mumbled, unsure of what to say.

Brenda moved closer to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You didn't know me back then. No one knew this was going happen." Whatever 'this' was.

"I guess so. I mean, if someone told me I was gonna get close to a human girl, I woulda shot them in the head."

Brenda stared at him.

"That came out wrong," Lizard admitted rather sheepishly.

"I'm used to it." Now her head rested on his shoulder.

Lizard glanced at her. "You really ain't scared of me anymore, are ya?"

"Not at all."

He pondered about this. Maybe that's why he liked Brenda so much. She had zero fear of him, she didn't cry and scream at the sight of his disfigured face, and she got close to him without any hesitation.

Maybe if all humans were like her, his hatred of them might lessen a little.

Lizard hesitated before he finally let his head rest against Brenda's. Brenda smiled and made eye contact. Lizard did too and smiled slightly. The both of them, for once, felt genuinely happy.

Just then, a noise of what sounded like water droplets hitting the windows caused Lizard to snap his head up. "What is that?"

"Sounds like it's raining," Brenda replied, shocked. "It actually rains in the desert?"

"It hasn't rained here in... forever," Lizard admitted. He got on his knees to look out the window above the bed, opened the dirty blinds, and took a look. She did the same.

The two stared out at the rain, watching as the once blue sky was now dark gray. No thunder was heard, and no lightning was seen.

Only rain.

Brenda, after a while, decided to break the silence. "I haven't seen rain in a while. It's been a good summer."_ Well, the weather, at least._

"Yeah..." Lizard only continued to stare out at the rain, deep in thought. She wondered what was on his mind now.

"When was the last time you saw rain?" Brenda asked him curiously.

"Last time I saw it was when I was little... with my... mama..." Lizard lowered his eyes from the window. "She told me that the reason it rains is because the angels were cryin'."

She found that genuinely touching. "That's so sweet," Brenda said softly.

"Yeah."

"Your mom sounds like she was a really nice person." _Though it's the first time he's actually mentioned her out loud._

"She was an amazin' person. You wouldn't believe that she's related to me." Lizard was quiet for a moment. "Ruby's a lot like her."

Brenda had to agree. Ruby did look like her mother. So much, in fact, that it was a little scary.

"I think that's why she's Papa's favourite."

"Don't say that! Dads love all their kids the same."

Lizard glared out the window. "Mine loves Ruby most of all."

Brenda bit her lip. She sincerely hoped that Jupiter did love all of his children equally, but after seeing his reaction to Ruby being the new scout, she couldn't completely blame Lizard for jumping to this conclusion. "I don't think that's true."

"If you were 'round here long enough, you'd believe me by now." He sighed, set his glass of lemonade on the windowsill, and lay across the bed. "Maybe if Mama didn't die," he said quietly, "things wouldn't be so shitty."

Brenda set her drink next to his, turning to gaze at him. She could see pain in his blue eyes... old, nearly forgotten pain.

"Her name was Juno. Case I didn't already tell you."

He hadn't. But she could tell he still more to say- - -much to say.

"It was '94," he began slowly. "We were just kids at the time. Mama, Ruby, 'n me all went out to look for somethin' to eat. Maybe find some real food."

Brenda listened intently.

"We'd captured some humans at the time, hadn't hunted 'em yet," Lizard continued. "I wasn't a part of the hunt at the time. Anyway, those humans- - -a bunch of men, like four or five of 'em- - -they were gettin' nosy, and Mama spotted 'em. She was worried. Couldn't let 'em discover our secret. Told us to hide." There was a faraway expression on his face, almost vacant.

Brenda had a bad feeling about where this story was going.

"She tried talkin' to 'em, tryin' to trick 'em... and you wanna know what they did, Brenda?"

She really didn't.

"They raped her. More than once. Raped her and tortured her... There was blood everywhere... she was screamin' for help but no one could hear her... We didn't know what to do." Lizard took a quivering breath. Brenda had never seen him like this before. "They wound up killin' her."

For a long time, neither one of them made a sound. All that was audible was the sound of raindrops hitting the glass.

"They just left her there... they were laughin'." Lizard's fists were clenched and trembling with deep rage. "We tried wakin' her up, but... it was too late." He paused briefly to swipe at his eyes with the back of one gloved hand. "I took Ruby home. Told Papa and Goggle about what happened. Showed Papa her body... everythin' changed after that." The tiny laugh that escaped him was like acid. "Those humans paid for what they did. Every last fuckin' one of them... my first kills." He shook his head, lost in his own world of hurt and regret. "Guess that's how I ended up the way I did."

Brenda was silent. She wasn't sure what to say. All she wanted to do was to hug him.

And she did.

Not knowing what else to do, Brenda hugged him. Lizard said nothing, nor did he hug back. She felt truly sick. "I'm so sorry, Lizard. I really am... No words can describe how terrible I feel for you and your family. Your mother didn't deserve what happened to her... neither did Goggle." Tears filled her eyes. Hearing Lizard's story felt like being stabbed in the gut. Everything made sense now. Like pieces in a puzzle.

It didn't make Lizard's actions right, but at least she knew the reasons behind them.

At last she felt Lizard wrap a single arm around her, pulling her close to him.

It was then she became aware.

She had finally found that little boy in the picture.

"Don't go," she heard him whisper, the warmth from his body covering her like a blanket. He was shaking. "Please don't go."

She buried her face into his shoulder. "I won't." Her voice was thick. "I promise."

A pair of twisted lips pressed against the top of her head, both of his arms wrapping around her now.

They sat there in silence, holding each other as the rain hit the glass window, almost like a soothing lullaby.

Maybe the angels were crying along with them.

* * *

**A/N: Well. If Lizard were here beside me now, I'd have a big bruise on my face from the slap I'd receive from him. But I really want to believe that there's good in him somewhere. There's no such thing as being purely bad. No black-and-white, only shades of gray. And at least the Lizenda romance is thriving at this point.**

**I'd really appreciate new reviews!**


	18. Innocence

_**Abducted**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions and Elena Hurley**_

_**Chapter Eighteen: Innocence**_

**A/N: Hello again! This is probably the fluffiest chapter we'll have, so bear with me. I got the impression that the majority of my readers (save the ones who reviewed) weren't too keen on the last chapter, so I hope this is one is better; I'm trying my best.**

**Velveteen Da Crazy Puppet Lady: I appreciate you calling it beautiful, that's a huge compliment. Props to Elena, however, for coming up with the crying angels line. I won't take credit for that. As for the mannequins... I kind of hope the same thing, lol.**

**Dance Alice Dance: I tried my best to make his opening up realistic. I didn't want to turn him into a mushball. Glad you thought it was okay.**

**kittykat6625: I'm happy you liked it. Here's the next chapter.**

**shiro63: I agree, I feel so bad for poor Lizard. :( I want to give him a hug, if he'd let me.**

**vampireyautja: Kill Lizard? What? Well, I appreciate the review. Don't worry, I have every intention of completing this fanfic. :)**

**WARNING: Offensive language.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _The Hills Have Eyes_.  
**

* * *

"Hey... Blondie. Wake up."

Brenda yawned and opened her eyes, and stared up at Lizard, who was gazing at her. "Did I fall asleep?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah. I swear for a split-second I thought I killed you by accident," Lizard admitted. "You good?"

"I'm fine," Brenda answered, nodding. "Just a little tired."

"A little? Blondie you started snorin'!" His tone was that of humor.

Brenda blushed. "I did?"

"Louder than Pluto I can tell you that."

Brenda put her hand over her face. "God, I feel so embarrassed right now."

"Don't be," Lizard told her. "It's fine. I didn't mind. I haven't slept that good in ages."

She rested her head against his chest. Lizard was lying with his hands casually behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. The bed was intended for one person, but neither minded the intimacy. "Has the rain stopped yet?" Brenda asked him.

"Think so. Haven't heard it since we woke up." He rested one hand on her back. "We should probably go out later and see if there's any clean water for us to collect."

"Sounds like a plan." Brenda closed her eyes. "I can't believe it rained in the desert."

"Neither can I. It's fuckin' weird." Lizard thought for a moment. "Hades and his clan are probably drenched right about now. Serves those bastards right."

Brenda couldn't help but to think of Bobby and Doug out in the rain. She hoped they weren't soaken. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

Brenda swallowed hard. "Do you think that you can pick up Catherine today, from Big Mama? I really want to see her again. She's my niece."

"What's wrong with just you 'n me?"

"Nothing, don't worry. It's only because I want to make sure she's doing okay."

Lizard sighed. "Fine."

"Okay." Brenda nodded and smiled up at Lizard. "Thanks."

"No problem."

There was silence.

"Can I ask _you_ somethin'?" Lizard asked, looking over at Brenda.

"Anything."

"What were you and your family doin' out here in the desert out of all places?" It made no sense to him.

"My dad really wanted to see it," Brenda replied, rolling her eyes a little as she recalled being told about that. "At first I thought it was bullshit. But I'm glad we came here."

"Can't say I disagree." Lizard reflected on the past few days for a moment. "I guess I made a good choice too."

"What do you mean?"

"When we first met, in your trailer... I wasn't plannin' on takin' you at first. I was gonna do somethin' else..." His voice trailed off. It was a touchy subject and he didn't want to go into it. Lizard may not have been educated, but he was clever, clever enough to know the topic would bother Brenda.

She didn't even want to have that idea in her mind. The thought of someone she trusted and cared for violating her was incredibly disturbing. "It's okay." She sat up. "You have a hairbrush?"

"Uh... somewhere I do." Then it clicked. "If you're worried 'bout your hair, don't. Our standards aren't that high."

"Whatever, I'll clean up later." Brenda gave in. "Can we please go now?"

Lizard was confused. "Go where?"

"Just... out."

He went along with it. "Sure, why not? We'll pick up the kid along the way."

Brenda beamed at the last part. "You're letting me go see Catherine?"

"We're bringin' her over here," the mutant informed her. "To take care of her."

Brenda knocked Lizard backwards onto the bed with a hug, startling him pleasantly. She was ecstatic. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"She... can you get the hell off? I can't breathe too good."

"She loud?" Lizard asked suspiciously as he and Brenda sat up.

"Not really. She's a good baby."

"Better be."

"How long has it been since you've been around a baby?"

Lizard actually had to try to remember. "Ruby, I guess. I remember when Venus and Mercury were babies, but I avoided them like the plague. Wouldn't shut the hell up."

"Venus and Mercury?"

"The two little shits back at Big Brain's."

"They were only babies," Brenda scolded. "No need to be so hard on them. Are they related to you?"

"Nope. Just clanmates. Big Mama takes care of them but she ain't the one who gave birth to 'em."

"Then who did?"

"Maia was their mama. Their papa was..." Lizard paused to snigger. "Uranus."

"My _what?"_

He could barely contain his laughter. "Uranus... you know, like the planet."

"Uranus?" Brenda started to laugh as well. "That was his name?"

"Yeah, that was his name. He hated it with a passion." Lizard's smile faded. "They died 'bout six years ago now. Ate somethin' real toxic by accident."

"Oh." Brenda regretted finding Uranus' name funny. So many deaths... "I'm sorry."

But he had moved on to the next subject already, talking about the children once more. "Big Mama takes good care of them. She's a grumpy old thing but she loves kids."

Brenda was relieved. Obviously Big Mama knew how to handle a baby, so Catherine truly was in good hands.

"That's good to hear."

"You ain't hearin' it." Lizard began leading her out the door. "You're gonna see it."

* * *

They walked through the streets of the Test Village, Lizard keeping Brenda's hand in his the entire time. She couldn't help but to blush, that pleasant warm feeling back in her belly.

"Lizard? Where are we going?" Brenda questioned. They had reached the last house on the street. She saw an old generator on full throttle, thick smoke pouring from the exhaust. Someone clearly lived here.

"To meet someone."

They entered the house and went upstairs, eventually reaching a door. From the other side, she could hear what sounded like children talking and playing.

"Who?"

"Mercury and Venus." Lizard opened the door.

Brenda peeked inside, only to see two small faces staring up at her curiously from the shadows, kind smiles on their faces. Brenda recognized them as the little mutants from the meeting earlier that day.

"Look!" Mercury said loudly. "It's Lizard's girlfriend!"

Lizard scowled at him. "Don't push your luck, kid."

Venus tilted her head to one side, her gaze fixed on Brenda. "Lizard's girlfriend, will you play with us?"

Brenda giggled, partly at the innocence of the kids and partly at what they were calling her. "My name is Brenda. Sure, I'll play with you!" She sat down in front of the two kids before glancing at Lizard. "Wanna play too?"

Lizard shook his head rapidly. "I'll go talk to Big Mama. Maybe she'll take me to Catherine."

"Okay." Brenda turned back to Venus and Mercury as he walked away. "What do you two wanna play?"

"Shadow puppets!" they chimed in unison.

"Shadow puppets?" Brenda blinked in surprise, then nodded. "Shadow puppets it is."

"YAY!" they squealed.

* * *

"Okay... so... this-" Brenda held up her hand in front of the flashlight in the room, which created what looked like a rabbit shadow on the wall, "-Is a rabbit. And this-" Now she moved her left hand in front of her right hand, making what looked like a spider, "-Is a spider. Those are the only two I know how to do." Brenda smiled at Venus and Mercury. "Wanna show me which ones you know how to do?"

"Yeah!" they piped up in unison. Mercury went first and held both of his hands out, creating the shadow of a dog.

Once it was Venus' turn, she did the same thing with her hands, and when Brenda looked up, she could see it was a butterfly. It looked so good that it shocked her. Both Mercury and Venus' shadow pupets were very realistic.

"How... how did you two learn how to do shadow puppets so well?" Brenda was very impressed.

Venus shrugged her miniature shoulders. "Practice."

"Ohhh." Brenda nodded. "I see."

Just then there was the sound of someone approaching. Brenda, Mercury and Venus all looked up to see Lizard enter the room, carrying baby Catherine his arms. Catherine wasn't scared at all by Lizard. In fact she kept reaching her tiny hands up to touch his face and play with his hair. She kept cooing as well, a sign that meant she was truly happy.

"I think she likes me," Lizard remarked, holding the bundle close. "Didn't cry one bit."

"Catherine!" Brenda jumped to her feet and rushed over to greet her precious niece. "How are you, sweetie?" she gushed. "Auntie Brenda missed you so much!"

Catherine beamed at the sight of her mother's sister, reaching out for her. Lizard handed her the baby, and Brenda cuddled her. "Thank God she's okay... you gave her to the right person, Lizard."

"She's a baby," he said simply. "Big Mama's the only one who knows how to handle babies."

"Where is Big Mama?" Mercury inquired.

"Watchin' _Divorce Court_ on the TV." Lizard sounded unimpressed. "If you need her, just go downstairs." He changed the subject. "Ready to go home, Blondie?"

"I think we better, for Catherine." Brenda stood up and to say good-bye to the young mutants. "See you later, guys! Have a good day!"

"Bye-bye!" Venus waved.

"Bye Brenda! Have fun marryin' Lizard!" Mercury called as they left.

Lizard resisted the urge to go back and strangle him.

* * *

**A/N: I am so glad I was able to upload this. It has not been easy working on this fic while being banned from the computer by my parents. Like I said earlier on, if a chapter comes late, I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do about it. I can't please everyone, can I?**

**I hope this update was an improvement over the last. I'm sorry if some of you don't like the direction I chose, but it's too late to change things now... if you don't like it, don't read it. Nevertheless I'd really appreciate reviews.**


	19. Reunion

_**Abducted**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions and Elena Hurley**_

_**Chapter Nineteen: Reunion**_

**A/N: I've returned! With a new chapter, of course. This was another challenge. A certain character makes his first major appearence, a character who I don't have much experience writing for. I hope I got his personality down pat. It was actually trickier than I originally anticipated. Oh well. Hope y'all like this.**

**WARNING: Violence and offensive language.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _The Hills Have Eyes_.  
**

* * *

Lizard and Brenda watched as Catherine slept on Lizard's bed. He couldn't really help but smile at the child. Maybe Brenda was rubbing off on him. Or maybe it was the innocence of the baby. It didn't matter. Since she was with Brenda, he had no intention to harm her. "Looks like we'll be sleepin' on the floor tonight," Lizard joked quietly to the human.

Brenda, who was freshly showered and back in the clothes Lizard had let her borrow, playfully slapped him on the shoulder. "Oh, you know you're fine with it. I have you as my pillow." She winked at him.

Lizard was about to respond with a dirty joke when suddenly he heard his walkie-talkie starting to crackle. "Lizard..."

Big Brain.

Lizard rolled his eyes. "I'll be right back."

Brenda only nodded understandingly before turning her attention back to Catherine.

Lizard left the room, shutting the door behind him, before answering the walkie-talkie. "What?" he hissed, a little annoyed that the peace was being disrupted.

"Lizard... kill the girl and the baby."

Lizard felt as if his heart had stopped. Maybe it did. He wasn't sure.

"Why?" he snarled into the walkie-talkie.

No response. Only static.

"Big Brain." Lizard's voice grew increasingly furious. "Tell me what is goin' on _right now."_

Still, nothing.

Lizard threw the walkie-talkie to the floor in a rage. But rage wasn't the only thing he was feeling.

Hopeless. He was feeling hopeless.

What was he going to do? What would to consequences be if he disobeyed Big Brain?

If he didn't kill Brenda and Catherine, someone else would.

What was more important to him: these two humans, or his loyalty to his clan?

Lizard knew what he had to do, and he couldn't say he was too pleased.

Leaving the walkie-talkie on the floor, he headed back into the bedroom. "Brenda," he said in a low voice. "I need to tell you somethin'."

Brenda walked over to him, careful not to wake Catherine. "What is it?" She was concerned about the amount of tension in his voice.

Lizard did not hesistate to reveal the truth. "Big Brain wants me to kill you and Catherine." Her eyes became huge and terrified, but he went on. "I won't. I'm not gonna kill either of you. Big Brain can get mauled by a wild animal for all I care. I'm not killin' you."

Brenda was mortified. "W-what's gonna happen?"

Lizard knew there was only one option, and he didn't like it. Not one bit. "I have to take you and Catherine back to your family. Your human family."

"No... I meant, what's gonna happen to you?"

"My ass is in deep trouble if I stay," Lizard stated grimly. "So I'm goin' with you."

Brenda studied his expression. He was clearly miserable. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I know this isn't what you want."

"It's not," Lizard said bluntly. "But that ain't what matters now. C'mon, we gotta get Catherine outta here before-" Lizard turned around... and came face to face with Ruby. She stood in front of the bed.

Blocking his way.

Lizard didn't know how the fuck she got in there, but he couldn't care less. "Get out of the way Ruby," he warned.

Ruby didn't move away, pissing him off even further. "I said get," he warned her again, this time his voice more venomous. "Now get."

Brenda watched, bewildered. Why was Ruby here, anyway?

She found out at once.

Ruby grabbed Catherine, who promptly woke up and started crying, and darted past Lizard, so quickly that he didn't have time to grab her. "Catherine!" Brenda cried, running for her niece.

_"FUCK!"_ Lizard roared, going after his sister as well.

It was on.

* * *

A good five or ten minutes later, Lizard and Brenda (who was having a challenge keeping up) chased Ruby on the edge of a mountain. Lizard's sister was seventy yards ahead of them, which only made Lizard angrier, towing his chain of spikes along. "RUBY... RUBY! YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU HEAR ME, YOU LITTLE BITCH?"

The road on the edge came to a dead end.

Ruby was stuck; the only way out was to climb. Lizard saw his chance. As she attempted to ascend, an act near impossible, he grabbed her ankle. All Brenda could do was watch and pray that Catherine wouldn't be hurt.

Ruby tried to fight Lizard off, but he was too strong. Ruby, apparently fed up, kicked him right in the jaw, and he fell right off.

With no time to react, Lizard was brutally struck in the face with the butt of a strangely familiar shotgun.

It was none other than Doug Bukowski.

Catherine's father was unrecognizable, disfigured with wounds. His glasses were terribly cracked, and his clothes, especially his white Oxford shirt, were stained with blood. His middle and ring finger had even been clearly sliced off on one of his hands.

Brenda's jaw dropped. Everything was happening so fast. She had no time to process the situation. "DOUG?" She ran over as fast as she could towards the fight before it could worsen, her voice shrill. "STOP IT! STOP IT!"

Taking no chances and screaming like a wild beast, Doug beat Lizard repeatedly. His adversary's face was bloody- - -his nose had clearly been broken- - -and he could barely stand. Just as Doug turned the weapon around and Lizard fell to his knees, Brenda jumped in the way. "NO!"

"BRENDA, MOVE!" Doug snarled, still pointing the gun at Lizard, who had collapsed onto his stomach. His face was buried in the dust.

This was not how either of them had expected the 'rescue' to go. Both were in too much shock to let it really sink in. "You're going to kill him!" Brenda cried. Her brain had still not accepted the fact her brother-in-law, whom she'd been worrying over for three days, was standing in front of her.

Doug tried to remain calm, but anyone could see he was struggling. "Brenda, do you understand what's going on here?"

"No, _you_ don't understand."

"He's..." Doug struggled to find words. "He's one of them, Brenda! What has he done to you? He's dangerous! Get out of the way!"

"If you would just fucking listen to me-"

Doug finally reached his breaking point. "NO!" he seethed. "YOU LISTEN, BRENDA! THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE SAYING! THEY HAVE CATHERINE-"

The sound of someone clearing their throat caught his attention. Everyone, even Lizard, who was still on the ground, turned in the direction of the noise.

There was Ruby, with extending the baby in Doug's direction.

Doug, at first, didn't hesitate to point the gun at Ruby, but once he realized she meant no harm and was only trying to give Catherine back, he let the weapon fall the ground and approached her. He seemed to be exhausted.

"See?" Brenda couldn't help but to feel a little smug. "I told you. She won't hurt us. Neither will Lizard." _At least anymore,_ she added silently. _So that's what Ruby wanted all along. To help._

"Who?" Doug, who was embracing Catherine, looked up at Brenda confusion. A smiling Ruby, meanwhile, was watching Doug and Catherine, moved.

"The bastard you hit in the face," Lizard replied icily, trembling as he stood up and wiping the blood from his face the best he could, "would be me. I'm Lizard." As if to punctiate his sentence, he snapped his nose back into place.

Doug gave him a look of absoloute loathing but did not speak.

Lizard stared at Doug blankly before speaking to Brenda. "Can I please kill him?" He was far too tired to unleash his full fury. After all that had occured the past few days, enough was enough.

Doug at once went to reach for the shotgun, but Brenda stopped him. "He's kidding," Brenda answered quickly. "He's only kidding."

Lizard gave Brenda that same blank look before sighing. "Yeah... I'm such a comedian..." There was a pause. "No, seriously. Can I please at least break his nose? I really can't feel my face."

If looks could kill, the one Doug gave Lizard would've probably caused him to catch fire. Lizard may have hated Doug but the feeling was mutual. "Brenda, do you have any idea what your little friend here has done?"

"You can drop the macho act, Glasses," Lizard retorted before Brenda could. "It ain't impressin' me much."

Doug looked from Lizard to Brenda. He couldn't believe his dead wife's sister had found trust in this post-atomic creature. He wondered if he was facing Lynn's killer... after all, he had no way of knowing. He and Bobby had gotten less than a glimpse of the mutants who had ran away that night. The worst thing he had seen this Lizard guy do was break into their trailer and mouth off.

On the other hand, he really didn't look like the kind of person that could be trusted at all. If these abominations counted as people; he personally didn't think so. "How long has he been with you? Which one of them took you?"

"I did," Lizard informed him.

Without even facing her friend, Brenda clamped a hand over his mouth. Lizard let out muffled shouts of protest, but Brenda talked over them. "He did take me, but he didn't hurt me. I swear on my life, Doug. Neither did Ruby over there." She smiled gratefully in Ruby's direction. The mutant girl smiled back, though unsurely. "What happened to you?" Brenda demanded in a quivering voice. Doug's wounds scared her. What on earth had happened to him? Doug, of all people? The gun-hating democrat?

"I'll tell you later." Doug had not taken his eyes off Lizard and was clinging to his daughter like she'd disappear if he didn't. "I... I'm only glad you're safe. Both of you."

Before she could say anymore there was a sharp pain. "OW!" Brenda yelped, whipping her hand away from Lizard's mouth. She gave him a dirty look. "You bit me!"

"Just to get your attention." Lizard stared Doug unwaveringly. "Look. Let's be clear. I do not fuckin' like you. I don't even want to be standin' _near_ you." Even with that cleft lip anyone could tell he was sneering. He truly resented Doug, and Brenda knew there were reasons for it she still didn't understand. This wasn't only about Doug beating on him twice, and that was bad enough.

"And I honestly don't give a damn how you feel 'bout me or my kind," he went on. "But no, I ain't gonna hurt ya, or your kid, or Blondie." For the briefest moment his intense gaze landed on Brenda. Then, just like that, it returned to Doug. "I don't like you, Glasses, but Blondie's real worried 'bout you and that Bobby guy and I promised myself I'd watch out for her." He didn't even blink. "All I want from you is to lemme keep that promise."

Doug said nothing for the longest time, absorbing this. He finally exhaled, as if he had been holding his breath. "You know what? I am just... sick. Sick of all this. All I want to do right now is go back to the trailer and get out of this place."

"...All of us?" Ruby asked softly. Her voice was raspy and had that same slight southern accent that Lizard's did, though fainter, and was as frail as her body.

Everyone stared at her in surprise. Brenda hadn't even heard her speak before.

Doug seemed to examine her before nodding slowly.

"Thank you," Ruby said in that some quiet, raspy voice. "We appreciate it."

Lizard crossed his arms over his chest. Both internally and externally, he felt like complete crap. He wanted things to go back to the way they were earlier that morning and it drove him crazy that things would be different from this point on.

Doug said nothing more, beginning to walk towards the direction of the Carter trailer home.

As the rest of them followed, Brenda reached over and took Lizard's hand, bringing him back to reality. He could barely comprehend the situation, it was all happening so fast.

Lizard turned over to look at Brenda, who smiled warmly at him. Lizard smiled back, ignoring the throbbing he felt in his face. He squeezed her hand, and she squeezed his back.

No matter how bad things got, at least he had someone to rely on.

* * *

**A/N: Doug's back! Did my audience like his return, and above all the chapter? Either way, expect more in another two weeks. More characters will be introduced soon!**

**Go ahead and review!**

**Seriously.**


	20. Plans

_**Abducted**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions and Elena Hurley**_

_**Chapter Twenty: Plans**_

**A/N: Time for the next installment of this saga! Hope you all are as excited to read this as I am to post it!**

**Wow. Chapter twenty. We've come so far. And there's still more to come, too! ;) I've already decided on the number of chapters this is going to have!**

**Velveteen Da Crazy Poppet Lady: Good riddance to Big Brain! Also, you'll find out what happens to Bobby in this chapter.**

**x Miss . Vengeance: Rivalry indeed... the Doug-Lizard relationship has always fascinated me.**

**Dance Kate Dance: Bobby's reaction is waiting right here in this chapter, my friend. **

**WARNING: Offensive language.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _The Hills Have Eyes_.  
**

* * *

During the way back, Brenda reunited with her dog, Beast. She learned from Doug that Beauty had been killed, which had greatly upset her, but there was nothing anyone could do about it.

When they finally arrived at the trailer, Brenda was in for more than just a little shock.

Right at her feet was one of the family photos of her whole family (her parents, Lynn, Doug, Catherine, herself, Bobby, Beast, and Beauty) slowly burning away in flames.

The trailer had exploded. It was obvious. Pieces of it still burned, right in the middle of the desert.

In the center of it was all was Brenda's little brother, Bobby Carter, who was fifteen. His face had changed from when she last saw him. He was no longer an innocent kid. His eyes were filled with rage and determination to survive and succeed no matter what. The boy had been pacing around several feet away when he looked up and saw the group of survivors. His grim face broke out into a grin, especially at the sight of Brenda and Catherine, and he ran towards them to greet them. Brenda opened her arms so that she could hug her sibling, but suddenly Bobby stopped. The expression of joy on his face faded into one of terror and confusion at the sight of Lizard and Ruby, Brenda knew, standing among them.

"W-what are they doing here?" Bobby stammered, causing Lizard to roll his eyes in mild irritation.

"They're staying with us," Brenda said simply.

"But..." Bobby seemed at loss for words. He was shaking. Whatever he and Doug had been through, it was bad. Brenda felt a knot forming in the pit of her stomach when she went over the possibiliteis.

"It's a long story." At last she wrapped her arms around him. "We're all okay Bobby. I promise."

Bobby didn't even reply, accepting her comfort. Like nearly everyone else, he was too worn out to feel angry or scared any longer. Explanations could come later. He was merely glad that his remaining family had made it out alive.

Meanwhile, Ruby began to wander around when something caught her eye. Or rather, some_one._ The young mutant gasped at the sight, and tears filled her eyes.

It was her father's dead body.

"Did they hurt you?" Bobby was demanding. His eyes darted around everywhere. It was all so much... "Doug, man, what did they do to you?" His voice cracked on the last few words.

Ruby stumbled over, grabbing hold of Lizard's arm. He glared at her, out of patience. "What?"

"Papa," Ruby cried, trying to pull him along while pointing in the direction of Jupiter's corpse. "Papa's over there..."

"Huh?" Lizard didn't get it. "What you talkin' 'bout?"

"You killed one?" Doug looked relieved as he spoke to Bobby. Beast let out a little whine as Brenda rubbed his head.

Lizard understood then. Feeling numb, he followed Ruby over to the area.

There, surrounded by debris, Jupiter's body was impaled on a darkened metal siding. He was entirely burned, his skin raw and unrecognizable. A pickaxe was sticking out of his skull.

Pretty soon everyone was surrounding the dead patriarch. Brenda stumbled back at the sight of it. This was the second body she had discovered in one day.

Ruby began to wail, kneeling beside her father's body. Lizard stared at his dead parent for a few heartbeats longer before turning on Bobby, his rage returning at last. "You killed him," he growled through clenched teeth.

Bobby started to defend himself, but it was true. He had, in fact, killed one of the most important members of the clan. "I put him out of his misery," he tried to explain. "He was still alive when he got impaled. He was suffering."

"And how the _fuck_ did he get impaled in the first place?" Lizard was advancing towards him now, ready to attack.

Beast leaped in his path but the snarl of rage Lizard let out sent him cowering behind Doug, who ordered, "Brenda, calm him down. Now." Right back into defense mode. Doug seemed like a different man altogether. Like a stranger.

Brenda grabbed Lizard by the arm before he could lunge at Bobby, who was backing up. "He tried to kill me!" Bobby shouted. "I had to!"

Brenda didn't want to admit it, but Bobby had a point. "Lizard," she said gently, aware how lame her attempt at soothing him was. "It was self-defense."

Lizard's head snapped in her direction. "Who's side are you on?" he spat, wrenching out of her grasp.

"I'm not on anybody's side!" Brenda shot back. "For God's sake! We're trying to survive out here, guys!" She was addressing everyone. "We all want the same thing, don't we?"

_"We're_ trying to survive," Doug corrected her, his tone still filled with that authority from moments before. "If more of these things see them, they won't attack them, they'll attack us."

"You're wrong."

Everyone was surprised when Ruby spoke up. She gazed up at everyone, her face streaked with tears. "Some mutants will attack us. Like Hades' clan."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute." Bobby didn't like a bit of what he was hearing. "You're saying there's a completely different group of freaks out there?"

Ruby nodded solemnly, unfazed by his vocubulary. "They're very dangerous."

"Not to mention we know the way around the desert like the back of our hands," Lizard added, trying to block his father's death out for a few moments longer. If he let it get to him, they were all screwed. "You need us."

"For what?" Bobby glared at him. He was beyond mad at this point and spoke through clenched teeth. "After all you've done, why could we possibly need you?"

"For protection," Lizard answered simply. Like Ruby, he brushed off the teen's fury. "Unless you wanna get killed by Hades..." He looked over at Brenda. "But I won't let that happen." Lizard turned his attention back toward the other males. "They're vicious."

"And you're not?" Doug snapped.

"Well ya _better_ believe it, Glasses, 'cause it's true," Lizard shot back in defense.

"When will they be there?" Brenda inquired, her shoulders starting to shake.

"Soon. They don't live far from here." To Doug and Bobby: "We gotta get outta here. Now."

"Where are we gonna go?" Doug felt hopeless. "Don't you know the road dead ends five miles from here?"

"Besides," Bobby glared at Lizard, "How do we know he isn't part of that... that..."

"Clan?"

"Whatever you call it."

Brenda opened her mouth to defend Lizard, but he spoke for himself. "Those bastards are disgustin'. Even I wouldn't be caught dead workin' for Hades."

"A-and Lizard's not like that," Brenda added. Lizard was a bit irritated by her intervention but she didn't notice. "He was kicked out of his own clan because he wouldn't kill me and Catherine."

Doug and Bobby looked genuinely startled. "Because he refused to kill you and Catherine?" Doug repeated, making sure he had heard correctly.

"Yes," Brenda confirmed.

"What about her?" Doug gestured to Ruby.

"She was helpin' us... I guess that makes her banished too," Lizard supposed.

Bobby was busy staring at Ruby; that didn't go unnoticed by her. "What is it?" she asked uneasily, sure it was because of her deformities.

"Have we ever...?" Bobby rubbed his head. "Nevermind. Anyway, uh... thanks for not killing them, I guess..." Bobby's voice trailed off as he realized he didn't even know his sister's ally's name.

"Lizard."

"Right."

"I am wondering one thing," Doug said, a little suspiciously. "Why would the other clan come here? Don't they live in another part of the desert?"

"They do." Lizard hadn't taken his eyes off his father's corpse. His voice was more than a little hallow. "But once they figure out there are humans here and we're lettin' 'em get away, they'll be pissed. Once they see that Papa's dead..." Lizard sighed. "Shit'll get real."

Ruby sniffled. "I-I think we should warn the others." By 'others' she was referring to the rest of her family.

Doug caught on and jumped in the conversation at once. "No. No. Absoloutely not."

"How many of 'em are left, anyway?" Lizard wondered in that same empty voice. "Big Brain, Pluto, Big Mama, Cyst, the kids..." He snorted. "They can do whatever the fuck they want to Big Brain. I don't give a damn."

"Two of them are already dead." Doug's voice was not as harsh as his words were. "I had to bring them down in self-defense. They attacked me first."

Lizard didn't say anything. Great... not only was his brother dead, and his father, but so were Pluto and Cyst. He knew they were the two Doug was talking about. Who else could it be?

"How are we gonna get out of here without being, like, attacked?" Brenda wanted to know.

The hairs on the back of Lizard's neck stood up.

He became aware that they were not alome.

"Well... for one, they won't hesitate to kill any of us. That includes Ruby 'n me. And two..." Lizard looked up at one of the hills. "...They're watchin' us."

"What?" Doug was mortified, again springing into attack mode. "Where?"

"Up there somewhere," Lizard answered, not taking his eyes off the hill. "I dunno where."

"We have to find help." Brenda was terrified. "W-we can't possibly be out here all by ourselves, right?"

Doug and Bobby looked earnest; Lizard, on the other hand, refused. "No way. Blondie, you musta forgotten somethin': we're mutants. They'll never believe ya."

"Of course they'd believe us," Brenda argued. "We have proof!"

Lizard gave a little laugh, but it wasn't a happy one. "Ohhh no. I ain't gonna show my face in there and neither is my sister."

"It's either that or getting eaten by evil whatever-you-are," Bobby reminded him.

"Mutants."

"What?"

"We're mutants," Lizard explained curtly. "Y'know... the result of the nukes from way back?" Before either he or Doug could ask, further questions he added, "Now ain't the time for stories. We gotta get a move on."

"So we're going?" Doug pressed.

Lizard hesistated for a long time before giving in. "Yeah, we are. Only because of Hades' clan. I'd rather get poked by needles than outnumbered by those jackasses any day."

"Poked by needles?" Ruby didn't understand.

"The humans'll probably do tests on us. Worst case scenario: we end up at a zoo. Or part of a carnvial attraction."

Ruby let out a tiny squeak.

"We won't let them," Brenda promised. "We'll say that you guys saved us from the dangerous mutants."

"'We'?" Doug wasn't happy.

"C'mon," Brenda pleaded. "For their sake. I don't want them to end up in some weird lab."

Doug rolled his eyes at her and sighed. He didn't even have the strength to argue with her. "Alright, fine. But they better not try anything or I'll kill them myself."

Ruby shrank back and the dangerous fire returned to Lizard's eyes, but neither said a word.

"Why would they do that?" Brenda scowled at her brother-in-law, who throughout the whole thing was still holding Catherine. "They have no reason to."

"It's Hades' clan you need to be worried about," Lizard insisted. "Remember? They'll do whatever they want to us. All of us. Now that my papa's dead they ain't got no limits."

"He's kinda got a point there," Bobby admitted nervously.

Doug snapped his head in his direction, and Bobby defended his statement. "They're gonna kill us all."

"I won't let 'em," Lizard vowed, watching Brenda out of the corner of his eye.

Brenda was the first to get down to business. "Okay, so how are we gonna do this? We need to ocome up with a plan before they get here."

"First thing's first, we gotta haul ass outta here."

"What about Big Mama and the kids?" Brenda couldn't help but to feel afraid for them. Mutated or not, they were innocent. She didn't want to see anything bad happen to them.

"I don't know know if there's anything we can do about 'em. Even if I told her to leave, she'd refuse. If she won't go, neither will Mercury 'n Venus."

"Can you at least warn them?"

Doug glanced over his shoulder. "I think we should just get out of here. The sooner the better."

"Doug," Brenda said firmly. "They're children. Big Mama is only taking care of them. They're harmless."

"I guess I could go warn 'em," Lizard supposed.

"How long with that take?" Doug demanded, protectively holding Catherine.

"A while..."

"We need to go!" Bobby urged. _"Now._ We're running out of time."

Lizard was genuinely frusterated and torn over the decision. He knew he had to warn them, but he didn't have his walkie-talkie. What if, by going over to warn them, he ended up sacrificing everyone else? Then warning Big Mama would have been for nothing, and they would all die. As much as he hated to admit it, Doug and Bobby were right. "Fine," he retorted. "We'll go now. We gotta leave this territory and-" It hurt his pride to admit it. "-find help like Brenda. I know my way around the desert. So does Ruby."

"Okay then, let's go," Doug said coolly. He gave Catherine a comforting little squeeze, as if to reassure her, before heading away with Beast and Bobby in tow.

When Brenda noticed Lizard and Ruby weren't following, she stopped and turned around. The siblings were standing over Jupiter's body. Brenda began to walk towards them, and as she did, she heard Ruby speak.

"I love you, Papa," Ruby whispered, sniffling a little.

Then it was Lizard's turn to speak. "Bye, Papa." His voice revealed regret but no visible sadness. "I hope I can make you proud."

"You will."

Lizard and Ruby both looked up to see Brenda behind them. She smiled kindly at them both.

"Brenda!" Doug called. "Come on!"

She looked back over at Lizard, who nodded knowingly. It was time for the journey away to begin.

* * *

**A/N: Now Bobby and Beast have been thrown into the mix as well. You'll have to stick around to find out how things turn out for them. I really hope this was an enjoyable update. Don't worry, the Lizard/Brenda romance will be touched on again soon enough.**

**Another update will arrive in two weeks. Until then, please review!**


	21. Potiental Help

_**Abducted**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions and Elena Hurley**_

_**Chapter Twenty-One: Potiental Help**_

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time. Ugh, I'm starting eleventh grade the day after tomorrow. I'm praying to God that I'll still get enough time to work on this baby. Enjoy this chapter, because there's the possibility the next one will be delayed.**

**WARNING: Offensive language.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _The Hills Have Eyes_.  
**

* * *

For the next thirty minutes, there was nothing but sand and dust and hills. No people, or buildings, in sight. Doug wanted to yell at Lizard for leading them nowhere, but chose not to. As strongly as he disliked Brenda's little friend, he was aware that there was no time time for pointless squabbling.

Ruby- - -who Doug allowed to carry Catherine only because his exhaustion was growing unbearable- - -and Brenda- - -who had recently pulled her hair back in a ponytail thanks to the humidity- - -stayed in the back of the group while the men, plus Beast, walked in front.

That was when Ruby swore she heard something subtle, like a rustling. After a lifetime of living in a goverment atomic zone she knew when something was amiss. Immediately the teenage mutant approached her older brother. "I think they're here," she whispered fearfully.

Lizard sped up a little. "Then we gotta hurry. Think they're watchin' us?"

"I don't know," she answered, visibly shaken. "I think something's wrong..."

"You heard her. Move it, people!" Lizard barked.

Doug gave him a withering look. "For your sake I hope you're taking us the right way."

"So do I," Lizard muttered under his breath.

Bobby too was tiring out. "If it just me or are we making no progress at all?"

"I know what I'm doin'," Lizard hissed, staring straight ahead.

"Bobby's right, Lizard." Brenda knew she had to be the voice of reason. After all, out of the whole lot of them she experienced the least trauma, if any at all. She was the only one with a stable head on their shoulders and she knew it. "We're really... _not_ making any progress. We need to think of something else."

"Well, then what do you suggest, wise-one?" he snapped.

"You don't need to get mad at me!" Brenda was irked by Lizard's spitfire temper, but at least she was used to it. "I mean, this was your brilliant idea!"

"You two, stop fighting!" Doug ordered, silencing the petty arguement. "A new tactic really isn't such a bad idea, is it?"

"What do _you_ suggest then, Geek-Boy?" Lizard demanded rudely.

Doug sighed, running his fingers through his dirtied hair. It was a miracle he was still functioning, both physically and mentally, at this point. "We have to separate."

The others gawked at him. Even Beast seemed put off by the idea, his ears flattening against his head.

"Split up?" Bobby couldn't believe his ears. "Are you fucking serious? Don't you know what happens when people split up?"

"You're pretty much givin' Hades 'n his gang a pass to an all-you-can-eat-buffet," Lizard agreed tartly.

"Will you give me a minute to explain?" For a second it was easy to tell just close to breaking down Doug was, but he immediately regained his composure. "Bobby, you go with Brenda and Lizard-" Doug let the last name slip out with disdain. "-to the east. Ruby, Beast, Catherine, and I will head towards the west. Tomorrow morning at noon we'll meet in this area and see who found what. If we find help, we come back with that help."

"That's a crap idea," Lizard said bluntly.

"What he _means_-" After eyeing him warningly Brenda turned Doug with pleading eyes. "It's a really bad move. It's too dangerous for any of us to split up."

"We can't keep going in the same direction." Doug stuck firmly by his decision. "There's life out there somewhere and this is the only way we're gonna find it."

"You better be right, Glasses." Lizard glared at Doug. Though he wouldn't admit it aloud, he was worried about being seperated from his little sister. The other man didn't even have enough strength to carry his own baby for God's sake.

"I know what I'm doing," Doug promised. "Honest."

* * *

So they split up.

After more than an hour of heading east, there was still nothing in sight but hills and sand.

Bobby wanted to know why he was stuck with his sister and her weird buddy. He had a strange feeling that the only reason Doug put him with the pair in the first was because if it was _only_ the two of them, they would have had sex. Though it was the worst possibe time to have sex... He shuddered at the thought of them having sex in general.

Trying to take his mind off that gross though, Bobby spoke up. "How much longer?"

"We won't make it anywhere until nightfall, most likely," Lizard answered, remaining close to Brenda. Bobby was behind them, glancing around in paranoia.

"Where will we end up by then, do you think?" Brenda asked, looking around in search of any sign of help.

"I would suggest this one gas station," Lizard replied. "But, uh, the guy that works there? Dead."

"You killed him?" Bobby backed away, his terror returning.

"Nah, crazy ol' bastard shot himself." _Then Cyst got the gun, and when Glasses killed 'im _he_ got the gun. Like some sorta twisted fuckin' cycle._

As Lizard mulled over that, Brenda realized he was referring to the attendant. "We met him before. He was really weird." So her instincts had been right after all, and there _was_ something wrong with the old man. Maybe she'd ask Lizard about him later; the whole thing seemed suspicious. She had a feeling he knew about the mutants and was probably wanted her family dead in the first place. Brenda couldn't say she was glad the guy was dead, persay, but she certainly wasn't in a state of grief over his passing.

"That's one way to put it." Lizard tried to think of a solution. "I'd suggest lookin' for a phone but we don't got no signal 'round here so it wouldn't help even if we did get our hands on one. We're probably gonna have to walk real far if we wanna find anythin' at all."

"Great," Bobby mumbled.

"Even regular people would be help." Brenda took note of how insulting her comment was and took it back. "No offense, Lizard."

"Don't matter..." That's when he squinted. "Huh."

"What is it?" she asked eagerly.

"See somethin'..." He lifted his index finger.

Bobby peered in the direction of Lizard was pointing. "It's a building."

"What kind?" Brenda asked.

"Never been in this direction before. Wouldn't know. But we better take a look."

As they neared the building, a sign became noticable.

_Yuma Flats Police Department._

While the humans were relieved, Lizard was stumped. _The fuck? How long has that been there?_

Maybe there was a reason he was unaware about it.

"You do realize if I go in they'll kill me," he explained shortly. There was no need to go into detail.

"They won't do that," Brenda assured him. "They're-"

"I'm not human, Brenda," Lizard reminded her. "Remember?"

"You _are_ human," Brenda informed him. "I don't even like the word 'mutant'. It's like how people call a disabled person retarded. Just because you look different doesn't make you a monster. Not you or Ruby or any other person who lives in the desert."

"I don't care what they think." It sounded almost as if Lizard were making a decision out loud. "I never cared before and I ain't gonna start now. We gotta go."

* * *

As they stood in front of the building, something crossed Bobby's mind. "Brenda," he said uncertainly, "what you said to Lizard was really nice and all, but..."

"They'll freak out when they first see him. I know." Brenda hated to admit it but it was true. "Lizard, do you mind waiting outside? I don't wanna scare them."

Lizard leaned against the wall and gestured the to the door, signalling that he was fine with it.

"Thanks." Brenda gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and hurried inside. Bobby stood there for a minute, shocked by what he had seen.

"Did she...?"

"Yeah..." Lizard raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have somethin' to be doin', kid?"

Hoping his blushing wasn't obvious, Bobby followed his sister.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! The next chapter will be longer than this one, rest assured. Again, if it's posted later than usual, I'm really sorry. Good luck to those also returning to school, and to those who have already gone back!**


	22. Allies

_**Abducted**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions and Elena Hurley**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Two: Allies**_

**A/N: Hallelujah! I posted the newest chapter! I hope you all like it! Thank you very much to those who reviewed last time, it means a lot!**

**WARNING: Offensive language and disturbing references.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _The Hills Have Eyes_.  
**

* * *

The Carter siblings entered the station. It was quite small, Brenda observed. Almost peaceful. A cool breeze hit her face and she sighed, tilting her head back slightly the savour it. Air conditioning. Now that was something she hadn't experienced in a while. She yanked the black band out of her hair and shook it free before placing the accessory back on her wrist for safe keeping.

There was a woman office at the front desk, she noted, who hadn't really noticed they were even in there, engrossed some silly gossip magazine. Brenda glanced over at Bobby, who only nodded.

She walked up hesitantly to the front desk and cleared her throat to get the secretary's attention. "Excuse me? Miss? Umm... my brother and I really need to see the head sheriff. It's about something important."

"And that is?" Interestingly enough, she did not have that hint of a southern drawl that the mutants did. Go figure.

Bobby started to speak, but Brenda shook her head frantically, silencing him. "To be very honest," she answered the secretary, "it would sound completely insane."

"This isn't some sort of prank, isn't it?" Her gaze was suspicious, which would have been a little more menacing had it not been for her false eyelashes and neon eyeshadow.

"We'd never joke about something like this," Brenda insisted.

The other female sighed. "Alright." She raised her voice. "Hey boss!"

"Yeah?" a male voice called back from another room.

"There are a couple kids here to see you. Say it's important."

"Okay, send 'em in. I'll see what the problem is."

The woman went straight back to reading, pointing a heavily-manicured nail in the direction they were to go. Relieved, Brenda and Bobby ran down the hall into the sheriff's office.

They were greeted by a man in his fifties wearing the typical sheriff get-up. The nameplate on his desk read, 'Sheriff Neil Zellweger'. "What can I do for you two?" He, like his secretary, spoke without that southern touch, but his voice was warm and comforting to listen to.

The Carters sat down in two chairs in front of the desk. Bobby looked at Brenda, waiting. She wasn't sure exactly how to begin. "I just want to tell you that it's going to sound completely, completely insane," she tried, "and you probably won't believe us. But I swear on my grandparents' graves, we have proof."

Zellweger leaned forward. His emotions were difficult to read, but he seemed patient and non-accusing. "Let's hear it."

"Well, first off, we came here on vacation with our family, but... we got stranded. Then we were attacked by some... deformed people. Our parents and older sister were killed. My..." Brenda tried to find a word to describe her relationship with Lizard but drew a blank, so came up with the most generic thing she could think of- "friend was with us when it happened."

Zellweger remained silent, staring at Bobby and Brenda. Again, it was hard to tell what he was thinking. But his reaction came as a surprise. "How far from here did this happen?"

Bobby was the one to do a recap of their journey, from Gas Haven to the police station.

"Okay." Zellweger looked over at Brenda. "And where's your friend at?"

"He's... outside," Brenda replied truthfully. "...waiting."

"Why didn't he come inside with you?"

Brenda opened her mouth to speak, but Bobby answered the question for her. "Because he likes the heat."

"I see..." Zellweger opened a drawer at his desk and pulled out a pistol, and stood up, revealing that he was most likely the same height as Lizard. "...Are the people who attacked you guys still out there?"

"We think they might have followed us," Brenda informed him. "But we're not sure."

"It's possible," Bobby said, more to himself than to anyone else. "It's more than possible..."

* * *

Lizard tapped his foot on the dirt ground. He was known to get impatient very easily, but it this case, he couldn't help it. He was worried about Ruby and Catherine, praying that Hades' clan was away from them. Something told him that wasn't the case, but he chose to ignore it.

He didn't know how the police, depending on how many there were, would react to seeing him. Would they shoot him? Would they arrest him, or sell him? He wasn't sure, and didn't want to know until the time came.

That was when he heard the front door open.

His instincts screamed at him to run, but it was too late.

The sheriff stepped outside, holding a pistol, followed by Brenda and Bobby. As soon as he saw Lizard, the gun literally fell from his hands.

Lizard waved sarcastically. "Hi there," he said in a deadpan voice.

Zellweger blinked several times, opening and closing his mouth. Then, slowly, he turned to the Carter teenagers. "What... is that?"

Lizard tensed angrily at the use of the word 'that'.

"I left something out," Brenda confessed. "You know how I said I mentioned I have a friend? Well... I met him a few days ago. Here. Like, in the desert."

Zellweger continued to stare at Lizard, speechless. "What... are... you?"

"A person," Brenda interrupted before Lizard could say something vulgar and insulting. "He's a person, just like us. He protected me from all the rest of the deformed people."

Zellweger cleared his throat, appearing to be extremely uncomfortable.

"You should be lucky I ain't one of the 'deformed people' who're gonna rip your throat out." Lizard glared at him.

Zellweger was seriously at a loss for words. Instead of getting angry at the threat, he looked over at Brenda, and pointed at Lizard. "Is tha- - -_he..._ one of... those...?"

"No, no!" Brenda shook his head. "He protected me from them. He's nothing like them."

"Uhhh..." Zellweger turned back to look and gawk at Lizard again, who only rolled his eyes.

"What's with the starin'?" Lizard demanded. "It's like you're rapin' me with your eyes. Cut it out."

Zellweger only to continue to oogle at him like he was from another planet. At that time Lizard really wished he had a bag to put over his head. Staring... he hated being stared at by people he didn't know. Because of the way he looked.

It made him feel like a zoo animal, a a freak on display for the world to point and laugh at.

There was a chance that could actually happen.

Bobby was the one who broke the awkward silence. "I don't think laser vision is gonna solve any problems, sir."

Lizard turned his back on the group of humans. Brenda could see how stung he was by Zellweger's reaction, so she suggested in a low voice, "Bobby, why don't you take Sheriff Zellweger inside? I think he needs to clear his head."

Bobby nodded and guided the older man back inside the station.

Brenda touched Lizard's back. "Are you okay?"

He whirled around, that hateful fire back in his eyes. "No, I am not fuckin' okay! Do you know how it feels to be stared at when you just happen to look in someone's direction?"

She seemed to really think about that, but before she could respond, Lizard turned his back on her again. Brenda continued her efforts to comfort him. "But you're not a freak. You can't help the way you look."

"I know," Lizard felt miserable and didn't bother hiding it from her. "I don't think I look that bad, compared to other mutants, but to humans..."

Brenda gently turned him around for him to face her. "People are judgmental. I know on the inside you're not as horrible as people are convinced you look."

"Does it matters what my guts look like?" Either he missed the point or didn't want to go there. Perhaps both. "I scare people. Brenda, you should've seen the look on your face when we met."

"Things were different then." Brenda looked him in the eyes. "I know what you're really like."

"I guess," Lizard mumbled.

"No guessing... it's the truth." For the second time in the past hour Brenda's lips pressed against his cheek.

Lizard turned his head slightly, as if the gesture bothered him. It hurt a little, but she tried not to take it personally. "If only Mama could see me now..." he wondered. "I wonder what she'd say."

"She's proud of you," Brenda told him. "And so is your dad, and Goggle."

"Actually, Goggle would be laughin' at me right now. I always made fun of him 'cause he didn't have a real nose. He'd prob'ly thinks this is a payback." Lizard smiled, but it faded quickly. "Now I feel kinda bad 'bout the whole thing. After he... ya know... died. Now I know what the hell I put him through. Now I'm the freak-show on display."

"No." Brenda shook her head. "Don't think like that. You're coming home with us and you're gonna be happy. Ruby too. You'll love Cleveland, at least compared to the desert. Trust me."

"I _do_ trust you. It's the other humans I'm worried about."

"You don't need to be. They're getting used to you, I know it."

For a while, Lizard reflected on the situation, saying nothing. He held Brenda against his body as if he needed comfort after all. After some time, he asked another question. "How are we gonna get outta here?"

"The police are gonna help us," Brenda explained. "And they'll do something about Hades' clan."

Lizard became serious. "Those fuckers are hard to kill. I don't know if there's anythin' that _can_ be done 'bout 'em."

"There has to be." Brenda leaned her head against his chest. If they truly were friends, this was a bizarre friendship. She sure didn't get this physical with her friends back at home. Her mind flashed back to what had happened between them early that morning. It made her feel strange so she forced herself to stay on task. "I hope the others are okay. I'm worried about them..."

"So am I," Lizard admitted. His revelation surprised her. "I got a bad feelin'."

Brenda gazed up at him. Her own anxiety reflected in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, exactly, but... I feel like Hades wants to do more than just kill."

"More than just kill?" It sounded like an oxymoron. There was no fate worse than death.

Lizard nodded. "I mean, they must know by now that pretty much the whole clan is dead."

"I-I don't understand what you're getting at..." Brenda was getting scared by what Lizard was implying.

"I think if they had to choose a group to go after, they'd go for Doug's. I mean, I don't know if they see me as a threat, but... Doug... he's on his last legs, Brenda. He couldn't fight Hades, and neither could your dog. Hades is too strong. And Ruby..." Lizard froze. Brenda became aware that this situation was making Lizard act more like a big brother to Ruby than he had before. That arrogant bully she had met three days ago was growing further away by the second. "She's... old enough."

Brenda's eyes widened. "Old enough for what?" _Please let me be wrong. Please let me be wrong._

"Hades... I... I don't know if I'm right, and I hope I'm not, but since Papa is dead, he might... rape her. Maybe try to get her bear his children. Hades prefers older girls, like 'round your age, but... I've seen the way he looks at Ruby. He's never tried anythin' because Papa was around, but... now that he's not..."

"But she's only fourteen!" Brenda was aghast. "Why would a grown man rape a fourteen-year-old girl?"

"It is," Lizard agreed. He didn't want to discuss it (or even think about it for that matter), but even he would never rape a girl younger than Brenda. There were lines that even he could never cross. "But Hades don't care how young the girl is. If she gives him a baby, he's happy."

"Has he ever gotten a human pregnant before?" Brenda wanted to know. She felt ill.

"Don't think so," Lizard said. "All of his kids are pure mutant like me. Obviously he's been with one or more female mutants before. But he'll never stop tryin' to make more children. Fuck, even some of his sons are tryin' out this shit, like Chameleon and Letch."

"What is with their obsession to reproduce?" Brenda fought the overwhelming urge to puke.

"I think it's to overpower Papa's clan," Lizard guessed. "They don't have a reason for doin' it now, but I don't think Hades is ever gonna stop. He's nearly in his sixties, and he's been pullin' this stunt since Pluto was a baby, Papa said."

"Hades is disgusting," Brenda decided for herself. "Now I don't even wanna know what that... c-creep... looks like."

"I hope you don't get to. It ain't pretty."

"I can tell." Brenda held her stomach a little. "I'm glad that... that _thing_ doesn't have daughter." Then a chill went down her spine. "Oh God. He doesn't have a daughter, does he?"

"No, no." Lizard was able to calm her. "He don't have a daughter. Only sons. Even Papa said that was a good thing."

"...He wouldn't have actually raped his own daughter if he had one... would he?"

"If he had a daughter, chances are he woulda once she was old enough, yeah."

"Oh God..." Brenda was completely repulsed. What kind of world did this hill people live in? She was beginning to understand the insanity after all.

Then another thought struck Lizard. "Now I know why Papa was so overprotective of Ruby once she turned thirteen... and why he didn't want her to be the new watcher."

"Why?"

"'Cause of Hades. Papa told me about being worried 'bout Ruby bein' left alone before... I didn't really care back then, but now... now I get it. I get why my papa acted that way. He knew exactly what Hades wanted." Even Lizard was sickened by the concept.

"But you live in separate territories... wasn't Ruby safe?"

"You can never tell with Hades. If you think my clan was fucked up, you ain't seen nothin' yet."

Brenda's breath was coming in little gasps. Perhaps she was suffering from a panic attack. "Oh, God... those things are going after our family..."

"We don't know that for sure," Lizard tried to assure her. "I'm not gonna deny that they might try, but they'll be so happy that Papa's dead and they have extra space they might forget." Lizard was trying to convince himself this as much as her. "Remember, we're meeting them tomorrow at noon."

"Should we really wait that long?" Brenda was chewing her lower lip, trying not to freak out.

"What else can we do? We have to talk to these cops and get it all sorted out. The others are in the opposite direction."

"Tomorrow," Brenda repeated quietly. "We'll see them tomorrow." She took a deep breath. "I think we should talk to Sheriff Zellweger about this. We can't let Hades' clan run around wild like this. We can't."

"I'll wait here."

"No, you won't." Brenda took him by the arm. "You're coming with me. The sooner we solve this the better."

"Wait. What?" Lizard was shocked. "You can't make me go in there! I ain't a kid!" he protested.

"Do you want Hades to hurt people we care about?"

Obviously not. He couldn't help but to think about the baby girl, either. If Hades found Catherine, he knew they'd kill her for food. And if Hades found Ruby, his sister would have her dignity stripped away without a moment's hesitation. For the first time in a long time, Lizard was genuinely freaked out. He wiped some sweat off his brow and sighed. "Alright, alright, fine."

_But we gotta hurry._

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I'm aware that I have a few OCs in this fic, but they're necessary for plot purposes. Expect to see more in the future, but rest assured the spotlight will remain firmly fixed on the canon characters. There'll be more Lizenda stuff soon enough. Love ya, readers/reviewers/fans!**


	23. Origins

_**Abducted**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions and Elena Hurley**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Three: Origins**_

**A/N: Dun-dun-dun... this is an exposition chapter. What I'm sure you've all been fearing. Sorry, but it's necessary for the plot. Who knows, some of you may find this interesting. Rest assured things will get more exciting soon.**

**We also get to see the more comedic side of Lizard to some extent. Probably the highlight of the chapter. For me, anyway... it's nice to write the lighter side of such a complex character.**

**Merciless Angels Never Cry: Thanks so much for reviewing! I too wish there were more Lizard/Brenda fics out there. Crossing my fingers that this will help spawn a few more. ;)**

**Velveteen the Crazy Poppet Lady: I can't say much due to spoilers, but I promise you, Hades eventually gets his just desserts. All I will say is that good things come to those who wait.**

**Dance Elle Dance: You changed your username again! XD I feel relieved that you think the newer characters were introduced properly and that Lizard's frustration over his looks was realistic. I was pretty worried about that particular scene, as Lizard rarely shows his vulnerable side, and am glad to hear I did a decent job.**

**Netag Silverstar: So you found my fic! It makes me VERY happy to find out there are lots of LizBren fans out there! And here I thought they were an unpopular pairing.**

**WARNING: Offensive language.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _The Hills Have Eyes_.  
**

* * *

The second the pair entered the building they were met with a wave of cold air. Lizard yelped and stepped back. "Fuck, it's cold!" He wrapped his arms around himself and shivered.

"Oh it's not that bad," Brenda assured him. "Fresh air is good for you."

"Blondie, I've lived in the desert my whole life," Lizard reminded her. "To me, fresh air is freezin' cold."

"You're gonna have to get used to it. Cleveland isn't gonna be as warm as the desert."

"Great." Lizard sulked. The secretary was hiding behind her desk at the sight of him, but he couldn't care less.

"Here..." Brenda snatched a cup of coffee off of the woman's desk and handed it to him. "Drink this, it'll warm you up."

Lizard sniffed the coffee suspiciously as Brenda led him into Zellweger's office. The sheriff had calmed down somewhat, but he still seemed a little skittish. Bobby was waiting patiently in his chair as Lizard and Brenda sat down in theirs.

Zellweger cleared his throat nervously and adjusted his hat. "I'm, erm, sorry about my reaction before. That was really rude of me."

Lizard slurped the coffee.

"There's something I need to discuss with you three," the older man continued.

"Go ahead." Bobby shrugged. How bad could it possibly be compared to the hell he and the others had gone through?

Zellweger stared straight above them, as too ashamed to even make eye contact. "I know exactly what you and your sister were talking about before, Bobby. About the..." He half-glanced at Lizard. "...mutants. The government has known for a long time, but... I never thought I'd actually meet one. It surprised me... but it surprised me even more that he's on your side."

"The government _did_ know?" Brenda was shocked and furious. "Why didn't they do anything?"

"If the American people knew that their goverment was responsible for ruining the lives of the people who lived here years ago, do you think people would want to have the goverment they have? Let alone have one?"

"I guess." The truth was, it didn't help her anger in the least. "So they covered it all up then, huh?"

"Everything. The fact they deny the most is that people were mutating due to the nuclear radiation from the nuclear bombs."

Brenda couldn't believe her ears. "Lizard..." She turned, only to find him licking the inside of the cup. "Lizard!"

Lizard stopped and looked up. "What? This shit is good! What was that stuff?"

"Coffee..."

Lizard looked around quickly. "Is there anymore?" By the tone of his voice, she knew it was making him jumpy.

Brenda patted him on the head, but the action was affectionate rather than mocking. "I think you've had enough." She turned her attention back to Zellweger, her tone turning heated again. "Didn't you at least warn the people that you were going to bomb them?"

"Number one, miss, I didn't live here at the time. I'm from Missouri. Number two, I was born after they already started the nuking. What could I have done? Besides, it was the miners who refused to leave their lands. The miners who had mutant babies, I mean."

"Am I the only one who feels like we're living in a horror movie?" Bobby couldn't help but to comment.

Brenda was seething, on the other hand. "You knew about this the whole time... and yet you did nothing."

"May I say something?" Lizard was still in a rather perky mood thanks to the caffeine. Zellweger nodded, allowing him to speak, so he did. "Only _some_ of the miners gave birth to us mutants. Those that did were driven from the old nuclear testin' village they lived in after the government stopped testin' in the area, and went to live in the mines. The gas station owner at the time, Jeb, helped us. That was before I was even born. My papa told me this story. When Jeb couldn't supply the us anymore, our leader, this crazy bitch called Karen Sawney Bean, made a deal with 'im. Jeb would trick anyone who ended up at his gas station into going into our territory, where we'd kill and eat 'em. Jeb would sell any of the valuables the travellers had. That's how he 'n his family made money. When Sawney Bean died, her kid, Hades, became the leader. He's the one that is after us. The guy is a whackjob if I do say so myself. Hades 'n the rest of the clan attacked that test village a little after his mama died. They killed everyone there and took it over 'cause Hades' found out from Jeb's son- - -his name was Jeb Jr. and he's dead now- - -told him that humans made us. Long story short, Hades went psycho with power, my mama and papa stood up to him and started their own clan, Hades went to go live in the mines with his own clan, and... here we are."

Lizard had spoken so incredibly fast that Brenda felt dizzy.

Even Zellweger was reeling from how swiftly Lizard had gotten his words out. "Could you repeat that?"

Lizard, who had gone back to licking the inside of the cup, looked up. "Huh?"

"What Lizard said is basically Hades is the one who is after us, and that he is in fact crazy," Brenda explained, taking away the cup from Lizard, who only huffed.

"And... how exactly do you want me to help you?" Zellweger asked slowly.

"You're supposed to _help us!"_ Brenda snapped at him. "My family is in danger! My niece Catherine is only six months old, and Ruby, Lizard's little sister, is only fourteen. If Hades catches them, Catherine's lunch and Ruby's gonna be _worse_ than lunch!"

Lizard shuddered a bit at what she was implying.

"Besides," Brenda went on, "you didn't do anything about it before, and because you _knew_ and did_ nothing_, people died. Lots of people, whether they were like me or like Lizard. Do you know how many girls that Hades raped? Girls _younger_ than Ruby?"

Zellweger finally became genuinely alarmed. "Wait, this man is a rapist?"

"Yes!" Brenda exploded, glad she finally caught his attention. "He's a scumbag. You know why he does it in the first place? Children. He holds them captive and makes them give birth to his children. As far as Lizard, Bobby, and I know, it hasn't worked yet, but he'll never stop trying. Lizard says he already has three sons, so that probably means that he's raped female mutants before. Ruby is a mutant. _Hades is going to try to rape her if he gets the chance."_

"Do you know where your family is?" Zellweger, at long last, was serious about helping.

"They went in the opposite direction," Bobby admitted. "It was Doug's idea. Our brother-in-law, I mean. He's hurt really bad. I don't know how he'll be able to fight off this Hades freak. Doug told us to meet him in this one area tomorrow at noon."

"Doug is hurt? How?" Zellweger pressed.

"He got into a fight with some of the more dangerous mutants," Bobby told him. Lizard gave him an angry look. Bobby shrugged helplessly. What else could he say?

"And what about Lizard?" Zellweger had noticed the dried blood and bruises covering Lizard's face from when Doug had attacked him.

"Misunderstanding with a gun. Doug thought I was somethin' else." Lizard was calming down from the effects of the coffee. "He hit me without thinkin'."

It was either lie or get into even more trouble.

"Let me get this straight..." Zellweger's eyes raked over the three survivors. "You met Lizard and Ruby recently?"

"A few days ago, yeah."

"How?"

Brenda quickly came up with another false truth. "Our parents' car broke down near where Lizard's family lived, so they helped us. Lizard tried to repair the car, when at night, we got attacked. We're the only ones left."

No one spoke again for more than five minutes. Zellweger was trying to absorb everything he had been told. The whole story was just awful. He felt sympathy for all the people mentioned, even the mutants.

Finally, he spoke, but this time, to Lizard. "I'm sorry about your family."

Lizard only shrugged. He honestly didn't want to talk anymore about it. It hurt too much.

Zellweger then turned to the Carters, his voice even more caring than before. "I'm truly sorry about your family as well."

Brenda swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded slightly, hoping her face wasn't as puffy as she feared it was.

"What's gonna happen to us now?" Bobby wanted to know.

Zellweger sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I... I'm not really sure. If you want the truth, I think that the military need to be called."

Lizard was on his feet in an instant. "The military? Fuck no! That's gonna cause even more trouble than before. I don't trust them. They're the reason I am what I am, so why should I?"

"We're in a very bad situation to say the least," Zellweger said solemnly. "We cannot afford to have these monsters running around."

"How do I know they aren't gonna do somethin' to me 'n Ruby?" Lizard challenged. "I don't wanna end up becomin' some lab rat, and neither does my sister."

Zellweger remained calm. "I understand you only want what's best for you and your sister, but... that might be the only option."

"No!" Lizard protested, standing his ground. "There's no fuckin' way I'm gonna let you turn me and my sister into circus freaks. The second they see us, they're gonna either kill us or experiment on us. Besides, you're a cop! You have a gun, don't you?" He knew one little gun wouldn't stop Hades, but he'd rather deal with that than the military being involved.

"Well, yes..."

"Then just use that!" Lizard spat, throwing his arms up. "Look... I just... don't like the military, 'kay? At least do me the favour for my sister 'n me and don't call the military in. They'll arrest us, I know it."

"I assure you, you will not be arrested. It's obvious you and Ruby didn't do anything wrong."

_If only he knew,_ Lizard thought, fighting off a joyless smile.

"You'll be questioned, and probably given medical examination, but you will not be arrested," Zellweger concluded.

"You better keep that promise," Lizard warned him in a low voice.

"I will do everything in my power to."

Bobby shared the others' relief. "Thanks for believing us." It was a lame, but he was at loss of what else to say. The truth was Bobby didn't feel much like talking. None of them did.

"We appreciate it," Brenda added. "But now what?"

Zellweger was working out a plan. "You three can clean yourselves up in the bathroom. Get a drink of water, maybe something to eat. Cleaning those injuries would be a good idea, Lizard. I need to talk it through with the other officers."

"Yee-fuckin'-ha," Lizard muttered. "Sounds like fun."

Brenda swatted him on the arm, annoyed by his behaviour. "Be nice."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "You two are so weird."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Lizard retorted, getting up from his spot. "So where's the food?"

"Food?" Zellweger was confused.

"Yeah... you said we can eat," Lizard reminded him.

"Oh yeah! Umm..." Zellweger looked around, found a box of some kind, and handed it to Lizard. "Here. Enjoy 'em while they last," he said. Then the sheriff was gone.

Lizard opened the box and stared at what was inside. "Uhhhh, Brenda... what are these?"

"Donuts."

Lizard stared at them for a few more seconds. "Are they edible?"

She was a bit amused by his almost childlike behaviour. "Yes."

Lizard hesitantly picked up a chocolate one and sniffed it before taking a bite.

"Well?" Brenda was waiting for his reaction, knowing it was bound to be funny.

Lizard finally swallowed his first bite of the donut and turned to his human allies. "This," he declared, "is the best food... in the history of food." With that said, he plopped back down on his chair and started shovelling them into his mouth.

"Hey!" Bobby protested, scooting his chair over. "They're aren't all for you!"

When he tried to reach for one, though, Lizard simply held the box close and snarled at him. Exasperated, Bobby looked over at his sister. "Out of all the mutants, and you pick the crazy one?"

"I'd say he picked me moreso than I picked him," Brenda shrugged before glaring at Lizard. "Don't hog all the donuts."

"But I like 'em!" he protested.

"Bobby and I are starved. Give us a break."

Lizard rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine..." He handed her he box and scowled.

While Bobby and Brenda ate, Brenda noticed Lizard's expression and giggled at him.

Lizard shot her a dirty look. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing... It's just kinda funny when you get mad over silly things like this."

"Those things are good!" Lizard defended. "How come I don't get my own box?"

"Have you ever leaned of sharing?"

"Sharin' is for wimps."

Bobby rolled his eyes and handed Lizard the box. "HERE! If I give you this will you shut up?"

"YES!" Lizard snatched the box away and began to chow down when Sheriff Zellweger entered the room again, looking nervous.

"What is it?" Brenda asked timidly, seeing his expression.

"The others think that I need to call the military."

"Of course," Lizard sneered, shoving another donut into his mouth.

"I'm sorry. This is a last resort. But I promise, nothing bad will happen to you three. You did nothing wrong, and were all victims of the situation. I will tell them that personally."

"Okay." Bobby nodded, ignoring Lizard's fury and Brenda's anxiety. "What should we do about our family? They're out there somewhere..."

"Some of my officers and I are about to look for them-"

Lizard cut him off. "Oh no you ain't. That would be our job."

Zellwegger did a doubletake. "Excuse me?"

"It's a clan of crazy people," Lizard stated. "You won't be able to handle them. But we can. Besides, it's our family out there."

"True..."

"So... what do we do?" Bobby demanded.

"One of the officers is contacting the... help," Zellweger answered.

"Great..." Lizard grumbled. He could hear Big Brain ranting on and on and on about the military in his head, but he tried hard to brush it off.

"What do we do before they get here?" Brenda asked,

"There are only two options," Zellweger began. "One, you can stay here and wait- - - if you ask me that's a hell of a lot safer- - -or two, you three can go and try to find your family before they run into... you know."

"You think we have a choice, but we don't." Brenda was chewing her lip, a habit of hers that usually acted up when she was afraid or deep in thought (at the moment she was both).

"Well... you're going to need these." Zellweger set three rifles on the table. "It's not much, but it's better than nothing at all. And some of this." He set down some pepperspray as well.

Lizard was pleased that he still had his strip of spikes. "Those pigs'll be runnin' scared."

Hopefully, at least.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope that none of you found that whole backstory part dull. Even if some of you did, at least it's out of the way, right? Reviews would be fantastic!**


	24. Rescue

_**Abducted**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions and Elena Hurley**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Four: Rescue**_

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**Halloween is drawing closer and closer... I'm thinking of doing some sort of Halloween-themed fic in this category, but haven't decided what exactly yet. Or even what my costume is gonna be.**

**Consider this an early treat. There'll be another update the day before as well. ;) Muhahahaha...**

**WARNING: Offensive language and thematic elements.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _The Hills Have Eyes_.  
**

* * *

Ten minutes later, Lizard, Brenda, and Bobby stood outside of the station. Lizard was glad to be back in the heat. They each had a gun strapped to their back and walkie-talkies in their pockets. Brenda had the pepperspray in her other pocket, carefully hidden. Lizard was giving the teens a little warning.

"...When we get there, keep your eyes wide open. You never know with Hades and his clan. They hide real well, 'cause one of his sons can blend in easily with the landscape."

"And his name?"

"Chameleon."

"Gee," Bobby said sarcastically, "that's a shock."

"How can we tell if we see them?" Brenda asked, ignoring Bobby's snappiness.

"Oh you'll see 'em alright," Lizard assured her. "They're more than happy to let their prey know they're 'bout to get 'em."

"Fun," Bobby mumbled to himself. He wanted to get this over with. Fast.

"I hope we..." Brenda shook her head. "Never mind."

"Tell me," Lizard insisted.

Brenda sighed and looked him in the eyes. "I hope we find them in one piece."

Needless to say, he felt a little less confident than before.

* * *

An hour later, Lizard was still sure they were going to right way. "They won't be where Doug told us to meet tomorrow," he explained. "We need to go further. Follow the direction they took." By this point they all had their guns out.

Bobby nodded, for once not speaking out. Brenda felt better about that. Bobby had obviously gone through hell while she was with Lizard, and it had made him more than just a little... edgy. She couldn't think of a better word for it. Doug had changed, too, even more than Bobby. He had gone from a meek cellphone salesman to some sort of monster slayer. She supposed that could be a reason why Lizard resented him so much.

"How long do you think it'll take to get there?" Bobby asked, worn out from walking. The heat was getting to him, Brenda could tell.

"I'm not sure," Lizard admitted. "Just keep goin'."

"Damn it," Bobby huffed quietly, still trying to keep up.

Brenda too was slowing down, her t-shirt sticky with sweat. "Should we rest soon if we don't find them? Bobby and I are getting tired."

"We have to keep goin'," Lizard insisted, a rare note of sympathy detectable in his gravelly voice. "We'll find 'em."

Just then, as they rounded a huge canyon wall, someone ran right into Lizard. Literally. And it wasn't just anyone, thank God, it was Ruby. In her arms was a squalling baby Catherine. Ruby's face was streaked with tears; she had a black eye and a few cuts on her face and hands indicating there was a struggle.

"Ruby!" Lizard grabbed his sister, panicked. "What the fuck happened?"

Ruby was sobbing. "They're dead! T-they got 'em..."

"WHAT?" Brenda wanted to believe she had misunderstood. "What are you talking about?"

"Hades," Ruby choked out. "He killed 'em... D-Doug and Beast... we tried to fight, but it didn't work... I ran away with C-Catherine... Hades... he tried to..." Ruby was practically hyperventilating. "I got away, b-but he tried to..."

"Shhh, Ruby. It's okay." Lizard pulled his crying sibling into his arms, comforting her. "It's okay."

Bobby was enraged once more, tears filling his own eyes. "IT'S NOT OKAY! THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!"

Brenda's resolve finally broke. "IT WASN'T HIS FAULT, OKAY? WE DIDN'T KNOW THIS WAS GONNA HAPPEN!"

Lizard stood there in the middle of the madness, stunned. Completely stunned.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Bobby cried. He was crushed. The boy's glare landed on Lizard. "YOU KNEW SOMETHING! YOU PLANNED THIS!"

"I didn't know shit, alright?" Lizard glared right back, still holding Ruby.

"YOU DIDN'T WANT TO COME BACK! THAT PROVES YOU KNEW THE WHOLE FUCKING TIME!"

"BOBBY, STOP IT!" Brenda wailed, in hysterics. "HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"I didn't know!" Lizard snarled, at long last losing his notorious temper. "HADES ALMOST RAPED MY LITTLE SISTER, HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK I FEEL ABOUT THAT?" He was as devastated as everyone else, though it didn't show. "We should have gotten here earlier, I know... that _is_ my fault... now look what happened..." Lizard looked down at Ruby, at Catherine. "...my sister almost got raped by Hades, and now he made Catherine an orphan..."

"THAT'S YOUR FAULT TOO!" Bobby yelled, his face soaked. "YOU SHOT OUR SISTER IN THE HEAD!"

Lizard was outraged. "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT WAS ME?"

"I SAW YOU RUNNING AWAY!" Bobby seethed. "WITH THAT BIG RETARD! YOU'RE DAMN LUCKY I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING TO DOUG, OR YOU'D BE DEAD WITH THE REST OF THEM! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD, YOU KNOW THAT? YOU SET MY DAD ON FIRE, YOU SHOT MY SISTER IN THE HEAD, YOU SHOT MY MOM IN THE STOMACH, AND YOU BRAINWASHED BRENDA!"

"FOR THE FUCKING RECORD," Lizard fumed, "YOUR PAPA DYIN' WASN'T EVEN MY IDEA!"

"AND HE DIDN'T BRAINWASH ME, BOBBY!" Brenda was now as angry as the other two. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE?"

"NO, I AM NOT GONNA LEAVE HIM ALONE, HE NEEDS TO DIE JUST LIKE OUR FAMILY HAS!" Bobby screamed, still crying.

"I SHOULD BE GETTING MAD AT _YOU!_ YOU KILLED _MY_ PAPA TOO!" Lizard shot back, his voice rising to a roar.

"HE HAD A FUCKING AXE! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?"

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL HIM!" Lizard insisted, pretty much ignoring Bobby's valid point.

_"EVERYONE!"_

Everyone stopped arguing and looked over at Ruby. She was shaking violently. "P-Please just stop fighting... Please..." She broke down into sobs again. She didn't want to deal with this anymore.

Everyone finally quieted down, even Catherine, who had previously been shrieking her tiny lungs out.

Brenda turned to Bobby. Her face was puffy from all of her crying. "I'm so sorry, Bobby. I know you and Doug went through a lot while I was gone."

Bobby looked at the ground. "It was... bad. I guess I'm glad you didn't have to go through it."

Brenda nudged Lizard. He stared at her blankly. She pointed at Bobby and mouthed the word 'apologize'. Lizard shook his head stubbornly. Brenda gave him a pleading look. He gave in. "Sorry," he said stiffly.

Bobby nodded silently, neither forgiving him nor rejecting the so-called apology. Brenda looked at Bobby now, waiting. Her brother also uttered the word 'sorry', his voice as unemotional as Lizard's.

"Now that we all apologized, we need to figure out a plan," Brenda said, clearing her throat a little and wiping away her tears.

"Should we go back to the station?" Bobby asked.

"With the military? Fuck no," Lizard shook his head.

Ruby's eyes widened. "The military?" She was terrified again. "Are they gonna...?"

"The sheriff said he wouldn't let 'em, but... the goverment would just love to get their hands on us," Lizard sighed, preparing himself for the worst.

"I won't let them," Brenda assured him. "I swear I won't let them take you two away."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart." Brenda crossed her heart just to prove it.

"Okay." Lizard knew there wasn't much of a choice either way. "Now what?"

"I guess we go back," Bobby supposed solemnly. "Where are... you know... the bodies?"

"They got taken away," Ruby answered simply. "If it matters... Doug... his death was quick. Painless. Hades called him a fighter, so that was his... reward."

"Why Beast?" the boy demanded quietly. "Why my dog?"

"Hades said that even a dog could bring the wrong people to us." Ruby stared at her dirty shoes. "Beast didn't stand a chance."

Brenda sniffled. "I can't believe it... after all that... they're gone. We're the only ones left."

Lizard knew what she meant. "I know. But we have to keep going. For them."

"You're right." Brenda wiped her nose on the back of her hand. "We have to."

Bobby hadn't expected someone like Lizard said something like that, and he couldn't help but to agree, but... he wouldn't admit it. It would make him feel weak, and that was the last thing he wanted to do in front of someone like Lizard.

The truth was, Lizard felt helpless and he hated it. He tried so hard to block out his feelings, an action he had been taking since the age of twelve, but it was starting to fail him. Right now, he felt mostly hatred towards Hades for his latest crimes: making Catherine an orphan and attempting to rape Ruby.

That led Lizard to the other thought. For the past eleven years he had convinced himself he didn't care for his sister. After what happened with their mother, Lizard had distanced himself from his family, especially her. But... now that pretty much their whole clan was dead, it made him appreciate what he had left. Ruby, his last blood relative, the spitting image of their dead mother. His father was probably with her now... and so were Goggle and Pluto. They were probably waiting for himself and Ruby, wherever they were.

Heaven or Hell, he didn't know. He knew his mother was in Heaven. She had to be.

Lizard wondered where he himself would end up after he died, but realized he didn't want to think about it. He took out his walkie-talkie and contacted Zellweger. "Sheriff?"

Pause, then an answer. "Yeah, what's going on?"

"We found Ruby and Catherine," Lizard said flatly, "but the others are gone. Hades got 'em."

"I'm-"

"Sorry. Yeah. Sure." Lizard was sick of Zellweger's sympathy. "We're on our way back now."

"Alright." Zellweger hung up.

"Lizard..." Brenda reached out to touch him. "He was only trying to be-"

"I'm tired of his nicey-nice attitude," Lizard snapped. "Ya really think the old bastard means it?"

"You mean the 'old bastard' who only wants to help us," Bobby reminded him, offended on Zellweger's behalf.

Lizard didn't answer, instead gesturing Ruby to start walking along with him. Ruby nodded weakly and began to follow her brother while attempting to settle Catherine.

Bobby went to confront him, but was stopped when Brenda put her hand on his shoulder. Her brother looked over at her, and she shook her head at him. Bobby sighed, and began to walk forward with the older girl in tow.

* * *

**A/N: And then there were five...**

**But how many will there be by the time it's over?**


	25. Shelter

_**Abducted**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions and Elena Hurley**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Five: Shelter**_

**A/N: Isn't it weird that ten chapters ago feels like forever to us, yet for the characters it's only been several hours? Huh. And kind of sad, considering how many chapters this has left. **

**And how many is that, exactly? I'm not sure if I should give the numbers, persay. But by... January, I believe, of next year, the story will most likely be complete. But fear not, there is going to be a sequel... eventually!**

**Happy early Halloween! Here's my treat to show you all how much I appreciate you! :D**

**Merciless Angels Never Cry: The graphic novel is the only reason I killed off Doug and Beast. I really didn't want to, but it had to be done. Catherine, on the other hand... I couldn't bear letting that happen to her. Even I have my boundaries. Thank you for all the support (and for those of you reading this, check out Merciless Angels' fic, _Blood Stained Sand_; it's very well-written!)**

**Dance Elle Dance: Thanks! Even though I'm one of the people who wrote it, I'm still relieved that Ruby and Catherine are okay.**

**shiro63: Seriously. You people are making me feel even more sad over what happened to Doug and Beast. But still, thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it! ^^**

**Justice Balance: Wow, thank you! I'm flattered! I hope you like the rest of the story! I appreciate the review!**

**WARNING: Offensive language.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _The Hills Have Eyes_.  
**

* * *

The second she looked into the window of police station, Ruby whimpered a little and stepped back. Everyone had a weapon, from what she could see.

"Please don't tell me we have to go down there?" Ruby looked up at Lizard with pleading eyes. He could tell she was terrified, but not nearly as terrified as when she had been attacked by Hades.

"Sorry, Ruby. It's the only option," he answered, not in his usual harsh manner.

Ruby looked ready to pass out. Brenda felt sorry for her. The poor thing was only fourteen. She was too young to have such trauma forced upon her. Even Bobby was gazing at Ruby with kind eyes. Brenda was glad. The boy had made it balantly obvious he didn't like Lizard, and vice-versa, but he at least treated Ruby politely.

"I-I'm scared." Ruby was actually trembling.

"It's okay, Ruby," Lizard insisted reassuringly. "They won't hurt us." _At least he _said_ they wouldn't. _

His youngest sibling still didn't look very encouraged, so he sighed and looked back over at Brenda, who held a much calmer Catherine, and Bobby. "You two, go ahead. We'll be right there. I have to talk to Ruby."

Brenda nodded, using her free hand to guide Bobby inside.

After they were gone Lizard turned his attention back to Ruby, who appeared to be on the verge of tears. He knew what she was thinking. "The guns are for Hades' clan. I promise."

"O-okay."

"And Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

Lizard hesitated, feeling completely awkward. "Sorry 'bout bein' an asshole to you for so long. You didn't... deserve it."

Ruby was completely caught off-guard. Lizard never apologized. Ever. "Um..." Ruby didn't know what to say. "Thank you." She couldn't tell him it was okay, because it wasn't.

"It's nothin'." Lizard felt relieved that Bobby wasn't listening. That would have been humiliating. "You 'n I gotta stick together now. You're the only family member I got left."

Ruby let this sink in. He was right. They truly were the last blood relatives of Papa Jupiter. "I missed you all these years," she said, voice softer than usual.

"I didn't go anywhere." Lizard hadn't gotten her point.

Ruby actually managed a smile. "I meant I missed the big brother part of you."

Lizard actually managed a genuine smile. "I never left." He really did regret how he treated Ruby. They had been very close when they were young children, but that was years ago.

He'd been close to Goggle too, he knew that, but once he witnessed one of the most traumatic things in his life, it all changed. He changed, in every way, shape, and form.

But now...

This situation was changing him again, for the better. His parents had always used to tell him how proud they were of him for being such a great big brother towards Goggle and Ruby.

Maybe now, he knew, it was time to make his mother proud again. And his father, too. And Goggle.

But now he had to discuss something extremely difficult.

"Ruby..." Lizard tried to remain calm as he spoke. "...Tell me somethin'. What... did Hades exactly try to do? Who else was with 'im? Was there anyone else when they attacked ya?"

Ruby folded her arms over her chest. It was obvious she wanted to talk about anything but that. "Well... there was others... but... it all happened so fast that I didn't even get a chance to see anythin'... I just grabbed Catherine and ran. When I did, Hades grabbed me from behind and threw me back on the ground, and I think Chemeleon was with him and they both tried to... Hades pinned me down..." She struggled to say it but simply couldn't. "I kicked him and ran..." Ruby swallowed the sob threatening to escape her. "He almost got what he wanted."

Lizard could feel rage beginning to take over, as usual. "Those sick fucks," he snarled through clenched teeth. "I swear I'll kill 'em when I see 'em. I will."

Ruby was normally afraid of Lizard when he got like that, but this time she fully understood his anger. Ruby didn't hate many things, but she loathed Hades and his clan with every ounce of her being.

Almost all of them, at least.

"Hansel wasn't there," Ruby noted quickly. "I didn't seem him."

"Don't sound like his type of thing," Lizard agreed. Hansel seemed okay for a son of Hades. As far as he knew, Hansel did not support his father's ways. Lizard sometimes wondered why Hansel never left Hades' clan to become a loner. Then again, Hades would never let that happen, not in a million years. He probably hoped to change Hansel's gentle ways. Not much success there.

"I should've been able to save them." Ruby was referring to Doug and Beast. "But I was weak." She sniffled, wiping her nose on the sleeve of Bobby's sweatshirt.

"There was nothin' you coulda done. You did your best. I mean, savin' Catherine? That was brave," he praised her.

Ruby brightened, just a bit. "Really?"

"Really."

Ruby smiled, feeling good about something for once. Maybe Lizard was right.

She was brave.

So many times her clanmates talked about how similar she was to her mother, at least appearance-wise. Truth betold, Ruby couldn't even remember her mother very well.

Ruby was only three when Juno was killed. She couldn't remember her mother, what she looked like, or how her soft voice sounded when she sang Ruby lullabies before falling asleep... it was challenging to remember those brief good times.

But the one thing she and Lizard never forgot was their mother's screams that day.

Ruby, overwhelmed with emotion, ran up to Lizard and threw herself into his arms. She was crying and couldn't stop.

Not knowing what else to do, he held the little girl close, rubbing her back and comforting her as she emptied out her pain.

This was his baby sister, and he'd defend her with his life. He was done with being a douchebag. It was time to move on.

* * *

It was pretty nerve-wrecking, having to walk past all the armed officers, but there was no trouble. They were treated with respect, which Lizard found extremely unusual.

Zellweger was waiting for them by the door. He looked as exhausted as Lizard felt. Before the sheriff could even speak, Lizard held up a hand. "Don't say anythin'. I know. Doug and Beast had guts. Let's leave it at that."

Zellweger changed the subject. "Is your sister-"

"She's fine." He didn't want Ruby, who was still practically clinging to him, to think about the fact she was nearly raped. "But a First-Aid kit would help."

Zellweger turned to another officer and nodded at him to get supplies. The officer quickly ran in search of a First-Aid kit.

Lizard led Ruby down the hall. Since she absolutely refused to eat humans, she was often starving, sick, or both. He remembered the donuts and coffee, so he decided to help get her something to eat.

Ruby shivered. "Lizard, I'm cold."

"I know, kid. You'll get used to it." That was when he noticed something different about her. "Where'd ya get the sweatshirt?"

Ruby suddenly looked very embarrassed. "It's Bobby's. I found it."

"'Found' it," he joked, aware of Ruby's scavenging ways. The she-mutant was sweet but she wasn't a saint. "Right."

Still trying to adjust to the change in temperature, Ruby inquired, "Where are the others?"

"Around."

"Brenda's nice."

"And you say that because...?"

"You seem to like her a lot."

There was a moment of silence before he replied. "She ain't bad for a human."

"You seem a lot happier when you're around her."

Lizard shifted his weight. Ruby was actually kind of right and he didn't know how to take it. Again, it took him some time to think of an appropriate response. "I like her, I guess."

Ruby watched him carefully. There was something going on... she knew that. But Lizard wasn't one to be open with his feelings, so she didn't push. "I do too."

"Guys!"

Talk about ironic timing.

Lizard turned and saw Brenda hurrying towards them. Catherine was now asleep. "Are you two alright?"

"Fine. How's your brother?"

"He's... okay." The light in her eyes dimmed slightly. "Do you need something to eat? They've got food."

"What kinda food?" Lizard demanded, suddenly aware of how famished he was.

"Chips-"

Before she could even say anymore, Lizard was halfway down the hall. A couple of piercing screams told the girls that he had startled a few people along the way.

Ruby looked at the baby in Brenda's arms. "How's your niece?" She felt really attached the child, especially after rescuing her from certain death.

"I don't think she understands what's going on," Brenda sighed. "I mean... she'll never see her mom or dad or grandparents again and she has no way of knowing it." Her voice wavered on the last sentence.

"It's real sad," Ruby agreed, sharing the human girl's grief. "For all of us. Believe me, I know how you feel."

"That's for sure." Brenda mumbled.. She felt depressed to say the least.

Just then, Catherine stirred in Brenda's arms, beginning to fuss. Her aunt shushed her began to rock her gently, trying to soothe the infant. Seeing Catherine upset reminded Brenda about the fact that both Doug and Lynn were gone and that was worse than a knife to the heart.

"I can't believe Catherine's an orphan now..." Brenda felt like she was tearing up again. "She doesn't deserve this..."

"None of you did," Ruby replied gently. "No one did."

"I know that." Brenda looked down at Catherine. "But... she's only a baby. She won't remember Lynn or Doug. I'll try to tell her as much as I can about them, but I don't know if that'll help."

"My mama died when I was only three. I know the feeling. I'll try to help her," Ruby offered.

Brenda smiled gratefully. "You're a nice girl, Ruby. Catherine needs someone like you in her life."

Ruby looked flustered. "Oh, um... thank you."

"You're welcome." Brenda smiled, but it faded immediately when she had another unpleasant thought. "That is if we'll even be able to keep her."

Ruby furrowed her brow, confused. "Why not? She's your niece."

"I'm only seventeen," Brenda admitted. "To be a legal guardian, you have to be eighteen. I won't be eighteen until next year. I don't know if they'll understand..."

"'They'?"

"The law."

"Law?"

"Yeah. The law."

Ruby decided to save her questions for later. "Lizard might be able to help you. I mean, he's an adult."

"I've noticed." Brenda managed to laugh. "How old is he, anyway?"

Ruby raised her eyebrows, surprised. "He didn't tell you?"

"I never asked."

Ruby looked embarrassed. "Maybe I shouldn't say anything..."

"It's not a big deal, Ruby. Really."

"Okay." Ruby took a deep breath. "He's twenty-three."

Brenda blinked, pleasantly shocked. _Only twenty-three?_ "What's so bad about that?"

"He's convinced he don't look it."

"True... but isn't it good that he's so young?"

"I guess so. It's always embarrassed him that his mutation interfered with the ways he looks."

"I know..." Brenda found herself feeling sympathy for Lizard yet again. She truly believed that Lizard and Ruby were human... but not the type of human everyone was used to.

"What's gonna happen to us?" Ruby asked, moving on with the topics.

"Do you mean after all this is over?"

Ruby nodded.

"Well... I was planning on having you and Lizard come with Bobby, Catherine, and I back to our house in Clevland."

"Cleveland?" Ruby blinked in confusion.

"It's in Ohio..."

"Ohio?"

"Where the hell is Ohio at?"

Ruby and Brenda turned around to see Lizard carrying four boxes of donuts, five bags of chips, some apples, some cans of soda and microwavable soup. Brenda and Ruby stared at him and the food he was carrying. He looked very excited. "I ain't _never_ seen this much food in my life."

"There's plenty more where that came from in Ohio," Brenda informed him playfully.

"Really?" That peeked his interest. "Like what?"

"Restaurants... grocery stores... God, know I'm hungry."

"Me too," Ruby chimed in.

Catherine let out a squeal, signalling she was awake and in a better mood. Brenda was reminded of something else. "We need to feed Catherine, too."

"What are we gonna feed her?" Ruby wanted to know.

"Milk?" Lizard suggested. "We could find some warm milk, I guess. Put it in a bottle."

"Sounds good to me... have you seen Bobby?"

Lizard's mood darkened. "I haven't looked."

"I'm worried about him," Brenda explained quietly. "He and Doug... they went through a lot while I was gone. Bobby isn't the same anymore... neither was Doug. Am _I_ different?"

"You toughened up, maybe." Lizard dropped his stash of food on the floor. "All of ya did. You gotta toughen up to survive the desert."

"Toughening up is different from blowing up at people every couple minutes. This isn't like Bobby. He was a good kid, and now... I don't know."

"I don't know either," Lizard shrugged. "I mean... I barely know the guy. Maybe only you can talk to him about it."

"You're right." Brenda supposed. "Where do you think he went?"

"The fuck do I know."

Brenda looked over at Ruby. "What about you?"

"Maybe the bathroom?"

Lizard started sniggering. Brenda glared at him.

"What?" Lizard protested. "Maybe he had to take a piss. Maybe he ain't mad."

"I hope you're right." Carefully, Brenda handed Catherine over to him. "Hold her. I'm going to look for him."

Then she was gone.

Lizard looked at baby Catherine, who giggled. "What am I gonna do with 'er?"

"Take care of her, I think."

"How?"

"Um... I'm sure you'll figure it out." When he shot her a dirty look, she corrected herself. _"We._ _We'll_ figure it out."

Lizard found himself growing irritable. "They better hurry the fuck up with that First-Aid kit."

"They will." Ruby looked around before glancing back at Lizard and Catherine. "What do we do now?"

Lizard shrugged, lifting up Catherine again after nearly losing his grip. "I have no idea... I hope I don't have to stand here for an hour." He looked at Catherine straight in the eye. "I swear, kid... you're pretty heavy for a baby."

Catherine cooed and grabbed at his hair. Lizard gently pulled her away, earning a giggle from Catherine. "Hmmm..." He stared at the infant, fascinated. "You babies confuse the hell out of me. But I guess it's fine..." He glanced over at Ruby. "Catherine kinda reminds me of you when you were a baby. From what I can remember, at least."

Ruby blinked, shocked a little. "Really?"

"Yeah." Lizard lifted up Catherine again. "'Cept you weren't as heavy."

"Well... you are the fastest in the clan," Ruby reminded him. _Were,_ a tiny voice in the back of her head reminded her. "I don't think strength is your best talent."

"Hey!" Lizard was sort of offended. "I'll have you know that I am as strong as Pluto."_ As Pluto _was. But, like Ruby, he couldn't admit it aloud.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Lizard struggled to keep a steady grip on Catherine. "Kinda..."

"'Kinda', as in 'no'?"

"Well, Pluto didn't have to hold a hundred pound baby!"

"I think you mean thirteen."

"That's pretty fat for a baby."

"I think Brenda would agree that it's actually normal for a baby of Catherine's age to weigh as much as she does. Maybe you shuld start lifting weights."

"I could kick Pluto's ass in a fight," Lizard told her, ignoring the twinge of pain he felt when he said that. "I don't need to lift weights."

An incredibly rare smirk appeared on Ruby's face. "Only because he was scared of you." Then the smirk disappeared, and look of mourning took its place. "I miss him. Don't you?"

"I guess..." Lizard didn't want to talk about it.

"He looked up to you."

"Pluto was six-four and weighed three hundred fuckin' pounds. I'm only five-ten. How in the name of God Almighty was he lookin' up to me?"

"You know what I mean."

She was right, but he refused to acknowledge it. "Okay... Point is, I'm strong. I may not look like it, but I am!"

"Really?" Ruby teased.

"Yeah, really." After a minute, Lizard lifted up Catherine yet again before sighing defeatedly. "Can ya hold 'er for me?"

"Me? You're the strong one."

"But, I-" He quickly cut off his sentence when he saw Ruby giving him the 'I told you so' look. "Oh, nevermind..."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I'm aware the chapter mostly just consisted of the characters talking to one another. Bear with me here. I believe that developing each individual personality is important. I hope the majority of you enjoyed it for what it was.**

**Anyway...**

**This is really random but I really recommend the song "Criminal" by Britney Spears (thank you Elena for bringing that to my attention, love ya sis!). It's perfect for Lizenda- - -for those of you who haven't noticed or caught on, that's the nickname for Lizard/Brenda that Elena and I are trying to make more popular, lol. Speaking of songs, if anyone has any songs to suggest for this fic, let me know whether by review or PM. There will eventually be a soundtrack listing. ;)**

**Those who review get a imaginary candy corn. It's good for the soul. ^_^**


	26. Conflict

_**Abducted**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions and Elena Hurley**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Six: Conflict**_

**A/N: ****New chapter time! **

**The plot is finally moving along (about fucking time too). Ignored feelings are touched upon once more, and the stress of the situation begins to set in. In other words... drama. I didn't choose it as one of the genres for nothing, people.**

**Thanks last time for those who read and reviewed! :D**

**forgetmenotflowers: Awww, thank you! I'm glad you like the way I portray the characters! And believe me, if you hate Hades now, you have no idea what's in store for later.**

**Merciless Angels Never Cry: NIKKI! *hugs* I really appreciate how kind and supportive you've been! It makes me happy that I can make people laugh, though I am sorry you almost had an asthma attack because of me. XD My bad! ^^; Oh, and you're welcome! Seriously people-reading-this-message-other-than-Nikki... read her fic. It's a lot better than most of the stuff lying around this fandom.**

**Dance Elle Dance: I am VERY pleased that you like the way I write Lizard! That was one of my biggest worries when it comes to writing in this fandom... he's so complicated! I really wanted to show he's more than just an angry prick and I'm truly relieved I achieved that. :)**

**shiro63: That was a nice change, I have to agree. It can't be doom and gloom all the time... believe me, this category is full of fics like that and it really puts me off reading them.**

**Killing Crusem's Paige: Wow... that is a MASSIVE compliment! *blushes* I don't even know what to say! Thank you so much! **

**WARNING: Offensive language.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _The Hills Have Eyes_.  
**

* * *

"Bob-by!" Brenda called, wandering through the halls of the police department. Her brother was nowhere in sight. "Bobby, this isn't funny!" Frustrated, she hurried over to a random officer. "Excuse me, have you seen a fifteen-year-old boy? Five-foot-ten?"

"I think I have, actually," she replied. "He went in the men's room a little while ago."

"Was he upset?"

"That was the assumpation I made, but I didn't say anything."

"Is he still there?"

"You could try, but don't go in there."

"I won't, trust me. Where is it?"

The policewoman gave her directions. Brenda nodded her thanks and continued her search for Bobby.

* * *

"Bobby?" Brenda called, knocking on the door of the men's restroom. "Open up! I need to talk to you!"

No reply.

But Brenda wasn't a fool. "Could you please open the door? I know you're there."

"Go away..." came Bobby's answer. He sounded weak and greatly annoyed. Had he gotten sick from all the stress?

"Bobby, I'd come in there if I could, but you and I both know that would be really weird for the both of us!"

He still wouldn't speak up.

She used a gentler tone this time. "Are you okay?"

"No, I am not okay!" All traces of weariness had evaporated from his tone; now he was merely aggravated.

"Can't I just talk to you? Please Bobby!"

"Why don't you go talk to your 'boyfriend'?"

It felt as if she'd been punched in the stomach. Her jaw clenched and her whole face turned scarlet. Brenda couldn't think of how to respond to that remark, so she avoided it entirely. "This is between me and you, so just suck it up and open the door!" _What the fuck gives him the impression I think of Lizard that way?_

_Well, _her common sense pointed out, _he happens to be the one who took your virginity this morning._

_It's not like Bobby would know that! _Once again, the memory of what had occurred between herself and the mutant man made her feel all hot and strange. Neither of them had spoken of it since it happened, but she could feel it still lingering in the air.

Talk about unresolved tension.

A long pause, then Bobby obeyed. Anyone could tell that he had been crying previously. "What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"Bobby..." Brenda stepped closer. "I know we're going through a really rough time right now-"

Bobby lost it immediately, causing her stumble back. "ROUGH TIME? OUR WHOLE FAMILY IS DEAD, BRENDA! AND IT'S ALL_ HIS _FAULT!"

Obviously she didn't need to ask who he was referring to. "If he had known what was gonna happen, he wouldn't have done it!" she hissed. She couldn't believe it. They had started their conversation only a minute ago and they were already at each other's throats. They'd had silly spats in the past but this took it to a whole new level.

"There you go again! Always making up an excuse for him!" Bobby continued to rant. "Brenda, he's bad news. I don't know what he's done to you!"

"He hasn't 'done' anything to me!" Brenda took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Bobby... listen. I know you and Doug went through a lot while I was gone. But you need to trust me on this."

"I do trust you. It's _him_ I'm worried about. You didn't see the bodies..." Bobby's voice trailed off.

Brenda sighed. She understood his anger, she really did. After all, it was her family too. "Bobby... I know you don't trust him, but-"

"BUT NOTHING!" Bobby cut in. "He killed-"

"WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR A SECOND?" Brenda screamed, startling some officers who were nearby. All eyes were on the siblings, but she didn't care. "You don't know what the hell he's been through either!"

"What could he have _possibly_ gone through?" Bobby challenged. "What could possibly justify what he did?"

Brenda was far from an idiot; Lizard had shared a personal story with her, and he didn't trust Bobby. He would not want her sharing it with him. "His entire family is dead," she said shortly. "All he has left is Ruby." _And me._

"So?" Bobby didn't budge. "That's what he gets!"

Brenda lost her patience again. "SHUT UP!" Why was he refusing to understand? Brenda hadn't exactly had an amazing three days either. If she could sympathize with him, it wouldn't kill him to see her side of things either!

"YOU SHUT UP! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE STICKING UP FOR THE BASTARD WHO KILLED OUR FAMILY!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW _ANYTHING!"_ Brenda could feel herself starting to cry as she turned her back on him and stormed off.

Wordlessly Bobby watched her go before slinking back into the men's room.

* * *

The second he saw her expression, Lizard jumped to his feet. "What did he do?" he demanded immediately, lips curling back into more of a snarl than usual.

"He's just being an asswipe." Brenda took Catherine from him. Seeing Lizard again after what Bobby claimed was a little... weird. "And don't pick any fights with him. Please."

Ruby, whose minor injuries had been patched up not-too-long-ago, appeared to be deep in thought. "What is it?" Brenda asked, noticing.

"I can always try talkin' to him..."

Brenda shook her head at once. "No, I-"

"I think it would be a good idea."

Ruby and Brenda stared at Lizard, who had spoken up.

"You're actually okay with that?" Brenda was literally dumbfounded.

"Sure." Lizard shrugged. "I mean... they're both kids. Ruby probably would get through to him better than you or I could."

Brenda considered his suggestion. "You're right." She turned to Ruby. "Do you really want to try?"

Ruby nodded. "I'd be happy too."

_And to distract myself from thinkin' about somethin' other than what almost happened to me..._

* * *

Ruby arrived at the door to the men's washroom. She stood there for a while before finally gaining the courage to knock.

"Go away, Brenda," came a muffled reply from inside. Bobby.

"It's not Brenda."

Very slowly, the door opened, revealing a fed-up Bobby. His face softened slightly at the sight of the small hill girl. "Oh." There was no accusation or resentment in his voice. "It's you."

"Hi." Ruby smiled a little at him, feeling awkward in every sense of the word._ Does he even remember my name?_ "H-how are you doing?"

"Okay," Bobby lied. "A little tired, but I'm okay."

For a while, neither said anything. Ruby finally spoke, resisting the urge to stare at her feet. It was a habit of hers. "I'm so sorry about... everythin' that happened."

"Yeah, me too," Bobby muttered. "And I'm sorry about... your dad."

"It's okay." That was when Ruby remembered her choice of clothing. "I, um, took your sweatshirt... do you want it back?"

"Keep it. You need it more than I do."

More silence.

"I don't blame you for hatin' my brother," Ruby began. "But he's not nearly as bad as you think. I-I know he did damage to your family. You don't have to forgive him right now. I just wanted you to know he really does care about Brenda. That ain't fake. He would never let anythin' bad happen to her."

But that only seemed to bother him more. "Honestly Ruby, it would be better if he didn't care about her at all. I mean... not so much. I don't like it. The way he looks at her. And the way she looks at him. It's like... they rely on each other or something. And it shouldn't work like that."

_So he _does_ remember my name._ Nevertheless, Ruby frowned. "Why not?"

Bobby was silent, and for a second Ruby thought that maybe he was having second thoughts. Unfortunately, when he spoke again, she knew that wasn't the case. "'Cause it's wrong."

"So there's somethin' wrong with carin' about another person?" Ruby stared at him blankly. "You should be lucky Lizard's actin' so nice."

"Really?" Bobby stared right back at her. "This is Lizard's version of 'nice'? Boy, I'd hate to see him when he's pissed. Oh, wait." Bobby sounded bitter. "When he's pissed, he kills people. Right."

"You've killed, too."

"Ruby, if you're trying to make you feel better, it's not working that great." But she could spot the ghost of a smile on his boyish face. "Still... thanks."

"It's nothin'." Ruby was glad that her efforts hadn't been a total waste. "But we should probably find the others. They're waitin' for us."

"Is Catherine okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine."

"Good... are the military here yet?"

"I don't know." Ruby adjusted her hood to make sure she was properly covered. "I hope not. They scare me."

Bobby had to admit he too was nervous. "The sheriff promised we'll be safe."

"Can you please come with me to see the others? I think we should stick together." She cleared her throat. It was a really weird sensation, to actually talk to people on a regular basis. Her vocal cords were a little rusty.

"You're right. But I'm only coming for you and Catherine, not for the other two." Bobby clearly hadn't gotten over his fight with Lizard and Brenda.

"I'm sure they're sorry." _Or at least Brenda is._

"Maybe Brenda is, but you-know-who might not be." It was as if he read her mind.

"Um..."

"We should get going."

"Okay."

Perhaps she should've taken an aspirin from that medical kit.

* * *

**A/N: A little Bobby/Ruby fluff on the side? You can bet on it.**


	27. Acceptance

_**Abducted**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions and Elena Hurley**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Acceptance**_

**A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter. God, Christmas is coming up soon, isn't it? I'm thinking of maybe doing a fic... I had this one funny idea in mind. What does everyone think of a _Christmas Carol_ spoof? XD**

**I'm also thinking of doing a more light-hearted, funny story called _Ask Lizard and Pluto_ which is pretty self-explanatory. :P**

**This is another very important chapter, in which Lizard at last comes to terms about how he feels about his lovely lady friend. Take one guess, everybody. ;) Took him long enough, didn't it?**

**But things are far from resolved for our little group of oddballs...**

**WARNING: Offensive language, thematic elements, and brief sexual content.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _The Hills Have Eyes_.**

* * *

When they returned, Brenda and Lizard said nothing. Bobby took Catherine from his sister, refusing to even make eye contact with her.

Catherine cooed at him, trying to grab at his hair. Bobby smiled at his niece and took her tiny hand in his. At least Ruby and Catherine were there; they made the situation slightly more bearable.

Lizard glowered at Bobby wordlessly.

Ruby sat down on the floor, crossing her legs.

"Now what?" Lizard asked bluntly.

Brenda shrugged. "We wait until something happens." She leaned against the wall.

"Until the army comes?"

"Pretty much."

"Greaaaat." Lizard sat down as well. "I'm really fuckin' thrilled."

"They won't hurt you," Brenda promised. "Even the sheriff said-"

"I really don't think he gives a fuck." Lizard's voice was bitter. "Why should he? He don't know us. Ain't got no reason to care 'bout us. For all we know he could sell us to the circus. Bet he'd make a'lotta money outta that."

Brenda saw fear flash in Ruby's eyes. "No they won't! You shouldn't say things like that in front of your sister!"

"Would you rather me hide it from her?" he snapped. Clearly Lizard was in a foul mood, which was always a 'delight' for everyone.

"Either way it would make you a total dick," Bobby stated. Brenda shushed him.

"Takes one to know one, kid," Lizard retorted. Brenda shot him an evil look.

Catherine began to whimper, shutting everyone up.

After what seemed like forever, everyone began to grow incredibly aggravated with boredom. Bobby began shaking his foot. Ruby stared at the floor. Brenda started chewing her lower lip. Catherine fell asleep. Lizard scowled at the wall.

At moments like these he almost wished he could blow a hole in his skull.

Lizard sat there so long that he began to zone out. Suddenly the wall began to open up, like a door.

Now he was merely stumped. "What the hell?" He looked around, only to find everyone gone.

_Lizard..._

He scratched his head. Why did that voice sound familiar?

_LIZARD..._

"What?" Lizard demanded angrily, getting to his feet. "Who the fuck are you? What you want?"

_Go through the door..._

Lizard rolled his eyes. "Gimme a good reason why I should."

_GO THROUGH THE DAMN DOOR!_ The voice was booming, loud and very brutal.

Lizard cringed a little. "Alright, alright, JESUS!" He followed the order.

The second he did, however, the wall immediately closed back up, leaving him in darkness.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Lizard looked around frantically. Great. Now he was trapped in some unknown room in God-knew-where.

_Lizard._

Lizard, hearing the voice behind him, turned around. He could hear heavy breathing, but he couldn't see who it was.

It was then the room became illuminated.

Lizard let out a scream and fell back and the sight of a smiling Pluto.

_What's wrong Lizard?_

Lizard began to crawl backwards. "YOU'RE TALKIN'!"

_People talk, don't they?_

_"YOU_ DIDN'T!" Lizard reminded him fearfully.

Pluto said nothing but instead reached down and picked up Lizard, who began a struggle.

"PLUTO, PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN BEFORE I KICK YOUR FUCKIN' MESSED UP TEETH IN!"

_Such foul language, Lizard._

"STOP SOUNDIN' SO... FANCY! YOU'RE CREEPIN' ME OUT!" Lizard kicked his legs, but it was useless.

_I talk like this all the time._

"NO YOU DIDN'T!"

_Yes I do._

"NO YOU DIDN'T!"

_Yes I do._

"NO YOU DIDN'T!"

_Yes I do._

"NO YOU DIDN'T!"

_Yes I do._

"NO YOU DIDN'T!"

_Yes I do._

"NO YOU DIDN'T!"

_Yes I do._

"YES YOU DO!"

_No I..._ Pause. _Wait, what?_

"FUCKIN' HELL!" Lizard screamed.

Brenda, Ruby, Bobby, and even Catherine were all staring at him. He was back in reality.

Bobby summed up the explanation in three curt words. "You fell asleep."

"Are you okay?" Brenda was worried.

"How long was I out?"

"Ten minutes."

"Damn... I need to walk around." Lizard got to his feet and looked at his sister. "You'll be okay, right?"

"I'll be fine," Ruby promised with a small smile. "Don't worry 'bout me."

"I'll come with you," Brenda offered Lizard. There were things she wanted to talk about that she couldn't in front of the kids. Or other people period.

And maybe, just maybe, she wanted some time alone with him.

* * *

"So..." Lizard was trying to start a conversation with Brenda. They'd been walking alone for almost ten minutes. In silence.

"So?" Brenda looked over at him. "So what?"

"So... what you wanna talk 'bout?"

Brenda shrugged. "I dunno." How was it that she had so much to say yet couldn't find the right words? "You obviously had a bad dream. Wanna tell me about it?"

"It was nothin' bad."

"Well, you sort of screamed at the top of your lungs. It made me wonder."

"That wasn't at 'the top of my lungs'."

"Then what do you call it?" she teased.

"Loud."

"Seriously, what was it about?"

"I see a closet."

"Lizard... don't change the subject."

He opened the door. "It was just a dream."

"We are not getting that that closet."

Before she knew it, they were both standing in the closet together.

"Okay." Brenda glared at Lizard through the dark. "Why are we in here?"

"To talk."

"You do realize we could easily do that outside?"

"Didn't feel like we had 'nough privacy."

Brenda suddenly felt self-conscious. "Are you trying to make a move on me or something?"

That startled him. "Wait, what?" He almost seemed mad. "Where the fuck did_ that_ idea come from?"

"Well, where I live, when two people go into the closet together, it usually means they're gonna do more than just talk."

There was an awkward halt to the conversation.

"You humans are weird."

"You're telling me." Brenda sat down on the floor and motioned for him to do the same. He did. "Lizard... I actually wanted to talk to about that."

"'Bout what?"

"Don't play innocent with me. You know what."

"No, I really don't."

Brenda sighed and let her gaze meet his. It was dark, but not so dark that they couldn't see each other. They could probably turn on a light, but neither bothered to do so. "We... had, you know, sex."

He shifted his weight. "I didn't forget."

"And we have this... thing... I guess..."

"Thing?" Lizard repeated. "What thing?"

"I'm..." Brenda sighed wearily. "I'm not even sure."

"You don't even like me."

His tone was calm and matter-of-fact, but if he had shouted the words Brenda's head still would have snapped up from surprise. "What? Of course I like you!"

"Don't pretend." Now he seemed annoyed. "How any girl with sense, 'specially one who ain't my kind, possibly like me?"

Brenda couldn't believe her ears. Lizard was dead serious. This wasn't some self-pity act. He truly was refusing to believe her words. "You protected me from the others," she reminded him gently. "You took good care of me and Catherine. Ruby too."

"See?" Lizard accused. "You don't like me 'cause of how I act. You like me 'cause I did somethin' for ya."

"That's not what was I meant." The petite blonde remained firm. "You're really brave, and a quick thinker. You have what it takes to survive. I wouldn't have made it this far without you. You don't try to justify yourself, you just... _do_ things. You're so... I don't know... full of energy. You're always ready to try stuff. I never guess how you're feeling because you're so outspoken. You're actually pretty fun to be around when you're not in a bad mood. Did you know that? And sometimes..." She felt herself blushing a bit. "...you're really sweet. You don't even realize it, but you are. You're really sincere about your feelings. I feel so safe when I'm with you." Brenda took a breath. "Is that enough?"

He was quiet for a long time.

Brenda waited.

Finally Lizard found his voice again. "Do you wanna hear about my dream?"

She wasn't sure how to take his response. _Should I press for more information?_ Instead, Brenda went along with it. "Sure."

Lizard took a deep breath. "Pluto talked to me."

Brenda stared at him blankly.

"He couldn't talk before," Lizard explained. "At least not too good."

She nodded slowly. "Ohhhh."

_Well, at least she's not laughin', _he thought, feeling relieved.

"You miss him?" Brenda asked softly.

He couldn't look at her. "Yeah." The words came out in a mumble. "All of 'em." Then Lizard met her gaze once more. "I don't even know why Pluto liked me so much, y'know? I was a real ass to him."

"I kind of guessed that when you started beating the shit out of him that one night."

"Thanks, Blondie."

"Sorry."

"S'okay. I'm payin' for it now with 'im hauntin' my dreams 'n all."

That made Brenda think about something else. "I know how you feel." She hugged her knees and tried to fight off the lump in her throat. "I don't know what I'm gonna do without Mom or Dad or Lynn or Doug... even my dogs." She sniffled in spite of herself. "God I was such a bitch."

"Hey." Lizard lay a hand on her shoulder. "You're far from a bitch. Believe me, I know one when I see one." _She should be pissed at me... it's my fault. Can't say I like Bobby all that much but I get why he's actin' like this._

"I didn't appreciate them enough." Now Brenda was starting to genuinely cry. "And now they're gone. I was so selfish and dependent and rude... no wonder Bobby hates me..."

"He don't hate you," Lizard assured her, feeling out of place. He'd never been great with comforting people when they were hurting, especially since he was usually the cause of it in the first place. "It's me he hates."

"It's so complicated..." She buried her face into his chest, startling him. "I mean... I understand why he's upset, but you doesn't _know_ you." His tank top was growing damp from her tears. "He doesn't understand why you act like this..."

"It don't excuse it." He held her close without really thinking about it. "Brenda, I think you're bein' too easy on me here." _There are things she don't know 'bout... things that if I told 'er, she'd never wanna talk to me again. Like that night... the night I killed her mama and sister. If she were awake at that time, she'd hate me more than Bobby does._

But Brenda didn't seem to hear him. "Lizard, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I-I think..." She let out a little sob. "I think one of my dogs killed Goggle... I'm so sorry... I feel like it's my fault..."

This information wasn't new to him. Looking at Beast's aggressive behaviour, Lizard had already taken a guess at how his brother had been killed. Nevertheless he continued his efforts to comfort the girl. "It ain't your fault." Almost subconsciously he let his fingers run through her hair. The sensation itself was new to him. He was so used to gripping it and pulling violently, usually while he was... 'playing' with a victim. Brenda's hair was soft to the touch, just like the rest of her. Silky. He liked it, wanted to nuzzle it even. "Beast was an animal... you can't control animals..."

Brenda tilted her face up towards him, their blue eyes connecting once more. "I know," she said quietly. Her normally pretty face was wet and tearstained. "But you can tame them."

Lizard chuckled in spite of himself, resting his chin on her head. "Not coyotes."

"Huh?" She was calming down a bit now, giving in to his attempts to soothe her.

"They can get used to bein' 'round you... but you can't tame 'em," he explained. "They're wild animals. Even if you raised 'em from puphood, they'd still be scared of ya. They're destructive... shouldn't be kept locked up. Could drive 'em crazy."

"How do you know this?"

"Experience. Lived 'round 'em all my life. Sometimes the damn things wouldn't even lemme sleep." He snorted a bit. "That, 'course, could quickly be solved with some buckshot and experience with skinnin' things."

"...Or you could just-" She paused to wipe her nose with the back of her hand. "-leave them alone, couldn't you?"

"There's always that, yeah." Lizard shrugged simply.

"You don't always have to solve everything with violence," Brenda pointed out softly.

"Well, princess, sometimes you don't got a choice." Lizard felt a bit... mad, for lack of a better word. Not at her, but at the situation, maybe even the world, in general. "Sometimes you gotta just... shut up 'n deal with it. Make the best of it. Try to enjoy it, even. 'Cause that's the way things are supposed to be. You can't change 'em no matter how hard ya try. If you can't deal with it, Brenda... you go mental." He rubbed his forehead, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with exhaustion. "Goddammit... I just wanna go home..."

"I know." Now it was Brenda's turn to comfort him, rubbing his back as she leaned against him. "We all do. I know."

He remained there for a little, watching her, until another thought crossed his mind. "How can ya stand it?"

"Stand what?"

"Bein' 'round me?" It perplexed and almost disgusted him at the same time. "I have a fucked-up lip and am as ugly as hell. Not to mention I pretty much ruined your life."

"You did not ruin my life," Brenda corrected sternly. "I mean... you changed it, but if you ruined it we wouldn't be sitting here right now, would we?"

"How could you get over what I did?"

"I did not 'get over it'!" The sudden increase of volume caught him off-guard. Realizing her reaction startled him, Brenda took a deep breath and started over. "I didn't get over the fact that my family is dead, okay? I still can't believe that I'm never gonna see them again, and I'm not saying that to make you feel bad, either. I don't know if I'll ever get over it. I can't even think about it right now without fucking losing it!" She slowly inhaled and exhaled once more. "But..." Now Brenda had relaxed. "I do forgive you. I-I care about you, even. I don't regret what we did this morning. I consider you family as much I considered Mom and Dad and everyone else family... not in a creepy incestuous way, don't give me that look... because you need someone to rely on. We all do. You can't just keep all of it inside and assume things are going to be bad forever, Lizard. You were right about one thing: we do have the make the best of this. So we will, are we are. You're too hard on yourself, you know that? Don't you remember what I told you only a little while ago? You have plenty of good qualities, but it seems like you're hiding them all the time because they make you uncomfortable. You shouldn't be ashamed of yourself."

"But I'm-"

_"You. Are. Not. Ugly."_ The words came out through clenched teeth, making Lizard shrink back a bit again. He couldn't help it; Brenda could be pretty scary when she put her mind to it. "Why do you think that? Because you don't look like everyone else?" she continued. "So what? Who gives a crap what they think? There is _nothing,_ and I repeat _nothing,_ wrong with the way you look, Lizard." As she went on and on, her fury had decreased. Now Brenda was speaking to him in a soothing tone once more. She brushed some hair away from his forehead in order to look into his eyes once more. "And honestly, I don't care what anyone else thinks. Neither should you."

He tilted his head slightly, studying her. Brenda was unlike any other girl he met before. He genuinely respected her and wouldn't be afraid to admit it. She was a true survivor... so determined and brave, not at all like those screaming whores he'd come across since before puberty. He knew she respected him too, but definitely wasn't afraid to stand up to him or give him a piece of her mind. Lizard liked that. The chick had guts (possibly more than he did). He'd misjudged her greatly at the start.

But she was a sweetheart too; he admired her compassion, something not seen often in the desert of New Mexico. She had this vulnerability about her that made him wonder how anyone could even dream of laying a hand on her. He couldn't believe he ever considered it- - -the very thought made him feel angry at himself. No, she was not weak. Being vulnerable was different from being weak and helpless.

On top of that she was as charming as hell... probably what caught his eye in the first place.

No, she wasn't perfect, but no one was, so that didn't bother him a bit. He wouldn't feel so comfortable around someone who was fully perfect.

She made him feel... really good. Like a real man, not a freak or a monster. A man. A human being, even.

She'd opened up so many possibilities for him... the world seemed so much less depressing and fucked-up since Brenda entered his life.

He knew it was, for him, beyond physical attraction now.

He'd been wrong about something else, too.

Love was real.

Because that's what he was feeling towards this young woman.

Love.

He had finally given in to that feeling thawing the ice that froze his heart so many years before, the heart that many thought had simply stopped working. The heart he'd ignored and neglected for so long.

It wasn't because of sexual urges or selfish purposes... he wanted _her_ to be happy.

He wanted to just _be_ with her. To become her partner, her mate. No, he did not want her to become something he owned, his property- -Brenda wouldn't allow that even if he did.

He wanted to belong to her as much as he wished that she belonged to him.

He wasn't quite sure how she was feeling... did she feel that same intense connection that he did in that moment?

Maybe.

Their faces were mere inches apart. Her breath smelled clean and fresh. _She looks so pretty right now,_ Lizard couldn't help but to think as he leaned closer.

_Too pretty for someone like me..._

That didn't stop him, however, from kissing her, from biting down on her neck hard enough for her to cry out in pleasure. _Wonder if that'll bruise... _That sick, twisted part of him that he'd previously sworn was lying dormant wanted this to be the case. Lizard attempted to ignore it.

Brenda was kissing him back now vigorously. One arm was wrapped around his neck, her free hand sliding under his tank top. They both pulled back abruptly, staring at each other with expressions that could only be described as longing. Everything was so muddled and confusing and stressful... it seemed like this was the only way to escape.

Neither could say they minded.

Lizard pulled her t-shirt over her head and tossed it carelessly onto the floor before pinning the teen against the wall. Brenda pulled him towards her and their mouths collided again. He felt her little hands practically yanking his hair. The mutant grunted, squeezing his eyes shut and their pelvises grinded together.

Even an idiot would be able to feel the electricity between them that was not physical nor sexual, but spiritual.

Using his teeth Lizard pulled a bra strap down her shoulder, contemplating whether or not he should remove it, when he felt the warmth of her palm cupping his crotch area. Lizard shivered in spite of himself. He could feel her fumbling with his belt buckle and immediately realized that yes, they were about to have sex again.

But, as their luck had it, light flooded the room.

"WHAT THE _FUCK?"_

Lizard yelped and stumbled away from Brenda, who let out a piercing shriek of alarm.

"The-the-the-the-" Bobby stood at the door. His face was pale and stunned, and he felt like a stuttering moron. "The-t-the army's here..."

"DAMN IT, BOY!" Lizard was absolutely furious. "A LITTLE KNOCK WOULDA BEEN NICE!"

"How was I supposed to know that you two were about to..." Bobby promptly began freaking out when an unwelcome thought bombarbed his once-innocent mind. "MENTAL IMAGES! MENTAL IMAGES!" He turned and sprinted away, bumping into a nearby wall as he made his escape.

Well, that's what happens when you run with your hands over your eyes...

Brenda picked up her shirt and pulled it over her head. "Well... at least now we know that closets aren't as private as we thought..."

"Yeah." But her words made him wonder... did she feel the same way he did?

His stomach clenched in fear. _Am I just some sorta fuck-toy to her?_

_No... I know she cares 'bout me, 'bout all of us._

_But does she feel the way 'bout me that I feel 'bout her?_

_How could I possibly ask her somethin' like that if I'm too chicken-shit?_

_What if she rejects me?_

_What will _I_ do if she rejects me?_

"L-Lizard? Brenda?"

Ruby had approached them. She looked nervous. "Did Bobby tell you?"

"Tell us what?" Lizard asked, confused.

"He said he went to go tell you guys that... t-they're here..."

"FUCKIN' SHIT!" Lizard threw up his hands in pure exasperation. Could this day get any more complicated? "God, just kill me now!"

"Lizard... calm down," Brenda said kindly. "It won't be that bad. I promise. They're on our side."

Looking into her sky blue eyes, he knew she was telling the truth. Lizard gave in. "Okay. Fine. But only 'cause I trust you."

Brenda smiled warmly at him. "Of course."

Ruby cleared her throat, trying to remind them of her presence. They jumped, startled. Ruby spoke. "I don't mean to be rude, but... is Bobby okay? He's actin' weird..."

"He's fine," Lizard said non-chalantly.

Brenda started to follow Ruby down the wall, but hesitated when she noticed Lizard wasn't following. "Lizard?"

"What if they... shoot me or somethin'?" Lizard asked nervously. "I mean, I know you told me they wouldn't, but... they haven't seen... what I look like yet."

"The army doesn't work that way," Brenda promised, "trust me."

Ruby backed her up. "I think a few of them saw me, and they didn't do anythin'. It's not nearly as bad as I thought."

Lizard nodded. "Okay." He took a deep breath. "Here we go."

* * *

**A/N: So... how was that?**

**I hope that Lizard's realization turned out alright. I wanted it to be sweet and realistic, but not sappy and OOC. Even if he's helping the humans rather than hunting them, he's still Lizard, after all.**

**The next chapter will be posted in another two weeks; keep your out for it! :)**


	28. Breaking Point

_**Abducted**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions and Elena Hurley**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Breaking Point**_

**A/N: Hello everybody!**

**We're finally heading towards the middle of the holiday season! It's probably my favourite time of the year. Speaking of years, it's actually been over one year since I started working on this story! :) Holy crap, we've come so far...**

**Oh, and another thing.**

**I decided to actually go through with my _Ask Lizard & Pluto_ idea. Check it for shits and giggles and don't forget to drop the boys a question! ;D**

**Happy reading!**

**WARNING: Offensive language.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _The Hills Have Eyes_.**

* * *

They followed Ruby through the hall. It was empty, but Lizard could hear voices just around the corner. _Please don't let them be assholes..._

He and the others stepped around that particular corner, and the voices ceased.

It seemed as if everyone who worked at the station was in the room, along with people Lizard did not recognize. The New Mexico National Guard; he could tell by their uniforms. Six men and one woman.

All eyes were on him.

Lizard swallowed hard.

For what seemed like forever, no one said nothing.

Then, finally one of the soldiers- -a slightly thick Latino man in his mid-thirties- -spoke in a loud, obnoxious tone. "That is the nastiest fuckin' thing I've ever seen."

Lizard felt as if he'd just been slapped across the face. The man who had spoken looked completely disgusted.

_Fuck this, _Lizard thought angrily. More insulted than he would admit, he exited the room the same way he came.

Brenda was flabbergasted by what had just happened. Lizard may have done some screwed-up things, but calling him out on his looks was beyond wrong. Who did this creep this he was? She turned and glared at the man, who now seemed smug. She wanted to punch him, she really did. But she knew she had to find Lizard.

Instead, Brenda glowered at him. "You son of a bitch," she hissed, voice like acid.

Then she was gone too.

* * *

Where did he run off to?

She kept calling his name but there was no answer.

Brenda suddenly had a horrible thought.

_What if he went back to the Test Village?_

She knew she was being irritational. Lizard wasn't stupid, he wouldn't do that.

_Would he?_

No. He wouldn't, not because of some wise-ass remark.

Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder. "Blondie... why ya cryin'?"

_I'm crying?_ She looked up, surprised. There was Lizard, crouched right beside her. She could tell he was still upset, but moreso concerned about her. Warmth flooded her almost against her will. Beneath his cruel and hateful exterior Lizard was a sincere person. Moments like this made her wonder how he could have possibly ever killed anyone. _Or worse..._

Brenda wiped her tears away immediately. "N-nothing... I think I'm overwhelmed or something, that's all." She sniffled. "But enough about me. I'm so sorry, Lizard. I said they wouldn't hurt you... and they did. Just not in the way we expected."

"It's okay," Lizard sighed, resting his head on his knees. "I'm used to it. I mean, yeah, I'm pissed off, but sometimes it kinda gets to me."

"Lizard..." Brenda touched his arm gently. "There's nothing wrong with feeling bad when someone is rude to you. It's only natural."

"Whatever. Like I said. It's not your fault. That fucker is right."

"Right about what?"

Lizard couldn't even look at her in the eyes. "I'm a... _thing._ Not a person... _(no matter how much you make me feel like one)_ ...an object. A freak of nature. And I hate it."

"Things will be better in Cleveland. I swear on my life."

"No it won't," Lizard answered simply. "It'll only get worse. 'Specially for Ruby... she's only a little girl. You know how other kids can be. She's so young..."

"So are you," she reminded him gently. "Remember?"

"I don't look like it and to everyone else that's what's more important. I'm nothin' but an ugly, un-human... _thing._ You'd think I would've been able to accept it by now, but things've changed. I can't make these people go away, so I can't make them stop sayin' this shit 'bout me. That's that."

He started to leave, but Brenda grabbed him by the arm. Not hard, but enough to stop him in his tracks. "That doesn't sound like the Lizard I know."

"Does it matter?" he scoffed.

"Yeah, actually, it does." They slowly seated themselves again. "Lizard... have you ever heard of God?"

"No shit. I'm not _that_ disconnected from society ya know."

"Well... God has a special plan for everyone. He created everyone and everything that exists. He loves all of his creations, including you."

Lizard smiled bitterly. "I think God stopped watchin' over me a long time ago, girly." _If He exists at all that is, _he added, silently and scornfully.

"God never stops watching over anyone. I mean... at first I was like you. I thought it was a load of bullshit and that my mom-" It took a moment for her to be able to summon the words; the memory of Ethel still hurt more than anything. "-took it too seriously. But she was right all along. All it took was one wrong turn for me to see that." Brenda took his hands within hers. "That guy who made fun of you... we shouldn't care what he thinks. Obviously he's shallow and petty. We'll answer a few of their questions and we'll go home, okay?"

Lizard stared at their entwined hands. Brenda obviously loved him but that was different than being _in_ love with him. He wasn't sure what he would do if they both cared for each other in different ways. In fact, that concept was more painful that what the soldier had said to him.

Far more painful.

"I don't want to go back there yet," he said quietly. "I wanna stay here with you."

"I know..." Brenda began rubbing his arm. "But we have to go back eventually if we wanna get out of here. I hate to admit it, but there's a lot of stuff we need to get sorted out. Legal stuff."

"I don't even think I _wanna_ go to Cleveland. I don't know anything about human rules, how I'm supposed to act. I won't fit in one bit... I'm scared, Brenda, okay? Scared crapless. I'm so used to dealin' with stuff with my fists... I don't know how to figure things out with my brain." In pure frustration he let the back of his head hit the wall. "I feel like I'm about to fuckin' scream and I _hate it."_

"Which is exactly I'm here." She lowered her hand from his arm and rested in on his knee, right over the tear in his pants so their skin touched. "I'm gonna help you every step of the way. It won't be easy, you're right. But it's not gonna be impossible, either... can you trust me with that?"

Lizard rested one gloved palm over her exposed hand, feeling a bit less hopeless than he had a moment before. "Brenda," he informed her, a smile playing at his unusual mouth, "I trust ya with my life."

* * *

Ten minutes had passed.

"I'm so bored I think I really _will_ go kill someone."

"LIZARD!"

"Well, can ya blame me? There's nothin' to do!"

"Well... read a book then."

"A book? Where am I gonna get a book?"

"...Good point."

Lizard resisted to urge to fidget. "They're gonna wanna talk to us soon. I know it."

"If they're rude to you again, feel free to swear at them."

"Oh, believe me, I will."

Suddenly there was footsteps. Lizard's shoulders went tense. Brenda scooted closer to him, narrowing her eyes.

Now standing over them was the woman. She was very young, in her late teens or early twenties, a Latina with what appeared to be a flawless complexion. Her dark eyes, lined with makeup, were filled with sympathy. "I know that this probably doesn't mean much," she began slowly, "but I'm sorry about what Crank said to you."

Lizard rolled his eyes. "Sure you are. Now beat it, we don't care."

The woman looked rather annoyed. "Just thought you should know."

"Not interested," Lizard grumbled, looking away.

"Lizard!" Brenda snapped. "Be nice."

"They weren't nice to me, why should I be nice?"

"Like I said, don't mind Crank," the Latina said dismissively. "He's an asshole. They all are. We're cadets, if it matters. Our sergeant got called her 'cause of an emergency and had to drag us with him. Look, I don't normally say anything to people I don't know but what he did was really childish. And I know he won't apologize for it, so I will."

"Well I can tell _you're_ definitely not an asshole," Brenda told her with a grin. "Thanks for saying that. It helps."

"No problem." She smiled wryly. "Though I still wish I wasn't stuck with them."

Brenda realized she kind of liked her; this girl seemed alright, and didn't appear that much older than her. "It's okay. I'm Brenda." She offered her hand.

"Missy." The cadet shook it.

"And this cutie here-" Brenda giggled and looked over at a very shocked and blushing Lizard. "-is Lizard."

"I'm guessing you guys are together?" Missy asked with a hint of a smirk.

The two exchanged startled glances. "Um," Brenda stammered, "no. I mean sort of. I mean not really. I mean, I like him, and he likes me, but, uh, we don't... we're not... yeah."

Lizard said nothing.

"Well... okay then." Missy moved on. "You do realize you have to come back to answer some questions."

"Oh." Brenda couldn't hide her dismay.

"Great..." Lizard sighed. Missy's question had him feel like crap. "Alright, fine, let's just get it over with."

"Are you sure?" Brenda stared at him with worry in her eyes. "I can talk to them first if you want."

"Nah." Lizard began to walk back into the direction of the room where he knew they were waiting. "It's fine. I'll _try_ not to let 'em bother me."

Fat chance.

* * *

"Hey, look who's back."

Lizard balled his hands into fists at the sound of Crank's mocking tone of voice. The older man was smirking at him. "Shouldn't you be getting your face fixed?"

"Funny," Lizard responded icily. "I was gonna ask the same thing about your mouth." It wasn't the best he could come up with, but when he heard the other soldiers start to snicker, he knew his comment had done its job. Without even waiting for Crank's reaction, Lizard turned to another soldier, a handsome young guy in his early twenties. "Could ya tell me who's in charge here?"

"Sergeant Millstone," the man replied carefully. He was eyeing him in a wary manner but not with the same resentment as Crank. "He's talking to the sheriff right now, and these two kids with a baby."

"Questionin' 'em?"

The soldier nodded.

"And by the way-" A well-muscled African-American man, also in his early twenties and standing near Crank, had spoken up. "-we found some of your friends' bodies." His tone wasn't exactly harsh; he was merely stating a fact. "Sorry to break it to you like that, but I thought you should know."

Lizard's stomach dropped. He hoped his suspicions were wrong. "What you mean?" he demanded, as nastily as he could.

"They're dead. A fat lady and two kids," Crank replied, grinning as Lizard's expression turned mortified. "I wouldn't call them kids, though... they're little shits, just like that pint-sized bitch who was in here a second ago-"

Before Crank could finish, Lizard lunged at him, grabbing him by the throat and pinning him to the wall with a wild snarl.

He was ready to kill.

Lizard couldn't remember much after that. There was the sound of flesh being torn, a wild scream of agony, and the metallic, familiar taste of blood.

Then there was a sharp pain in his neck, dizziness... and nothing more.


	29. Shattered

_**Abducted**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions and Elena Hurley**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Shattered**_

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D**

**Only I would find time to post something like this on such a joyous, holy day... XD**

**I have to be honest here: pretty soon this fanfic going to be drawing to a close. ****Well... I guess William Feather's quote is true- -finishing a good book really is like leaving a good friend. :,) ****But rest assured: the characters' journey has only begun.**

**Sentimentality aside, here is the twenty-ninth chapter. ****To all those who've read and reviewed, I'm sure you're on Santa's nice list!**

**WARNING: Offensive language, thematic elements, terror, and strong gruesome violence.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _The Hills Have Eyes_.**

* * *

When Lizard's consciousness returned, he felt nauseous and confused. What the fuck had happened to him?

Voices.

"You can't blame him for what happened, sergeant. The girl told me that he'd been aggravated and I believe her."

Then he heard someone he didn't recognize. "Aggravated? I don't giving a shit if that thing 'aggravated'. He took a chunk out of my man's arm, Zellwegger! He had to get a tetnus shot! We can't have these monsters running loose in society! This proves it!"

"Don't you dare talk about him like that!"

Brenda?

"Give us one reasons why we _shouldn't,_ after what he did!"

"He wouldn't have done it if Crank or whatever his name is hadn't treated him like that! This is not fair, do you hear me? Not... oh, God. I think he's waking up."

Lizard managed to blink his eyes open. He felt really light-headed. "What the hell...?"

The first thing he saw was Brenda's worried face. "Lizard... you're okay."

"Where am I?" he asked, slurring slightly. Everything was so bright.

"They drugged you." Brenda sounded extremely upset.

"I can't move my arms..."

"They tied you up." Her voice quivered. "Lizard, you're chained up right now and they won't let me untie you." Brenda was obviously close to tears. "They have their guns out... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... you were right about them..."

"Can't say I regret what I did..." His head was pounding and it hurt. "He deserved it." This kind of felt like a hangover.

"I know." Brenda sniffled a bit, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. "I tried telling the others, but..."

"...They didn't believe you, huh?"

"Yeah."

Lizard sighed defeatedly. "Why would they believe you? They're right about one thing. I _am_ a monster, Blondie. Face the fuckin' facts. They're right in front of your face."

"No, you're not," Brenda insisted. "They're wrong. That guy was asking for it. Anyone would have done what you did. I know I would have."

"Yeah, but... they wouldn't have chained anyone else up. It's only 'cause I'm a mutant."

"No... it's just because you were right." Brenda sighed and sat down in front of him "Missy's nice, but the rest of are total creeps." She hesitated. "What exactly did Crank say that made you attack him?"

Lizard averted her gaze. "He said stuff 'bout Ruby, and 'bout my family. He basically implied they deserved what they got. An'... they're all dead. The kids... they're dead too. All of 'em. Dead."

"D-did they kill them? Or did... you know..." Brenda's voice trailed off. She couldn't believe what she had learned.

"They didn't say." Lizard stared at the ground. "I should've warned 'em... should've..."

"Look..." Brenda took his chin under her palm. "It's horrible that they died. Horrible. But there was nothing you could do, remember? You said Hades would've gotten the rest of us if we were around your territory for too long."

"And look what happened to Doug and your dog anyway," he said flatly.

"Doug made a bad choice, okay?" The words nearly caught in her throat. "There was nothing any of us could do."

There was a long silence.

"I'm not goin' home with you anymore, am I?"

"You're coming. I promise." Brenda kissed his forehead. He noticed for the first time that she'd previously been crying. "They're going to question you, though. They questioned me, and Bobby, and Ruby. Maybe they'll let you go after that."

"I hope so," Lizard answered plainly. "I really do." He wasn't sure why, but he could feel his heart starting to pound. It confused him, but he ignored it.

"I'll make sure of it," Brenda promised him.

"Okay," he said simply.

"I'll be back." Brenda hugged him rather awkwardly before getting up off the ground. "Ruby wants to see you."

"She does? Is she okay?"

"She's fine, don't worry." Brenda smiled faintly and looked over her shoulder. Ruby was peering inside timidly, as if the sight of her brother in chains disturbed her. Most likely it did. "I'll give you two a minute," Brenda informed him. She glanced meanfully at Ruby as she passed through the doorway. As she was out, Ruby was in and by his side.

Lizard watched Ruby's anxious expression and suddenly, out of nowhere, realized how painful his muscles felt. "It's okay, kiddo."

But Ruby didn't buy it. She wasn't stupid. "Why did they do this to you?"

"I bit 'im. One of the soldiers. He wouldn't keep his mouth shut." Lizard couldn't repeat Crank had said. It would crush her.

"Oh." Ruby's eyes sadder than usual. "I see."

"I'll live. I'm glad I did it, actually. That'll teach him to mess with us."

Ruby smiled slightly in spite of the situation. "Well, I'm sure he got the message."

"Exactly." Lizard nodded, attempting to smile back at his sister. Was it just him or did his hands feel kind of clammy? How hot was the room? He was sweating like a pig.

Ruby sensed his discomfort. "Besides the obvious, what's wrong?"

Lizard chuckled sadly. "You know, Goggle would be laughin' his ass off if he saw me like this." He paused for reasons even he couldn't understand. "I miss him... I miss Goggle, and Papa, and Cyst, and all the others. It's not gonna be the same without 'em..."

"I know."

Lizard felt himself starting to tremble. He was completely exhausted and couldn't focus properly. "I feel like I failed them all, you know? Even when Mama died..." Lizard couldn't even finished his sentence as images and sounds from that awful day began to fill his memory. "...I felt like I failed her. I couldn't help her..." He felt his throat tighten, and his vision became blurry. The trembling turned violent and he couldn't breathe.

_What's happenin' to me?_

"I couldn't save her from those guys that killed her, and I couldn't save Goggle, or Cyst, or Papa, even fuckin' Pluto! None of 'em!" His eyes burned with a hot, salty, unfamiliar liquid and the lump in his throat was impossible to swallow now. Now he was even angrier with himself. Normally he was able to shut these feelings off, so why couldn't he do it now? "I'm worthless... fuckin' worthless... I let down my entire family, you know that? Includin' you... s'pecially you..."

It was then, on that very day, that Lizard finally broke.

After eleven years of holding it all back, he cracked. He couldn't pretend to be cold and indifferent anymore. It was all too much.

All those years of holding in unshed tears and emotions... he was too weary, too fed up, to shield them anymore.

So they erupted, right in that very room.

Ruby stared at Lizard, completely stunned by his unexpected behaviour. She didn't know what to say. The mere sight of him in this state was upsetting for her. "Lizard, just calm down..."

Footsteps. Brenda. "W-what's going on?"

_"EVERYTHIN'!"_ Lizard screamed, causing both young women to jump back in fear. His face was streaked with tears and his eyes were bloodshot. "ALL OF THIS! I CAN'T..." Then he dissolved into despair once more. "I can't fuckin' deal with this anymore... you don't undersand... I..." His voice trailed off. "I can't _take it_ no more..." _Now I get what Jeb was feelin', why he did what he did... there's a limit to how long you can stand all this shit before you snap... _On top of that, he was ashamed for exposing such a high level of sensitivity in front of other people. He felt weak and pathetic. Maybe he really _was_ weak and pathetic. It wouldn't be surprise.

Brenda kneeled down beside him. Both Lizard and Ruby saw how worn out and upset she was."Hey... it's okay." She wrapped her arms around him as best she could, which was hard considering the fact he was chained to a chair. "It's alright, Lizard, just calm down... we're all really stressed and tired, I know... don't be ashamed to let it all out..." Now she sounded as if she were ready to cry as well- -for the upteempth time that day.

But it only seemed to fuel his rage. "Don't give me that shit," Lizard spat. Brenda backed off. "You have no _idea_ what I'm goin' through. Do you know how it feels to kill so many fuckin' people and _get off on it?_ Since the age of _twelve,_ for fuck's sake? To force yourself to become somethin' evil an' ugly an' gross just to protect yourself? To eventually believe that's who you actually _ARE?"_ Lizard's voice rose violently on the last word. His shoulders were shaking. He was honest to God crying. It felt as if everything that had ever gotten under his skin was rising back up again. "You don't get it... you'll never get it..." He was mumbling now. "You'll never know how it feels to really hate yourself..."

Brenda stared at him. She looked at loss for words. Ruby's expression was identical.

"I know I'm weak," Lizard went on. He had a feeling mucus was oozing out of his nose. Lovely. "I'm a fuckin' pussy, alright? I admit it. Look at me. I'm a hideous freak. I don't think those bastards would've killed Mama if she were a human... That's why we hunted people. If we didn't, they'd kill us first. I made a game out of it... the hunt, I mean. I turned it into a fuckin' sport. But now that I think 'bout it, I'd rather be dead than have to go through the rest of my life like this, rememberin' all the crap I've been through. I _should_ be dead. It should've been me... not them..." He let out a choked sob at the end of his sentence.

Brenda was heartbroken. It hadn't been until this moment that she figured out that this man, only a little older than she was, happened to be a complete mess. No, not a mess. An utter trainwreck. He'd been one long before she met him.

He needed help. Her help.

She looked over her shoulder to see Ruby still standing there, trembling. "Ruby," Brenda said gently. "I think you better look for Bobby and Catherine."

"What about...?"

"I'll talk to him. Go on now."

As Ruby left, Brenda returned her attention to Lizard, who was literally hanging his head. "Well I for one don't want you to die." She spoke as softly as she could.

"Then you're fucked in the head," came his muffled response.

"Shhhh." Brenda held his head close to her chest and began stroking his messy hair. "It's okay. I'm here now."

"It's not okay..." Her t-shirt was now damp with his fresh tears. "It'll never be okay."

"Yes it is." _What can I say to make the poor thing feel better? I've never seen him this upset before... not that 'upset' begins to cover it..._

Then she thought of an idea.

"Lizard... do you know how much you mean to me?"

"What do you mean?" Lizard answered quietly. "I shouldn't mean anythin' to you..."

"But you do." She pulled back and stared into Lizard's teary eyes. "Do you know how much you mean to me?" she repeated gently.

Lizard shook his head slowly.

"I need you," Brenda told him, making sure they were both making eye contact. "I need to know that you're happy and safe. Because that's what you deserve. That's what everyone deserves. You're right. I don't understand exactly what you're going through. But please... at least let me try."

Cue heavy silence.

Lizard sighed shakily. "There are things 'bout me you don't even wanna know... things that if I told you, you'd never wanna even look at me again. Believe me when I say that."

"I _don't_ believe that." Using her thumbs she wiped his tears away. "I believe in you, Lizard. I'm not gonna lie. Your mind isn't exactly in great shape right now. But please let me try to help you. Please. That's all I want. To help."

But was it really _all_ she wanted?

That was when the door flew open. Sergeant Millstone, known by everyone in the building as 'Sarge'. He was tall- -almost as tall as Pluto- -in his mid-thirties, and African-American.

Lizard snapped back into his usual cold exterior immediately. "What?" he demanded rudely.

"It's time for your questioning. Now if you're a good boy this time around maybe we'll let you go."

_He will be,_ Brenda vowed, watching as Lizard glowered up at the sergeant. _Just you wait and see._

* * *

July 21st, 2005

The next thing Lizard knew, he was sitting across a long table, still chained up, facing Sarge. There was a single light bulb on, a tape recorder on the table, and armed soldiers surrounding them. It was like something out of those stupid cop shows Big Mama would watch.

Sarge turned the tape recorder on and began to speak. "State your name."

"Lizard."

"Just Lizard?"

"Yeah. Just Lizard."

"State your age."

"Twenty-three."

"Okay, so... _Lizard._ How much do you know about the deaths of Robert Carter Sr, Ethel Carter, Lynn Bukowski, and Doug Bukowski?"

His mind raced. _Should I lie, like I lied to the sheriff? _Before he said anything, Sarge spoke up again. "You do realize you're being recorded and that this will be psycho-analyzed. We'll know when you're lying."

_Oh, fuck. Here goes everythin'._ "I-I..." He finally got the words out. "I shot Ethel and Lynn dead. Doug was killed by other mutants. I sort of helped with Bob's death but I didn't kill him myslef."

"Why did you kill the two women?"

"Lynn stuck me like a pig. Ethel tried to smash my head."

"And why the hell did they do that?"

"I... I was... tryin' to do some damage to Lynn. I guess you can say they were right to attack me. Still hurt like a bitch, though."

"What exactly were you _doing_ to Mrs. Bukowski?" Sarge's voice began to sound threatening.

Lizard could feel himself starting to sweat. _I think I'm gonna barf. Shit. They might kill me for this. They might fuckin' kill me. _"I was... I was suckin' her tits."

"WHY IN GOD'S NAME WHERE YOU DOING _THAT?"_

Lizard almost shrank back at his sudden fury. "She... I... I smelled milk. I was real hungry..."

"So that gave you an excuse to molest that young woman?"

The way he put it made Lizard feel even worse. "I didn't want to 'molest' her, I just wanted her milk!" he protested, fully aware of lame his excuse was.

"And I'm guessing you killed Mrs. Carter because she tried to help her daughter?"

"I guess..."

"How did you meet Brenda Carter in the first place?"

"I kidnapped her... started to like her... didn't wanna hurt her."

"What date was this?"

"I kidnapped her on the seventeenth, I think..."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"Swear to God."

"Any last statements, then, before I shut the tape off?" Sarge sounded completely disgusted. Lizard had to admit he couldn't blame him entirely.

"No..." He shook his head. "Nothin'."

Sarge shut the tape off, as he said he would, and nodded towards the other soldiers in the room. They appeared to be revolted by what they had been told, all muttering to one another and shaking their heads, shooting Lizard looks out pure loathing.

"Can I see him now?"

_Oh no. No. They couldn't have... I don't believe this is happenin' to me..._

Brenda. On the other side of the door.

She sounded _pissed._

"Let her in," Sarge sighed, and one of the soldiers nodded and opened the door.

Brenda was crying again, but not from sadness or fear. From anger. Each streak of water she shed originated from the fire inside of her.

All of it directed at Lizard, and only Lizard.

There were no words to describe the look she was giving him. None at all.

Or the jolt that passed through his entire body when she backhanded him, right across the face, with as much strength as she could possibly muster.

His cheek was throbbing; he knew it was going to bruise. No one could get hit with that amount force and get away without a mark to show it.

But he didn't care about that.

He knew that any chance he had with Brenda was extinguished. Maybe there hadn't been one in the first place. He would never know.

"YOU SICK FUCK! HOW COULD YOU KEEP SOMETHING LIKE THAT FROM ME?"

He wasn't angry at her. He didn't blame her for despising him. Maybe the Lizard from yesterday would have been offended that this small human female was lashing out at him- -no, not maybe, a definite yes- -but today he understood. He didn't like it, but her understood.

He'd been right all along. Brenda would never be able to love someone as repulsive and demented as him. Goggle had been correct, too. He _was_ an idiot.

"I'm sorry," Lizard said, so quietly that even he wasn't sure he heard the words.

_"WHAT_ DID YOU JUST SAY?" Brenda screamed, directly in his face. She backhanded him again, even harder this time. The sound echoed across to room and he sensed the discomfort of the men around them. "DID YOU JUST _APOLOGIZE_ FOR_ MOLESTING_ MY OWN _SISTER?"_

"I meant what I said." Lizard spoke louder this time. _Pathetic, pathetic, pathetic. _"I wish I didn't do it. I made a stupid choice." He even_ sounded_ like pathetic, unable to keep his voice even. Was he bleeding, or had he begun to cry once more? He couldn't tell.

"Yeah. Well." Her voice was ice cold and so were her eyes. "So did I. Good-bye, Lizard."

Brenda left without looking back.

Sarge shook his head, appalled. "Lock him in here. We'll figure out what to do later."

The light was shut off, leaving Lizard in darkness. He could hear the sound of the door slamming and locking.

Ironic. That's exactly what he did to Brenda only mere days ago. Was that how it sounded to her?

_This was a mistake... this was all a mistake. I never should've gotten involved with a human, or anyone for that matter. Now everyone knows how weak I am and it makes me sick. Not only did I fuck up her life but mine too. But... she's better off without me. Maybe it's a good thing she found out the truth._

_She deserved to know... and she deserves better than me._

Did he still love her, after all this?

Damn right he did.

Lizard closed his eyes. He had to shut it off... had to shut it all off like he usually did.

Tears were for the weak... he had to be strong again. Strong and cold and uncaring.

But was he ever strong?

He had to be. For Ruby. He was all she had. And at this point, she was all he had too. He couldn't let her down. Couldn't.

After all, he had to live for something.

He wondered what was going to happen now. After all, they'd locked him up. He was either as good as dead or to become a test subject.

He couldn't let that happened to Ruby. She deserved better than this. She always had.

He had to escape, to take Ruby away. Anywhere but here. Anywhere.

He started to struggle against the chains that held him to the chair. He felt that other sensation gnawing at his insides now: fear.

More irony. His whole life humans had been terrified of him, of all the mutants. Him in particular. He_ made_ them afraid. He enjoyed it.

And now the thought of encountering another human made him want to crawl under the floor.

When the door opened a crack, he braced himself for the worst.

"Lizard?" It was Ruby.

Lizard relaxed. "Ruby?" The sound of his voice embarrassed him. He sounded hoarse and weary. "Ruby, you have to get out of here."

"I know." Her voice was simple, matter-of-fact, as she entered the room. In her hand she held a set of keys.

As if Lizard could still feel shocked after the entire day. "How did you...?"

"I stole them," Ruby said. She didn't even sound guilty. "I know what will happen if we stay." She stepped back in order to free him.

Lizard stood up at once, the chains falling away. He glanced around, survival instincts beginning to return. "Anyone around here?"

Ruby shook her head. "No... but we have to hurry."

Lizard nodded and began to walk out the door, Ruby trailing behind him. "Where are we gonna go?" she wanted to know.

"Back to our old territory. We ain't go no other options." His legs feel achey and still. How long had he been stuck to that chair?

"What about Hades' clan?" Ruby's big brown eyes were wide with terror. The memory of what had nearly occurred was still fresh in her mind.

"There's nothin' we can do about 'em," Lizard admitted. Then he became solemn. "You gotta stay with me all the time, got it? No wanderin' off. The only thing we can do is hope that they get killed by the humans." Was the plan stupid? Yes. But what other choices did they have? Lizard poked his head out the hallway door, checking to make sure the coast was clear. "Okay, we should just run, and never look back."

"Run all the way out of this place?" Ruby couldn't believe her ears. "They'll shoot at us!"

"We got no choice." _If we die, we die, _he added silently. _We're out of options. I'm sorry, kid. But if we die at least we'll be better off, right?_

Ruby swallowed hard.

And then they sprinted.

That's when the chaos began.

"SARGE! He broke out! Catch him!"

"Get your guns out!"

"Make sure he doesn't escape!"

The two of them ran blindly through the building. It felt as if everything was in slow motion. Lizard half-expected a dramatic song to start playing.

To their incredible luck, they were approaching a window.

A _closed_ window.

"WHAT ARE WE DOING?" Ruby panicked. "WE'RE JUMPIN' OUTTA WINDOW?"

"THAT'S THE PLAN! HANG ON TO ME!"

"We're gonna die..." Nevertheless, Ruby did as her brother told her.

They crashed right through the glass and hit the ground running. Bullets flew at them; they kept going. Lizard felt blood trickling down his temple. He had been cut, but that didn't matter.

The two of them ran and ran, disappearing into the darkness of the night, far away from the humans who despised them so much.

* * *

After thirty minutes of running through the dark, Ruby was ready to collapse. "Are... are they chasin' us...?" She could barely catch her breath.

Lizard turned and looked around in the darkness, trying to see if any of those humans were after them. "No... No, Ruby, we're safe now."

Then a twig snapped.

"You had to say that, didn't you?" Ruby grabbed his arm, petrified.

"Huh?"

"Someone is here!"

"Ruby, I told you. We are_ fine."_

Another twig snapped.

"See? See?" Ruby clung to him. "What is it's...?"

"I bet he-" Lizard knew how she was talking about. -has better things to do than wander around at this time of night. They're probably throwin' some sorta party to celebrate the extinction of our clan."

"You're half-right."

Lizard and Ruby both froze.

The voice had come from directly behind them.

Slowly, very slowly, the siblings turned around.

Hades and Chameleon.

"Then again," Lizard said quietly, "I've been wrong before."

Chameleon was a bald mutant in his mid-thirties. He was large and muscular, with rock-like skin. Hades was an inch shorter than him, but still huge and far more terrifying than his son. Lizard wasn't sure if it was because Hades' face was more deformed than Chameleon's or because of the fact he could snap your neck without so much as squeezing a fist. Perhaps both.

"Well looky here," Hades taunted. His voice was deep and came out like a growl. "If ain't Jupiter's little brats."

"Ruby," Lizard muttered so only she could hear, "get behind me. _Now._"

She did.

Now the two enemies were circling them like hungry wolves. "All alone?" Chameleon sneered. "You two are stupider than we thought, but if you hand over Ruby maybe-"

Abruptly Hades smacked him on the head. Lizard and Ruby couldn't help but to wince at Chameleon's yelp of surprise and pain. "Give us the bitch," Hades continued, "and we'll make your death a little less painful."

"I'd like to see you _try_ to take away from me, nutsack." Lizard gave the giant his evillest glare. Yes, he was aware that he didn't have his spike-strip, and yes, he was aware he probably _would_ die.

But he knew Ruby would be okay. He was sure of it. And if Ruby would be okay, what purpose did he have to stick around?

Hades and Chameleon glanced at each other. Hades nodded at Chameleon before it began.

Lizard didn't even have a chance ready himself. Hades quickly lunged at Lizard, throwing the smaller mutant onto the ground. Startled, Ruby screamed and jumped back. She looked up to see Chameleon running towards her.

"Ruby, get outta here!" Lizard called out to his frightened sister as he struggled. Hades was difficult to battle, espically since Lizard had no weapons on him. Just his own bare hands.

"What 'bout you?"

"It don't matter, just RUN!" From what Ruby could see, Lizard wasn't winning the fight so far. Hades had him pinned but Lizard fought back, bringing up his own fists.

Ruby quickly got up just as Chameleon lunged at her, and began to run in the direction she and Lizard came from.

She needed to get help from Brenda.

The chase lasted five minutes before Chameleon grew bored and headed back.

When he got back, Lizard was losing. Hades had started strangling him, but he brought up his sharp fingernails and dug into Hades' flesh, trying to get him off.

After a while, Hades finally let out a yell and let go of Lizard's neck. Lizard started coughing and breathing heavily, trying to get air back into his lungs.

Very weakly, he managed to look over to see if Ruby had run off. To his relief, she did.

He shouldn't have paused like that.

With a wild scream, Hades pounced on him again. Everything was hazy after that; it painwas obvious the two of them were beating the shit out of him but he couldn't see what was going on.

Oh, but Lizard sure felt it.

Ribs snapped. Bones were broken. He tasted lots of blood. He was pretty sure they cracked his skull after the sixth time they slammed it against the hard rock wall.

Over and over. They took turns pounding him. Lizard could hear their howling and hysterical, sadistic laughter. He felt flesh ripping and wondered what they were using to do it. Their teeth, maybe?

Lizard kept floating in and out of conciousness. Would they just kill him already? He knew he didn't have a chance of surviving the brutal assault.

It wasn't until he felt the sharp, cold blade intruding his stomach that he realized that they had a knife.

Then it was ripped out. Lizard felt warm blood oozing out of him, even more than before.

Then the blade returned, this time in his back. It kept tearing and ripping, tearing and ripping, tearing and ripping. Where they carving something? He didn't know and he didn't care.

He just wanted them to stop.

Finally, the knife was forcefully removed. As Lizard lay bleeding out his life in the sand, he could feel Hades' foul breath against his ear. "Say hi to my son for me, will ya?" Then something very wet and disgusting hit him in the face; Hades had spat on him.

He could hear their footsteps residing, more laughter... and nothing more.

Pain was all he felt now... every type of pain, it wasn't only physical.

Finally the agony consumed him and he passed out, believing that he would wake up in some type of afterlife... maybe Hell.

He wondered if angels were allowed to visit the demons every once and a while.

If that was true, at the very least he would get to see his mother again after so long.

* * *

**A/N: Yep. I went there. I can already feel the fury and disbelief.**

**Would it make me sound like a complete sadist if I said that I enjoyed editing and revising this? ****I'm sure Lizard would agree- -especially if I admitted the most intense parts for me were portraying how he feels about everything.**

**Considered this a very fucked-up gift from me to all of you. :) ****Have fun opening your presents and such! ^_^**


	30. Savin' Me

_**Abducted**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions and Elena Hurley**_

**_Chapter Thirty: Savin' Me_**

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! ^_^ Wow... this story began in 2010 and it is now 2012. Can you believe it?**

**Though all good things must come to end, as the chapter after this one will the last.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hills Have Eyes.**

**WARNINGS: Some disturbing content, slight gore, and offensive language.**

* * *

_"__Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

_And all I see is you_

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And all I need from you_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'"_

_****__—Nickelback, "Savin' Me"._

* * *

Ruby ran towards the police station. She was shaking badly, thinking the worst. She really did not want to go back in there, or see Brenda period considering the fact Ruby was the blood relative of someone Brenda wanted nothing to do with.

But did she hate Lizard so much that she would let him die?

* * *

"How long has she been in there?" Missy asked, deeply concerned.

Bobby sighed, speaking quietly so he wouldn't wake Catherine, who slept in his arms. "I'd say an hour and a half. Maybe more... shouldn't you be helping your friends?" The trainee squad were searching for the two runaway mutants.

"They're not my friends," Missy replied sharply. "I heard about what happened between Lizard and Crank." Was that a satisfied look on her face? "Crank had to get nine stitches from the bite Lizard gave him."

"Don't even talk about that piece of shit!" Bobby snapped. "Brenda's been bawling her eyes out because of him. I hope they _don't_ find him because I never want to see his face again."

"What about Ruby?"

That was when they heard the noise. Cries of protest.

Ruby!

"I think they found them!" Missy exclaimed. Bobby followed her down the hall, stepping careful so Catherine wouldn't be disturbed.

When they turned the corner, Bobby felt his muscles tense up.

Two soldiers- -Mickey, the particularly attractive guy, and Spitter, a pudgy caucasian man in his late twenties with a bad lisp- -were holding on to the mutant girl. She was struggling greatly, protesting at the top of her lungs. Sarge was approaching her, his eyes steely.

Bobby picked up what Ruby was saying:

"Please, listen to me! I need to see Brenda! I need to see her, please _listen!_"

Bobby was confused. If she was there... then where was...?

"Ruby?"

Bobby and Missy turned around. It was Brenda herself. Her face was blotchy and her voice had a bit of a rasp to it. "What...? W-what's going on...?"

"It's Lizard!" Ruby answered, still struggling with Mickey and Spitter. "We have to help him! Please!"

Each of them had a different reaction to Lizard's name. Bobby narrowed his eyes; he didn't know the exact details of what happened but if Brenda was that upset, they couldn't have been good. Missy knew part of the truth due to rumours flying around and crossed her arms; she wasn't sure if she believed them, or _wanted_ to believe them, but couldn't say she was dying to see Lizard again either.

Brenda just looked... tired. "What's going on?" She didn't sound particularly worried but not quite angry, either. It was difficult to read her emotions.

"Hades!" Ruby looked stricken with fear. "Hades got him!"

Everyone froze.

Brenda was staring at Ruby in disbelief. "What do you mean 'got him'?" The concern in her voice was noticeable now.

"So he's dead?" Sarge demanded. Even Bobby cringed at his bluntness.

Ruby shook her head immediately. "No, but he's got no weapons and it's two against one. C-Chameleon... is there too. I don't care how any of you feel about him, but he's my brother and he needs help!" Ruby glanced at Brenda, her tone softening considerably. "I'm sorry that things didn't work out with you and Lizard. I don't know the exact details but I'm sure you have a reason to be upset. And I know you hate him now but he's still a person-"

"I DON'T HATE HIM!" Brenda burst into tears. "Look... what I did to him was _wrong._ What he did wasn't right either, not one bit... but that didn't give me a right to hurt him like that... I heard what he said, but a while after I h-hit him and left I realized... he did those things _before_ he knew me... before he _loved_ me... because I know he does. He's in love with me, Ruby... Or he was... I don't blame him for hating me now." She wiped her tears on her arm. "B-but I still want to help him... he needs me... a-and... I need him too." She glared at Spitter and Mickey. "Let her go."

Sarge sighed. "You heard the girl."

Mickey and Spitter complied. Ruby fell to the floor, but she quickly scrambled up and grabbed Brenda's hand, a panicked look on her face. "We have to go get him!"

"I'm with you," Brenda answered. She started to let Ruby lead her away, but Sarge and Bobby stopped them.

"Whoa whoa _whoa,_ you can't just go out there!" Bobby insisted, horrified. "There are a bunch of freaks out there!" He looked at Ruby. "Not because they're mutants... but because they're bad people. Really, really bad people."

"He's right," Sarge agreed. "You can't go out there. Far too dangerous."

"Yes they can." Missy stepped up to other women. "Because I'm going with them. And I'm _not_ going alone." She raised her eyebrows expectantly at her sergeant. "Because that's against the rules."

Sarge scowled. "Martinez, this is not our problem right now."

Missy stood her ground. "Sarge, you were planning on tracking the hill people down eventually anyway. What difference will it make to go with us? Besides, there is a person out there in trouble. We can't just let them kill him! It isn't right and you know it."

There was a pause before Sarge raised his voice. "REED!"

Delmar, the African-American cadet, poked his head in. "Yeah, sergeant?"

Sarge jabbed his finger in the direction of Brenda, Missy, and Ruby. "You four are looking for the runaway. Apparently that Hades guy got him."

Delmar's voice was calm. "May I remind you, Sarge, what he did to one of us?"

Brenda glared daggers at him. "That was Crank's fucking fault. Now be a good boy and listen to the sergeant or I'll throw you out there myself. _Unarmed._ Do I make myself clear?"

Missy and Ruby exchanged wide-eyed glances at Brenda's intense fury. Bobby opened and closed his mouth. Sarge blinked several times. Mickey and Spitter awkwardly left the room. Catherine continued to sleep in her uncle's arms.

"Crystal, m'am," Delmar said meekly.

* * *

Ruby let her thoughts wander.

Nearly her entire family was dead, and her brother, her only blood relative left, might have suffered the same fate.

Why?

She wanted to know the answer to that. The entire mutant species had been suffering for decades. Why did they have to die so gruesomely? Because they weren't like regular humans?

It didn't seem fair.

A piercing shriek brought her back to reality. The noise cut right through her; she'd never heard such a sound in her life.

_"LIZARD! LIZARD, NO!"_

Ruby watched in shock and horror as Brenda stumbled forwards, screaming.

When Ruby followed the older girl, she saw an image that would haunt her for the rest of her life.

There was Lizard, lying on his side on the ground, covered in blood. _Drenched_ in blood. _His_ blood. Brenda was now kneeling beside him, holding him close, screaming and sobbing and begging for him to wake up.

_He might _never_ wake up._

"OH MY GOD!" Missy had rushed over in an instant, aghast. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

Even Delmar was hovering over them. To Ruby's surprise he looked almost as upset as the rest of the group. "Hades did this?"

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE, USE YOUR WALKIE-TALKIE GET HELP!" Ruby practically spat the words out as she joined the two other females.

Brenda was still clutching Lizard's limp form. His blood was starting to smear on her, but she was refusing to accept the truth. "No... no... it's not possible. This isn't Lizard. This isn't my Lizard. She grabbed Ruby by the shirt, trying to convince her. "Ruby... it's not him. Tell me it's not him. It's not my Lizard!"

The poor girl had lost her mind. Brenda erupted in hysterical laughter, shaking the unmoving body. _"THAT __IS NOT MY LIZARD! THAT IS NOT MY LIZARD! THAT'S NOT HIM!"_

"Brenda... face the truth... it's him."

Then Ruby promptly burst into tears as well.

Brenda was still in denial. _"No... NO! It's not him, it's not-"_ She glanced down at the bloodied face before her. She wiped away the scarlet liquid and took a closer look.

Ruby was right after all.

_"NO!"_ Brenda began to sob even more severely than before, if such a thing was possible, holding Lizard's limp body close to her. "No, Lizard! Please, please wake up! Please don't leave me! Please don't leave me!" She struggled to regain control gasping and choking. "Please don't leave me..." she managed to whisper into his ear. She sounded as if she were being strangled. "Please... I love you, Lizard... I can't lose you... I can't..."

As she held him close, she could feel something on his back.

_Cuts._

Multiple ones. Carefully, very carefully, she turned Lizard over and pulled his shirt aside to take a look.

What she saw brought on another round of tears.

_Jupiter's Reject._

"Oh my God..." Brenda sniffled, taking a deep shaking breath before turning Lizard back over in her arms, holding him closer this time, whispering comforting things to him, hoping he was alive and could hear her words.

And it worked. Lizard seemed to jump back into life. Blood spurted from his mouth, all over her gray butterfly t-shirt and his own clothes, as he coughed violently. Brenda let out a little cry of surprise and fear... but at least he had survived the attack.

Right?

"Lizard, Lizard calm down," she tried instructing him, attempting to get him to stop coughing. Obviously he was not fully aware of whatever had happened to him. She knew he was scared, and that he had believed she was Hades for a second. "Lizard, it's Brenda. Can you hear me? I'm right here..." She kissed his forehead. His blood tasted no different from that of a human.

"B-B-Brenda...?" His voice was almost a whimper when he spoke. "Is... that...?"

"It's me," she assured him, holding him close. "I'm right here... you're okay. We're gonna get help for you."

"I... I c-can't breathe..." He gasped, trying to get air into his lungs.

"Why?" Brenda was back in panic mode. "W-what's wrong? Where does it hurt?"

"H-Hades stabbed me in the gut..." It was difficult for him to speak, both from severe pain and lack of oxygen.

Brenda looked over her shoulder at everyone else. "WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR? CALL FOR HELP! HE CAN'T BREATHE!" Hearing more gasping from Lizard, Brenda turned her attention over at Missy. She was desperate to get Lizard help at that moment. "W-what should we do?"

Missy quickly ran over to Brenda and kneeled down beside Brenda. "Okay, okay." It sounded as if she was trying to remember something. Training, most likely. "He was stabbed in the stomach."

"So why can't he fucking _breathe?"_ Brenda demanded, near hysterics again.

Missy rubbed her temples. "Um... because his lungs are filling up with blood." Now she sounded scared, too.

"SO WHAT THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO, MISSY?"

"We gotta clear his airways." Now the Hispanic woman was going commando. "Lay him down on his back."

Brenda sniffled, but she nodded and complied, carefully setting Lizard down. Lizard clawed at the ground in obvious distress. He was gasping and whimpering, causing Brenda to let out another sob. "It's gonna be fine, Lizard... You're okay. You're okay..." She turned and looked over at Missy. "H-he'll be okay, right?"

The look on Missy's face was not a reassuring one.

Suddenly Lizard convulsed... once, twice... then he vomited out blood. Lots of blood. Brenda supported him gently, unable to hide the fear in her eyes.

A minute later, Lizard's head rested against her chest. He was breathing now, though very weakly.

"Are you... better?" Ruby asked tearfully. The whole time she had been too traumatized to find words.

"I can breath," Lizard mumbled. His face, underneath all the blood, was pale and sweaty. "If that's what you mean." Still, the young mutant was shivering and seemed disoriented.

"Well," Missy said quietly, "his airways are cleared."

"Shhhh... it's okay." After aknowledging Missy's statement Brenda brushed her fingers through his hair; even that was sticky with blood. She knew things were far from okay, but what was she supposed to say?

"Get his shirt off." Missy had moved on the next procedure. "We have to get that bleeding to stop."

Brenda did as she was told, careful not to hurt him. Without giving it much thought she pulled off her t-shirt, not at all caring she was crouching there in the freezing cold wearing nothing but a bra and jean cut-offs, and pressed it against his wound.

Lizard gazed up at her, confused. "I... I thought you hated me. Why are you here?" His voice was very frail.

"I'm here because what I did was wrong," she answered tearfully. "I never hated you. What you did was wrong too, but I could never hate you. Look at the mess I made! Because of me, Hades got you... I should have never hit you... I went too far... This is all my fault..."

Lizard brought a shaking hand upwards to wipe away the tears from Brenda's face. She stared at him, shocked and very touched by the gesture.

He smiled, very weakly, up at her. "This ain't your fault, Blondie..." He felt tears of his own well in his eyes. He did not want to die now. Not anymore.

"B-Blondie?" Lizard looked into her eyes. "I saw... somethin'. Before you got here..."

"What was it?" _Please don't be about Hades..._

"I saw... my mama again..." A tear trickled down his blood-soaked face. "She... she said she was proud of me... I... I don't know what she was proud of but... I miss her... she wanted me to join her with the rest of the family, but when I heard your voice I told her I wouldn't go... she understood..." He smiled again, with lots of effort. "She wants us to be happy together."

"We gotta keep him warm," Missy was saying. "Does anyone have anything? Anything at all?"

Ruby approached, removing Bobby's hoodie. "It's the best I got." She draped it over her older sibling and whispered, "You... y-you really saw her?"

"Yeah." Lizard looked a little happier now, despite his injuries. "Everyone's together again, Ruby... finally, after all these years... and Brenda?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too..."

Then darkness greeted him once more.

* * *

"Lizard?"

"Mmf..."

"Open your eyes, _mi bebé."_

The voice was soothing, maternal, and overall familiar.

So he did.

Standing before him was a she-mutant. She was small but curvy, with an hourglass shape. She had a square-shaped face and a strong jaw; her skin was the colour of caramel, and her features implied Latin descent. Which was the case, Lizard knew. She even spoke with the hint of an accent of a Spanish person, no thanks to her own mother, whom had been born there and insisted on teaching her children everything she knew. Her dark, curly hair reached her shoulders and was glossier than Lizard recalled. Even her deformities didn't seem as severe. She was dressed in a long, simple white tunic. Her feet were bare.

Juno.

"Mama?" Lizard blinked several times, fully expecting this beautiful, comforting image to evaporate. When it didn't, he threw himself into her arms without even thinking about it. "Oh, Mama, you're here..." he murmured, burying his face into her hair. "You're here, you're here, you're fuckin' here..." A rich, floral aroma filled his sense of smell, and he welcomed it. "I missed you..."

"And I missed you, darling." Juno held her son close. "It's good to see you again."

"I'm sorry..."

"Sorry for what?"

"Everythin'... just... everythin'..."

"It's alright, Lizard," she murmured. "All has been forgiven. You're safe now."

"Safe?" Lizard leaned back slightly, still in a state of disbelief that his long-deceased mother was standing right in front of his face. "Where am I?"

"You're asleep, dear."

"Then why is everythin' so vivid? Are you...?"

"Yes," she reassured him. "Yes, I'm really here."

Lizard looked around, trying to figure out where 'here' was. He couldn't tell... but wherever he was, it was peaceful. Safe. Unlike any place he'd never been before.

"Ruby misses ya, Mama." Lizard had so much he wanted to say to her. How much time did he have? "And I did too. I still do. I never wanted you to leave..."

"I never left, _Lagarto."_ Hearing her favourite nickname for him made his eyes sting. Juno kissed his forehead as if she sensed this. Perhaps she did. "I thought you'd know that by now."

"I can't help it."

"I know, sweetheart." Juno sighed. "But as an old friend of mine once said, things happen for a reason."

Did they? Lizard wasn't sure. "Is... is everyone else here? Is this... Heaven?"

"They're doing fine." She smiled once more. The fact she resembled Ruby so much in this moment was haunting.

"But what 'bout my other question, Mama?"

"That you'll have to figure out for yourself."

"What do you mean?" He didn't understand. "When will I join you?"

"I can't tell you," she replied gently. "Otherwise you'd be counting days. And believe me, you will not want to live the rest of your life that way."

"I guess you're right... is Papa here? You're together again?"

"Yes." She nodded. "But we were never apart. I always with him, and I will always be with you and Ruby, until the day we're all together again."

"So the rest of you are together?"

"That's exactly it. Oh, that reminds me." Juno looked as if she were trying not to laugh. "And Pluto says hi."

Of course. Lizard had to grin a bit at that before moving on. "Are you sure this isn't a hallucination?"

"I can assure you that this is really me," she promised. "But you're going to wake up any minute now, so if you have anything you want to say or ask, do it now." Now Juno seemed genuinely sad. "Because I can't visit often, and when I do, and I can't stay long."

"Well..." Lizard took a deep breath. "I just want you to know that I love you, Mama. And I'd give anythin' to have you back. You don't deserve to have someone like me for a kid."

"You're wrong about that. You have a good soul, honey. The path you're going down is a challenging one... a unique one... but I promise you'll get through it in the end."

"But it's so hard..." If he used the wrong tone he would have come across as whiny, but he didn't.

"I know. It will be."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything you want."

"Hades..." He shivered at the memory of the ruthless giant. "He told me somethin' before he left me."

Suddenly there was an aura of deep seriousness about her. Of... understanding. Of knowledge. "Tell me."

"He said 'say hi to my son for me'."

Juno stood very still. It was a while before she spoke again. "You... probably know, don't you?"

"I always knew," Lizard responded quietly. "I just... told myself to never believe it. And I listened to myself."

"So you do know?"

"Yeah. I do. Now I do. So... Hades was tellin' the truth? He knows?"

"He does. But you do realize Pluto loves you like a brother."

"I know." Lizard was still trying to get over the fact Hades was Pluto's father. Still trying to figure everything out. "That's why you never told me 'bout Pluto's parents."

"Yes."

"So... he's not my cousin?"

"Oh, he's your cousin." Juno's eyes were full of sadness. "Your aunt Persephone... your papa's sister... she's the mother of Hades' children. All of them."

"A-all of them?" Lizard was astounded as well as horrified. "So you're sayin'..."

"...That Chameleon, Letch, and Hansel are your cousins too."

"What exactly... happened to my aunt?"

Juno sighed. "It's a long story, Lizard, but to summarize everything Hades killed her when he found out she was leaving him. She was planning to take all the kids with her but only had time to get Pluto out of there. He was only a little baby out the time. He might have died down there if Persephone hadn't made the decision she did."

"Makes me glad that Jupiter's my papa and not him."

"Besides the obvious, why do you say that?"

"Hades cares 'bout no one," Lizard elaborated. "He didn't care about my aunt, for obvious reasons... an' he abuses his own children." He paused and looked right into his mother's big brown eyes. Ruby's eyes. "Then there's Papa. Papa wouldn't even think 'bout hurtin' us. I was never really grateful for that... now I am, an' I wish I didn't take it for granted."

"He understands. Your papa does love his family... Hades, sadly, never did, nor will he ever..." She seemed lost in thought. "There's not a day that goes by where I don't shed a few tears for Chameleon."

Lizard bristled. "You mean the guy who tried to kill me?"

"No, no." Juno shook her head quickly. "I didn't mean it like that. It broke my heart to see him do that to you, but for many different reasons. You don't know what he's been through, Lizard. How he feels every single day. What he did to you and many others was inexcusable. But you don't understand the depth of his pain. It's not just a physical thing. Imagine being raised by someone like Hades. Being unloved and unwanted your entire life. It kills him, and I'm not even sure he knows it's killing him. There's still good in him, Lizard. It's hard to see, but it exists."

"Uh-huh."

"You'll understand one day," Juno promised. "But in the mean time, three people want to see you before you go."

"Huh?" Lizard's eyes had been elsewhere. When they returned to his mother, she was not alone.

Jupiter, Pluto, and Goggle were all dressed in the same tunics as Juno. The sight under any other circumstances would have made Lizard snicker- -it was such a strange sight- -but not now. Like Juno, they all looked stronger and healthier than he remembered. He saw no scars on their bodies. Lizard barely recognized his father; his beard was gone and his hair looked cleaner and shorter, now neck-length. His face was free of lines caused by the stress of his life. Lizard had not seen Jupiter like this for a very long time. Goggle and Pluto looked pretty much the same, but... happier.

It was a welcome sight indeed.

Pluto let out a cry of delight and pulled Lizard into a bear hug. Normally Lizard would have protested, but now he couldn't have been more willing for one of Pluto's (in)famous embraces. "Missed you too, buddy," he told his cousin, surprising himself when he heard the warmth in his voice. "But you're gonna have to let go unless ya want me to join you hear permanently."

Yes, the hugs still hurt.

"Well?" Jupiter raised his eyebrows as Pluto complied. "Aren't you happy to see us, son?"

"Real happy... it's a lot to take in, that's all."

Goggle wrapped an arm around his older brother's shoulder. He was shorter than Lizard by two-and-a-half inches. "You picked a good one, by the way."

"What you mean?"

"Brenda."

"She's... something. I wish you could've met her. But she's not... not my girl."

Goggle raised an eyebrow. "You so sure?" Without waiting for Lizard's response, he added, "And I will. One day."

"And Lizard?" Jupiter peered down at his eldest child. He, on the other hand, was taller than Lizard, but only by half an inch.

"Yeah, Papa?"

"I'm as proud of you as your mama is." Now Jupiter looked somewhat saddened. "I only wish I coulda showed it to ya sooner. I'm sorry."

"I thought that Ruby was the kid you loved most of all."

"I love all four of you fairly," Jupiter explained, gazing at his family. His green eyes looked serene, like they had been before everything fell apart so long ago. "I would never be able to favour one over the other."

"Four?"

"I couldn't have loved Pluto any more if he were my own son."

"You'd think I'd know that by now." Lizard paused. "Papa?"

"Yeah?"

"Did... did you really mean what you said? 'Bout me? Are you really proud of me?"

Jupiter studied him for a moment before the kindness returned to his face. "Course I am. I wasn't lyin' when I said I love you all equally, but... I can see why you'd feel that way." He and Juno exchanged glances before he went on. "After your mama died, all I could think about was Ruby... how much she looked like her, how she was only girl, how vulnerable she was... I was so busy lookin' after her that I didn't realize you and Goggle and Pluto felt left out... and I know that the apology probably don't mean much after all these years-"

"It does." Lizard looked him right in the eye. "Believe me Papa, it does. More than you know."

"Well, I suppose..." Jupiter sighed. "But you do know now that I always loved you, right? Even when you were bein', well..."

"An ass?" Lizard smirked.

"Difficult," Jupiter concluded. "And I always will. Never forget that, kid."

"I won't." Then Lizard hugged him too. "Not ever."

"Well," Jupiter said finally, after they both let go, "it's about time you go back to the normal world now. Your girlfriend's worried sick."

"I know... wait a minute. _Girlfriend?"_

Jupiter merely winked in response.

Lizard blinked several times, but attempted to get over the shock of his father's words. "Well... I guess this is it then." He looked at each of them. This is how he wanted to remember his family. Like this. Happy and strong and together. "I love you guys."

"Even Pluto?" Goggle joked.

Lizard thought long and hard about his answer. When he found, he nodded. "Yeah. Him too."

Pluto was absolutely glowing with joy. Everyone was, but him in particular.

"Well, it's been fun." Lizard knew it was about to time wake up. "Take care of each other."

And, as he watched them wave good-bye, Lizard had no doubts that they would.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. :)**


	31. A New Beginning

_**Abducted**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions and Elena Hurley**_

**_Chapter Thirty-One: A New Beginning_**

**A/N: As you all already know, this is the end of the first story of this series. Yes, series... hopefully at least, if all goes according to plan. It's been such a wild ride for me and I'm really am glad to have helped create this thing. There's a lot I'd like to say, but because of the freakish length of this chapter I've decided to just create "special features" that I will post in the near future. Also, I've decided to do a little Q&A for this story (which will be part of the special features) so please send me questions, whether it be by review or PM.**

**Well... this is it. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _The Hills Have Eyes._**

**WARNINGS: Offensive language and mature themes.**

* * *

He was very sore when he awoke.

He wasn't in _nearly_ as much pain as he had been when first attacked, but God did he feel like shit.

"Lizard?"

His eyelids fluttered.

"It's Brenda, honey." She spoke very gently. "Are you awake?"

He was. The first thing he saw when his eyes were fully open was Brenda's face. Although she had clearly been crying and still looked worried, he'd never been more relieved to see her.

Oh, the lights were bright...

"B-Brenda?" His voice reminded him disturbingly of Big Brain's. So frail and weak. "Where are we?"

"We're in the hospital... you're alright now, see? No one's gonna hurt you." She'd begun combing her fingers through his hair. It was comforting. He noticed that she had a new shirt now. A plain white one.

"Hospital?" Comforted or not Lizard was still confused. "There's... a hospital in the desert?"

"In Santa Fe. That's where we are. We drove fast." Brenda leaned down and kissed Lizard's forehead. "I'm so glad you're okay..."

"I'm glad _you're_ okay." That was when he noticed the strange beeping and checked it out. What he saw frightened him. "Why am I hooked up to these this? What is it?"

"It's an IV machine," Brenda explained, her voice remaining kind. "It's helping keep you alive."

"I don't like it..."

"I know. No one does." She was quiet for a moment. "You lost a lot of blood, Lizard... you were being operated on for a long time. We were all so scared."

"Don't be scared, Blondie. I'm fine." Right. Hooked up to an IV machine equalled fine. He'd remember that one. "Why don't I hurt as bad?"

"They gave you painkillers. Morphine."

"Morphine?"

"It's a painkiller."

"Oh. What else did they do?"

"They... they had to tape up some broken ribs and fix a few fractures. I don't even want to talk about the stitches." Frankly she didn't want to talk about anything of it. Especially not the carvings on his back.

"Blondie, don't cry anymore. You'll make yourself sick."

She was crying? Brenda hadn't noticed. "I'm sorry. I can't help it."

Lizard, trembling slightly, took her hand in his own. "Then I will."

They sat there for a while, simply looking at each other.

"This is the first time you really touched me you know."

"Huh?"

"With your bare hands," Brenda explained. "You always wore those gloves."

"I liked the gloves... had 'em since I was a kid. I want 'em back."

"I'm sorry, Lizard."

A sigh. "S'okay." He ran a thumb over the back of her hand. Lizard wasn't used to touching things like this, without the protection of ratty leather. He'd never realized how soft her skin was. Without considering his decision, Lizard brought his calloused palm up to her cheek and held it there. Brenda's eyes closed and within moments let her hand rest on his wrist. She had never touched him like this either. It was a new experience for her.

"Brenda?"

"Mm-hm?"

She inhaled quiveringly. "Um... do you remember what you said to me... before you passed out?"

"Yeah."

Silence.

"I remember what you said, too," Lizard said. He let his hand rest over hers once more. The room was quiet. Very quiet.

"I'm sorry." Brenda found her voice again. "For what I did to you. And what I called you. What I did was horrible. If I were you I'd hate me."

"Could never hate you." He tucked a stray lock of her behind her ear. "Not ever."

Her voice was barely above a whisper. "I know."

Another brief period went by without talking. "I wanted to tell ya how I felt," Lizard said softly, "but I was too nervous. I didn't think you'd wanna be with someone like me. I didn't wanna face rejection. It... it would hurt too much. I felt so guilty 'bout what I did. But I can't ignore it now. I can't. It's too strong. It feels too right. Sometimes the way I feel scares me. But I don't care anymore. I just want you. To be with you." He lowered his eyes. "But if that's not want you want, I'll-"

"It is."

Lizard looked at her, eyes widened. "Huh?"

"I said I loved you and I meant it," Brenda told him. "I could never want another person. You're so..." She was tearing up. Again. What a shock. "You. It's all you. You're not fake and you don't hide who you are. You're not like everyone else and that's why I love you. Why I'm _in_ love with you. When I thought you were gonna die I felt like my whole life was over too." Now it looked as if he were getting ready to cry as well, but she kept going. "Don't ignore how you feel. Please. I _want_ you to feel the same way." She took a deep breath. "I wish I could describe how I feel but I can't."

"I know what ya mean." There was a lump in his throat. "It's hard to put into words, huh?"

All Brenda did was nod, the tears beginning the fall again.

"Then let me try another way."

Before she could ask any further questions, he took her face in his hands and let their lips meet in a firm but soft kiss.

While their first kiss had been sweet it was nothing like this. This time, warmth flooded through not only their bodies, but their hearts. No, not warmth. Heat. Blazing, scorching heat. It was so overwhelming that Lizard almost pulled away.

No.

No, he would never pull away from Brenda Carter again.

As they continued the kiss her fingers entwined with his and he knew she was thinking the same thing.

When they finally did pull apart it was merely for air. His hands, now not quite as shakily, rested on her slender waist. Her shirt has risen up ever so slightly, allowing chaste skin-on-skin contact.

That was when it was became a fact.

She was his Brenda, and he was her Lizard.

"Don't be afraid," she murmured. "There is nothing wrong with this. There never was."

"I know." He hugged the girl- -his girl- -as best as he could. "I know." Then he became semi-serious again. "So... we're together now? Like a bonded pair?"

"That's exactly what we are," Brenda confirmed happily.

Lizard's smile made the sun seem dim.

He loved her. More he thought anyone love anything.

And she loved him just as much.

Maybe there was a God after all.

"Oh." Brenda recalled information. "I was able to save something for you."

Lizard followed gaze to the bedside table she was sitting across from.

The photograph he'd left in his pocket.

"Thank you." He wasn't sure if he was talking to Brenda or his mother. He realized he was thinking of both. Then it hit him and he freaked. "RUBY!" He shouldn't have yelled. It made his head pound and jaw hurt. Aware of his discomfort Brenda helped him lie back down on his pillow.

"Easy, easy," she soothed. "She's fine. She's with Bobby and Missy."

"And Catherine?"

It moved her that he mentioned her little niece. "Perfectly safe with them. They're in the waiting room, I think."

"Oh." For the first time Lizard took in his surroundings. It was cramped, dominated by the bed. Next to it was the bedside table. The room was decorated in colours designed to be restful but just made Lizard feel somewhat glum. It was trying desperately to resemble somebody's bedroom but lacked personality. The title floor below appeared cold and institutional. There was a window that looked out on neighbouring roofs, but no real view. Entry to both the room itself and the private bath was a large heavy door. His bed was somewhat lumpy with padding and sheets that tried to mask the thick plastic covering the mattress. His sheets were sterile white with a pale blue blanket. Emesis basin, plastic, again in restful colors, with a matching plastic pitcher rested on the bedside table along with his photograph. There was a little table attached to the underside of the bed that he figured he could move around, to keep everything handy. The IV pole tended to beep every time he moved.

This could take some adjusting.

Lizard's attention returned to Ruby. "So Ruby's really okay?" he asked uncertainly.

"Shaken up," Brenda confessed. "She was so scared for you. But she'll be fine when she finds out that you are. Bobby's been keeping her company." When he raised a brow, she added, "He's been very nice to her."

Lizard smirked in spite of everything. "Not too nice, I hope."

That was when there were footsteps. Both of them flinched, startled, unaware the door had been designed to open quietly. It was the doctor who'd been caring for him since his arrival at the hospital. He was rather attractive, in his late forties and around Lizard's height. His name tag read 'Dr. Alain Charlot'. The man looked quite embarrassed at his intrusion. "I'm sorry, I should've knocked first." He turned to Brenda. "How is he?" He had a French accent, which to Lizard sounded very odd indeed.

"He's still pretty shaken," Brenda answered. "But other than that, he seems to be doing well." She and her new partner exchanged warm smiles.

"I'm glad to hear." The doctor pulled up at chair. Lizard couldn't help but to feel curious... and relieved. The doctor wasn't acting scared at all. That was new.

"You know 'bout us," he realized, "don't you?"

"You mean the hill people?" _The_ sounded like _zee._ Lizard was mildly amused.

"Yeah."

Dr. Charlot nodded.

"You ain't scared?"

The older man's eye were kind. "Why would I be scared? You're my patient, son."

Lizard's eyes flashed dangerously. "Don't you dare call me 'son'," he spat.

Brenda, now rested a hand on his shoulder. "Lizard... it's okay. Dr. Charlot doesn't mean any harm." Her voice was firm but gentle.

Lizard sighed. "Sorry... I don't like being called that by someone who ain't my papa. And you ain't my papa."

"It's fine." Dr. Charlot smiled at Lizard. It was an apologetic smile. "It's my fault. Your girlfriend here informed me about what happened."

So Jupiter had been correct. As delighted as he was by that, Lizard was still confused. "Which part?" Lizard was confused. Plenty of things had happened in the past... how many days now?

"Just that you were attacked by some madman and his son," Dr. Gorman informed him. "He did some damage, I can tell you that." _Zat._

"Brenda told me that I was in surgery."

"Yes, Lizard." _Lee-zahd. _"Is the morphine working?"

"Well, I'm not in agony no more, so I guess that's a yes."

"Is there anything else you'd like to ask me about?"

"Just the time and date, please." Whoa. Did he just say please? Love really could change a person.

Dr. Charlot checked his watch. "It-" _Eet._ "-is nine o'clock in the morning. The date is July twenty-first."

"Only the twenty-first?" Lizard had to rest his head on the pillow, or else the world would start spinning. Only four days since the night he met Brenda? It felt so much longer than that.

Dr. Charlot sensed his disorientation. "He's been through a lot, hasn't he?" He was speaking to Brenda.

"More than you'd even think," she informed him.

The doctor seemed to feel genuinely sympathy for them. "I'm sorry to hear." To Lizard: "Are you hungry?"

Lizard hadn't even been aware how empty he was, and how dry his throat felt. "Starved."

"Good. Your breakfast will be here soon. You don't mind eating organic food, do you?"

"He'll eat anything," Brenda joked.

"Good." Dr. Charlot nodded, obviously satisfied. "Do you want to rest before you see your visitors?"

Lizard raised his eyebrows. "I got visitors?"

"Your sister, Brenda's brother, a girl named 'Missy' and a baby."

Lizard turned to Brenda, stunned. "He's actually there waiting for me?"

"Who?"

"Your brother."

"Of course! Why wouldn't he?"

"'Cause he hates me..."

"He knows you love me and that I love you. That's enough for him."

"Huh." For the first time in a long time, Lizard felt content. He looked over at Dr. Charlot and changed the subject. "So... what's for breakfast?"

* * *

"Dude, you have to eat that?" Bobby shook his head. "That's gross."

It was twenty minutes later. Bobby, Ruby, and Missy (who was holding Catherine) were surrounding the bed where Lizard and Brenda were. Ruby had been very hesitant when she first entered; she was afraid to see the state of Lizard after the incident and the sight of him hooked up to all the machines had frightened her. But when Lizard smiled at her and told her he was fine, that had been enough reassurance. Lizard, really, was more concerned about her wellbeing than his own. Ruby was just glad that he was alright and hadn't budged from his side once, every now and then taking his hand in hers. It was quite cute, really.

Now Lizard was focused on the items on his tray. Applesauce, soy milk, and whole grain cereal. He was furious. "I'm a carnivore. Dammit I need meat!" He turned away from his food, repulsed.

"Well, you're gonna have to deal with it. This is all they serve at hospitals. Trust me, I know." Missy appeared to be lost in thought. She too had been relieved to discover Lizard was alright, and any doubts she'd had about him before had evaporated. If Brenda loved him this much, he had be a decent person.

"Did ya have to get surgery too?" Ruby asked, feeling sorry for her. She thought of Missy hooked up to the same machines as Lizard and held back a shudder.

There was a glimmer in Missy's eye. "No," she replied, suddenly gazing at little Catherine fondly, "I had a baby."

"AWWWWWWWWWWW!" Brenda and Ruby sang in unision.

Lizard and Bobby, being the only males there, stared at them, bemused.

"Ummm... that... was a fast reaction," Lizard commented after a short period of silence.

"They're girls. What do you expect?" Bobby rolled his eyes. He'd been treating Lizard decently since he first entered the room. Not exactly friendly, but there had been no harshness from the boy, either. Lizard and Brenda both suspected that was as nice as Bobby was going to get for the moment. At the very least he gave Lizard a small smile and nod when first laying eyes on him, proving that, like everyone else, he was glad that the mutant had survived.

"We like babies." Brenda glared at her brother and her boyfriend. "Girls _love_ babies. Can you blame us?"

"What's the baby's name?" Ruby inquired Missy, who appeared to enjoying all the attention. This was the happiest Lizard had seen her. Normally the Latina kept to herself, listening rather than speaking, but she showed no restraint now. She and Brenda seemed to be getting along well. Lizard kind of liked her himself.

"I have a little boy," Missy replied proudly, pulling out her cell phone in her pocket to show them a picture. "His name is Clyde. He's my little baby... even if he's not a baby anymore."

"He's adorable!" Brenda gushed, gazing at the photo of a small boy who resembled Missy. "How old is he?"

"Two." Missy was beaming. Brenda did the math in her head. Missy was nineteen, turning twenty in a few months time, so that meant...

"I had him in high school." Now Missy didn't seem nearly as bubbly. "Twelfth grade." She said no more about it after that. The subject was closed.

There was an awkward silence.

"You miss him... don't you?" Ruby's tone was very sympathetic.

"More than anything." Missy sighed. "But the army is good pay. Not the job I wanted, but it's not like I have a lot of options." Before anyone could ask anymore, she added curtly, "He's in New York with my parents right now. I'll get to see him soon." Then, in a gentler tone: "I might tell him about you guys. I'm sure he'd like you."

"I would love to meet him!" Brenda smiled, relieved that Missy was slightly more relaxed now. "He can meet Catherine too."

Missy held the baby girl tightly against her. "Your niece is such a sweetie. How old is she again?"

"Six months," Brenda responded, fondly remembering Catherine's birth in January.

"What a pretty baby," Missy cooed. Catherine laughed.

As Brenda watched them, feeling overwhelmed with nostalgia. Missy's maternal feelings toward Catherine and her own son- -something Brenda never expected from the no-nonsense young woman- -reminded her so much of Lynn.

_She'll never know her parents... Lizard, Bobby, Ruby, and I are all gonna have to raise her together._ The blonde swallowed hard. She loved Catherine, but was she ready to raise a baby? At this age?

Maybe Missy could help...

"She looks alot like her mom," Brenda agreed, smiling faintly.

Lizard lowered his head while Bobby glared hard at the wall.

Silence.

"So her mom.. was her mom your older sister?" Missy's voice was careful, as if she was afraid of offending her.

Bobby was the one who responded. "Yeah."

More awkward silence.

"Um..." Ruby sensed the atmosphere change. "Everyone, we better be goin' now. Lizard needs to relax."

"Okay." Bobby nodded and promptly left the room. Missy waved at them with her free hand before following him, Catherine still in her arms. Ruby cast them one last glance before she too was gone.

Brenda could see the forlorn expression on Lizard's face. She knew why. "Don't get upset about something you can't fix."

"I know." Lizard folded his arms over his chest as if to shield himself. "I'm sorry, Blondie. I fucked up bad..."

Brenda sat in her normal chair and began to rub his shoulder in a comforting manner. "Things happen for a reason," she reminded him gently. "I'm sure if Lynn were here right now, she'd understand. Same with Doug."

"Maybe you're right... and Brenda?"

"Mm-hm?"

"There's something I need to tell you." Lizard hesitated. "It's 'bout Pluto... and it involves Hades."

Brenda instantly felt herself start to panic. "What is it?"

"Well... you know how I said that... Pluto is my cousin...?"

"Yeah..."

"And that... he and Hades look alike...?"

Brenda caught on. "Yes... why?"

"Well... the reason is 'cause..." Lizard leaned in, hoping no one could hear them. "Well... when Hades attacked me, he said, 'say hi to my son for me'."

"Pluto."

"Right. Plus... my mama, in a dream, told me the truth." Lizard looked away. "Pluto is Hades' son... which means Hades is my uncle."

Brenda felt rather sick. "Y-you mean... Hades is your dad's brother?"

"No. Thank God for that." Lizard shivered at the concept before going on. "My mama told me that my aunt had _all_ of Hades' children... Chameleon, Letch, Hansel, Pluto... all of 'em. Hades killed her for bringing Pluto over to Papa's clan when he was a baby."

"That's... that's... how could somebody do that?" Brenda couldn't even find words that could describe how she felt. Not only did Hades hurt her Lizard, beat his own kids... but he also killed his own wife. The mother of his children.

"That's what I like to know." Pause. "I never knew her in case you're wonderin'."

"Your aunt?"

"Yeah..."

"How come?"

"'Cause she died when Pluto was only a baby... and I wasn't even born yet. Pluto's seven years older than me... was, I mean."

"Oh..." Brenda understood now. "What was your aunt's name?"

"Persephone."

"Persephone?" Brenda repeated. She liked it. "That's a pretty name."

"I don't care if she had the ugliest name in the world. She should still be here." Lizard suddenly felt angry. Not at his dead aunt, not at Brenda, not even at himself... but at Hades. "Hades is evil, y'know that? Evil right to the core. She would still be alive today if it weren't for him. Aunt Persephone was plannin' to take _all_ of the kids with her. If he'd let her, then maybe Chameleon and Letch wouldn't be so... warped." He couldn't think of a better word. "Lord knows how Hansel is still sane... bein' round people like that all his life, I mean. You'd think it would corrupt him like it did with the other two."

"He's different, then." Brenda smiled reasurringly. "I'm sure he's a sweetheart."

"He's way better than his brothers, that's for sure," Lizard commented, grunting a bit as he sat up. "Blondie?"

"Yes?"

"Do you... do you think it'd be okay if Hansel came with us? I mean, if we kill Hades..."

"Came with us?" Brenda blinked. "Like, to Cleveland?"

"Yeah."

"I don't mind. We could make room for him. If he's nice, I'm sure Bobby would get used to him."

"That's good." Lizard felt better, but only for a moment. "Only problem is Hades is a hard fucker to kill. I'm willin' to go back for Hansel, but... I can't. You wanna know the truth? Hades shook me up bad. I knew the guy was a maniac but now that he actually got a chance to beat the shit outta me... I don't wanna go through that again. I guess that makes me a coward, knowing my cousin needs me and I'm too chicken-shit to go get him."

"It's okay..." Brenda leaned over to hug him. "I would feel the same way. Anyone would."

"I guess..." Lizard leaned against Brenda, needing her comfort. "It still makes me feel horrible... Hansel's been stuck with Hades his whole life. Hades beats the shit out of him lik does with all of his kids. My papa never hurt me or Goggle, Ruby or even Pluto. He loved us all."

"Hansel will be rescued," Brenda assured him. "I promise."

"How?" Lizard asked simply. "Most likely those asshole army jerk-offs are gonna kill 'im."

"Missy wouldn't let that happen."

"She probably won't have a say in it."

Brenda bit her lip. "I don't blame you for thinking that... how old is Hansel?"

"Only a year older than Pluto, I'd say, and Pluto was turning thirty in November."

"That makes Hansel thirty-one."

"Right. Depending on his birthday." Lizard paused. "Did you, uh... figure out how old I am?"

Brenda didn't want to get Ruby into trouble, but she didn't want to lie, either. "How old are you, Lizard?" she asked instead.

He grimaced. "Twenty-three."

"So?" Brenda stared at him. "What's wrong with that?"

"It's just that... I don't... look... twenty-three..."

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't."

"Lizard, _yes_ you _do_ look twenty-three!"

"Really? How old did you think I was when we first met?"

Brenda suddenly felt a little uncomfortable. "Do you really want my honest answer?"

"Please."

"Okay... I thought you were, at the very least, thirty."

Lizard threw up his hands. "There ya go. I look as old as Pluto!"

"If it makes you feel any better, I thought Pluto was forty," she joked.

It worked. Lizard went from frowning to laughing in seconds. "You gotta point there. Us mutants don't age well. I'm kinda scared of how I'll look when I actually turn thirty." But by his grin Brenda could tell he wasn't in a bad mood.

"You'll be fine!" Brenda promised. She giggled a bit. "I think you'll be hot then, too."

"You think I'm hot?" He smirked at her, but still couldn't help but feel shocked.

"Uhhhhhh, _duh!"_ She rolled her eyes at him playfully, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"What you mean 'duh'?"

"I mean, 'DUH'! You're fucking hot..." She grinned at him.

"Really?"

"Really really."

"You're one to talk." Lizard pulled her closer. "You're pretty sexy yourself."

"You think I'm sexy?" Brenda couldn't help but to blush.

"Sexiest girl I've ever seen," he confirmed, winking.

She smiled at him. "Really?"

"Really really."

Brenda cuddled closer to him. "I like your hair, too. I think it's sexy."

"My hair? It's all... gray..."

"Not gray. More like silver." She brushed her hands through it. "Sexy silver."

"And you have sexy blonde hair. It's not dyed. I can tell."

"You're right. It's not... Unlike some girls, I was born with blonde hair, instead of trying to dye it and make it look stupid."

Lizard rolled his eyes. "Some girls are fuckin' airheads. But that's why I like you. You're different."

"And so are you. Not like those losers I go to school with. They're only into stick figures with gigantic boobs and too much makeup."

"Well, if you lived with a bunch of mutants all your life, your standards would be pretty low too. But that ain't the point."

"I know." Brenda closed her eyes, relaxing against him. "Some girls can be pretty shallow too, though."

"Don't I know it." Lizard recalled all the females who had screamed and ran away from him. "Who needs 'em?"

"Not us." Brenda suddenly patted his stomach. "You need to eat your breakfast. You're so skinny..."

Lizard groaned. "No... I don't want to eat that crap they claim is 'food'."

"You have to. Otherwise you'll get sick."

"Can't you get me some real food?"

"What, you mean like McDonald's?"

Lizard stared at her, suddenly interested. "What's that?"

"They serve burgers."

"Meat?"

"Yes, meat."

He felt his mouth begin to water. "I could go for some of that right 'bout now."

"Same." Brenda picked up his food tray. "But this'll have to do. If it makes you feel any better, we can share."

"Sure, but it'll taste nasty." Lizard sniffed the cereal suspiciously.

"And I thought you'd eat anything," she teased.

"If I'm desperate."

"You know what?" Brenda opened the lid to the applesauce and picked up a plastic spoon. "I'll take the first bite. Would that be enough encourgement to get you to eat?"

"Eh." Lizard crossed his arms over his chest.

Brenda was about to eat it, when Lizard stopped her.

"WAIT!"

"What is it?"

"What if you fed me?"

"What... like a... baby?"

"NO! I ain't no baby. I just want ya to feed me."

"That sounds like a baby to me," Brenda laughed.

"It'd be fun!" Lizard snapped.

"Okay, okay. Just don't spit anything out on me, okay?"

"I'll try not to."

Brenda took a spoonful of applesauce. He opened his mouth, waiting, when suddenly she began to joke around. "Here comes the choo-choo train!"

"Blondie..." Lizard gave her a warning look.

"Okay, okay." Brenda smiled and gently inserted the spoon into his mouth.

He swallowed the spoonful of applesauce. Brenda leaned in, waiting for his reaction.

"Well?"

In response, Lizard grabbed the apple sauce, squeezed the cup and poured the rest into his mouth. Brenda watched with wide eyes.

"Ummm... I'm guessing that means you like it?"

_"A lot."_ Lizard threw the cup to the floor and looked around. "Is there anymore?"

"I... uhh... can go get some more..."

"Could you?" He stared at her with hopeful eyes. "That was some really good shit."

"Sure, but you need to eat your cereal and milk." As she spoke Brenda unscrewed the lid off the soy milk and poured it into the cereal.

"What 'bout you?" he asked. "You gotta eat too."

"I know. I'm gonna head down to the cafeteria soon... but to tell you the truth I'm worried about leaving you alone."

"It's okay. I haven't lost my edge if that's what you're freaked out over."

"I haven't lost faith in your ability to protect yourself if that's what you mean." Brenda cleared her throat. "There's something I gotta tell you."

"Oh no," Lizard said flatly.

"Missy's not the only soldier around," she confessed. "Sarge wants to have a word with you once you're feeling a little stronger."

"Oh, great," Lizard groaned, falling back onto the bed. "How come?"

"He wants to talk to you."

"He's gonna arrest me, ain't he?" Lizard stared at her.

"No!" Brenda shook her head. "No, he won't. I promise."

"How can you be so sure? I mean... I confessed to killing almost your whole family! Obviously he's gonna have them gut me."

"I won't let that happen," Brenda vowed. "Neither will Missy."

"If you say so..."

"I _know_ so." Brenda leaned forward and kissed Lizard on the cheek. "I'm going to the cafeteria now to get some food for us, okay?"

Lizard nodded. "Okay."

"While I'm gone, eat your cereal, alright? If Sarge comes in, stay strong. He may be a douche but I really think this is going to turn out okay." Her voice was so sincere it was impossible not to believe her.

Lizard nodded, straightening up a bit. "I will."

Of course, right when he said that, the door abruptly opened. Sarge stood in the doorway. Lizard slumped forward a bit.

Brenda noticed his reaction. "It'll be fine," she promised gently, leaning over and kissing him. She glared up at the Sarge. "You better not be an asshole to him, or-"

"Are you implying a threat, Miss Carter? To a sergeant?" Sarge challenged.

Brenda looked him straight in the eye. "Actually," she said, "it's a warning." Calmly Brenda returned to her seat. "You wanted to talk to him?"

"Privately."

"That's too bad. I'm not going anywhere."

"Remember who you're dealing with here, kid." Sarge was out of patience. "You leave this room right now. This is the last time I'm asking nicely."

"Brenda, it's okay," Lizard told her. "I can deal with this. Go get yourself somethin' to eat, alright?"

Brenda sighed. "Sure." With one last reluctant glance, she left, shutting the door behind her.

The second she was gone Lizard's head snapped in Sarge's direction. "Am I arrested or what?" he asked bluntly.

Sarge's expression didn't change. "Keep your mouth shut and I'll tell you what's gonna happen."

Lizard quieted down, but continued to glare at the older man.

"First off," Sarge began, "you are not to tell anyone outside your little 'family' about who you are, what are you, and where you come from. Make up any story you want as long as it's not the truth. Got it?"

Lizard nodded.

"Second: you are to be assessed by a psychoanalyst to determine what the hell is wrong with you. Once we find out, you're to go to therapy twice a week for the next three years. Maybe more. And third..." Sarge became absoloutely stern now. "You so much as touch another human being again... you're fucking dead. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." Lizard kept his glare fixed upon Sarge. "I can see you almost won."

"Won what?"

"What you did back there... you tried to ruin the only relationship I've ever had." Lizard let out a small snarl at Sarge.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Sarge was clearly annoyed... and in denial.

"You know what I'm talkin' 'bout," Lizard hissed. "You let Brenda listen to my questionin' 'cause you knew she'd get upset. Just tell me why you did it and I'll drop the subject."

Sarge glowered at him a moment longer before revealing the truth. "A young girl like that deserves better than you and your kind. I was trying to prove a point."

"Well save your 'points' for the army," Lizard spat. "I don't want nothin' to do with you, and neither does she. So back off." Wanting to end the conversation, he lay down and pulled the pillow over his head.

Lizard lay there, listening to heavy army boots pounding the floor. He had a feeling that if Sarge could have slammed the door, he would have.

Lizard sighed in relief but remained where he was. Some time passed and he felt himself drifting off to sleep.

Until, of course, someone placed a hand on his head.

"Lizard?" Brenda had returned.

Lizard removed the pillow and looked up at her. She was clearly concerned.

"What did Sarge say?"

Lizard didn't meet her gaze. "Nothin' major..."

"Major or not, I'd like to know." She suddenly held up a cup. "I got more applesauce."

"Gimme!" Lizard reached for it, but Brenda pulled the cup from his reach, brows raised.

"First you gotta spill." The girl really did look anxious. "Are you in trouble?"

"Not really, no," he assured her. "He said I can go to Cleveland with you, but I can't tell any other humans the truth 'bout us mutants. And I have to go see a therapist or somethin'. _Now_ can I have my applesauce?"

"Here you go." She handed it to him and he quickly tore open the lid and began to eat.

Brenda sat near him, on the edge of the bed. She watched him for a while before starting to giggle.

Lizard stopped almost immediately and gazed at Brenda. "What you laughin' at?"

"You! You're so cute when you eat."

Lizard felt blood rush to his cheeks. "Oh, shut it. This shit is good. I can't help myself."

"You're blushing!" Brenda practically squealed. "God you're so adorable."

"Me? Cute?" He went even redder. "You're on the crack."

"It's just the truth." Brenda shrugged.

"I'm startin' to wonder if you have some sort of special vision," Lizard joked. While he didn't believe what Brenda was saying, he knew she meant it and he appreciated the fact she was trying to make him feel good. "Do you know when I'll be able to leave this place?" He was referring to the hospital.

"Not today, that's for sure," she admitted. "I'll guess we'll have to wait and see. How do you feel?"

"A little better," Lizard replied, sitting up. "My stomach still feels sore."

"The doctors said it might. But it'll go away in time."

That was when he noticed her staring at the floor.

"What now?"

"Lizard... there's something I think you should know."

Of course there was. He waited.

"Your back... they..."

"Carved somethin', didn't they?" He'd already had a feeling.

Brenda nodded numbly.

"What'd they write?"

"I don't think-"

"I wanna know."

He wasn't giving up and Brenda knew it. She took a deep breath. "T-they wrote... they wrote 'Jupiter's reject'."

Silence.

"I'm so sorry, Lizard." Brenda took his hand in an effort to make him feel better. He looked... frozen. Staring straight ahead, yet not looking at anything.

Some time passed before he blinked, slowly returning to normal. Brenda relaxed slightly. She'd been so afraid; the last thing he needed was to go into shock. She hoped it hadn't been a mistake to tell him, but Lizard deserved to know. "I see." His voice was quiet. "That figures." He looked over at her again. Lizard had gotten over his shock; now he seemed merely defeated and it hurt. It hurt her to see him in such a state. "Will it go away?"

"They don't know. Only time will tell."

Lizard sighed before glancing down at his empty cup of applesauce. "It's all gone..."

The previous conversation was over. She followed his lead, attempting to move on. They'd deal with it later. For now, Lizard needed rest and reassurance.

"You sound sad." _Not that I blame you. You have a lot to be sad about._

"That's 'cause I'm still hungry. Can you get me some more, please?"

"Okay, okay." Brenda smiled fondly at him as she headed to the door.

"You ate, right?"

"I had a granola bar."

"Eat more," he urged. "A granola bar ain't gonna cut it for breakfast."

"You sound like my mom." Brenda rolled her eyes, but her tone was noticably wistful.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, I was kidding. You're right about eating more. I'll pick something up that we can share."

"Sounds perfect."

Brenda glanced at his bowl of untouched cereal and frowned. "That's gonna get soggy if you don't eat it soon."

Lizard chuckled. "Now you sound like _my_ mama."

"Sorry." She stared down at the cereal. "Do you want me to fed you again?"

Lizard's expression turned hopeful. "Well... If you want me to eat..."

"Fine, fine." She rolled her eyes playfully and sat down, grabbing the spoon. "Open wide."

Lizard complied. Brenda fought the urge not to tease him, but it kind of slipped out. "Here comes the choo-choo train! CHOO-CHOO!"

"You're hilarious," Lizard said dryly.

"I can't help it." She successfully managed to get the spoon in his mouth.

After he was done with the first bite, Brenda asked, "How is it?"

"Not bad. Just kinda bland. And the milk is fucked up." The texture was thick and it tasted like plant.

"It's soy. They serve really weird stuff at hospitals." Brenda set the bowl on his bedside table before resting her head on his pillow. "I can't wait to go home. You and Ruby are gonna love Cleveland." That was when she yawned.

"Tired?"

"Maybe." She rubbed her face.

"Then sleep." He nodded at her chair.

"I need to make sure you're okay..."

"I'll feel much better if you have a good sleep."

"Ugh..." She yawned again. "Fine. But only because... because..." She struggled to remember.

"Because at this point you can barely think straight?" Before she could answer he added, "S'okay, I'm goin' to sleep too."

"If you need anything, just wake me up, alright?"

"Sure." Lizard closed his eyes. "Just don't yell at me if I start snorin'."

"Don't worry, I won't." She smiled despite her fatigue before placing herself back onto her chair, trying to find a comfortable position. "In fact, it might put me to sleep..."

"What, my snorin'?"

"Yeah... like a lullaby."

"A pretty shitty lullaby," Lizard chuckled to himself. "I mean... I ain't a quiet sleeper. You're really okay with it?"

"Of course." Brenda had already closed her eyes. "I don't mind."

"Good to hear... sleep tight, Blondie."

"You too."

Then they were both out like lights.

* * *

July 24th, 2005

"How are you feeling today?"

"Fine."

It was three days later. Lizard was hoping his hospital stay was nearly done, for he really did feel much better than before. Even Dr. Charlot, who was performing the usual check-up on him, thought so too.

"You look a lot better, too," the doctor commented.

"That's why I was wondering... when can I leave?"

The past three days had been decent but also hectic. There had been a lot of legal matters to deal with. Lizard recalled lots of papers being signed, mostly about the Carters' finances and other human things he couldn't quite grasp yet. Brenda would become Bobby, Catherine, and Ruby's legal guardian when she turned eighteen in February (until then they were 'property' of child protective services of some weird crap like that; again, he was still a bit confused by everything). Lizard had been rather upset that Brenda was to be Ruby's guardian rather than himself, but at the same time he understood why they would do that. He'd been promised that if he could prove himself a worthy guardian for Ruby, then that's what he'd eventually become. Lizard could live with that. His spike strip had been confiscated and he suspected he'd never get it back, which didn't bother him as much he originally thought. In fact, it brought him a sense of relief.

He'd be psychoanalyzed, as Sarge promised, and discovered that he'd suffered from a nervous breakdown, which explained his bizarre crying episode the day Hades and Chameleon had attacked him. Lizard also found out that he had something called PTSD, which stood for 'post-traumatic stress disorder'. On top of the therapy he needed treatment for this, possibly even medication. It hadn't been decided yet.

That wasn't all. They were to be visited by a social worker every week to see how things were being handled in the Carter household. No one was too pleased but it could have been worse. Even Lizard knew how fortunate they were to be able to keep Catherine. Honestly, he wasn't sure if this would be a permanent thing. He prayed that it would be. He was growing attached to the baby girl and didn't want her to be torn away from him and his new family.

The whole time, however, Brenda had been by his side. He couldn't have asked for a more loving, supportive mate. In turn, he tried to be there for her as best as he could, despite the fact he spent most of his time resting in bed.

"Leave?"

"Like, leave? To Cleveland with Brenda? I mean just not stayin' in the hospital anymore..."

"Well... it depends."

"Depends?"

"Yes."

"On...?"

"When you've recovered enough to leave."

"I'd like to leave sooner than later, doc. I can't stay stuck inside like this. I'll go mental." Pause. "More mental."

Dr. Charlot smiled at him. He'd adapted to Lizard's brash personality at this point and seemed to- -dare Lizard even think it- -enjoy his company. "Well, you won't have to stay here that much longer, don't worry."

"Praise the Lord."

The door opened and Brenda strolled him with Lizard's breakfast tray. She looked good, as usual. Today her hair was held back in a pink headband, which matched the colour of her tank top. She wore capri pants and, as usual, sandals. "Hi guys." Brenda handed Lizard his meal and climbed onto the bed beside him. "How are things?"

By this point Lizard was off the IV.

"Fine." Lizard sighed and stared at the tray. More 'healthy' food. Luckily, Brenda had gotten him four cups of applesauce on top of that, just in case he couldn't force the rest down. He looked up at Brenda. "Can I just have the applesauce?"

"I want you to at least eat a few bites of cereal," Brenda replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, c'mon, Blondie..." Lizard frowned at the food. The cereal on the tray was once again, whole grain. No sugar added whatsoever. Great.

"It's important to eat healthy foods."

"Applesauce is healthy, ain't it?"

"I don't want you eating nothing but junkfood when we go to Cleveland."

Lizard feigned innocence. "What makes you think I'd do that?"

"I think I know you pretty well by now." But she was grinning, a clear sign she wasn't annoyed at him in the slightest.

Dr. Charlot glanced over at them. "Should I be leaving now?" He was well-aware that Lizard and Brenda liked their privacy.

"If you're finished checking up on him. "I was going to ask the same thing about Lizard."

"When we're sure he's feeling well enough. That can't be too long much longer, he's healing well. Better than an average patient."

"I may be ugly as hell, but being a mutant does have its advantages," Lizard agreed, smirking as he ripped open a cup of applesauce.

"Wait, so mutants have like... super-healing abilities?" Brenda asked, rather confused.

"I guess so." Lizard shrugged and began eating the first cup of applesauce. "We've always been quick at recoverin' when we get hurt. Thought you would've noticed by now."

"So you're superhuman?"

"I dunno." Lizard scratched his head. "We're... different, I guess. The doc was talkin' to me 'bout it too. Says he ain't seen nothin' like me before."

"Well, neither have I." She leaned over to kiss him.

When they were finished, Dr. Charlot was gone.

"What a prude," Lizard huffed.

Brenda laughed at his remark. "I think he's just a little embarrassed, that's all."

"His problem, not ours. You look real cute today, by the way."

"Thanks, you too."

"I look the same as I did yesterday and the days before that." Lizard, since his arrival, had been stuck in the same attire: a short-sleeved thin cotton hospital gown fastened at the back with twill tape ties and snaps along the top of the shoulders and sleeves. It was thinner and looser than anything Lizard had worn before as well as being quite revealing, stopping at his thigh. "I fucking hate wearing this dress, and I miss my gloves. It don't feel right without 'em."

"Well..." Brenda squeezed his hand gently. "It's nice to feel your whole hand. Makes me feel closer to you."

"But it's like my hand is... naked."

Brenda couldn't help herself. She started laughing.

Lizard gave her an unimpressed stare. "What's so funny?"

"You! Your hand is perfectly fine... naked." She ran her thumb along the back of his hand to prove a point. "And your fingernails look so much nicer since they were cut."

"I don't like that either. Grew 'em long on purpose," he said stubbornly. "To protect myself."

"They had to be cut eventually."

"I didn't wanna cut 'em."

She frowned. "Why not?"

"My hands are already naked, I didn't want my fingernails to be naked to..."

"You're perfectly fine, honey."

"That's what you think. I mean... I need 'em long! They're good weapons when I got no other options. What I... what if I get attacked again?"

Brenda realized where he was coming from. She knew about the PTSD and had vowed to be as helpful as possible towards him. "I really think you'll be okay," she soothed. "You know how to fight, remember?"

"Still..."

"I don't think anyone expects you to fight anyone anytime soon, and no one blames you feel feeling a little scared."

"I don't know if it's a little," Lizard answered, rather quietly. "I feel... more paranoid."

Brenda put her hand over his. "You don't seem paranoid."

"I'm _feel_ paranoid. Not about other stuff, but only about..."

"Hades...?"

"Yeah, him. What he's capable of. I don't even think he's... killable. He's evil; pure evil, Brenda."

"He's a monster." Brenda narrowed her eyes, remembering that fateful night. "He nearly took you away from me..."

She didn't mention the fact that Hades had nearly raped Ruby and killed people he cared about. That would be like throwing salt into an open wound.

"And he happened to be married to my aunt. My own aunt." Lizard shuddered. "I can't get over the fact he's Pluto's papa... and that Chameleon and Letch and Hansel are all my cousins... I haven't even told Ruby yet. I can't. She's been through so much, y'know? That'll only make it worse." Lizard fell silent, but only for a brief period of time. "I've been thinkin' a lot, about life, and how I lived mine." There was deep sadness, and seriousness, entering his voice. "I've hurt so many people. So many. And I only started carin' now." He stared into her eyes, utterly solemn. "I was a bad guy. A really bad guy. To humans and other hill people. And to you. When we first met, I mean. Did I ever tell you that I take back all that bullshit I said to you... and I'm sorry for what I almost did to you? What I could've done?" There was a noticable tremor in his voice. "I would've fucked up everythin'. We wouldn't even be here right now if I decided to do... what I originally wanted to do... And I really am sorry..."

He meant every word and she knew it.

Brenda leaned over and hugged him immediately, before he could notice the tears that were now blinding her vision. "It's okay," she replied softly. She rubbed his back gently wih one hand, while the other ran through his soft, silver hair. "I forgive you... for everything. Everyone makes mistakes, and I love you, Lizard. Nothing can change that. Everything you did was in the past. You've already started fresh. But I hope you can forgive _me..."_

"For what?" he asked quietly, gently wrapping his arms around her.

"For hitting you, and for getting angry..." A single tear traveled down her cheek. "It wasn't right. you didn't deserve it... I was a bitch for doing that."

"Like you said, everyone makes mistakes... nobody's perfect." He leaned closer towards her ear and whispered, "I forgive and love you, too. Nothin's gonna change that."

"I know." She curled up against him, now sharing the bed with him, and for a while neither spoke.

"Brenda?"

"Yeah?"

"I need your help."

"With?"

"They, uh... they want me to pick a new name for myself, more or less."

"What?" Brenda sat up, shocked. "They're making you change your name? Why? What's wrong with 'Lizard'?"

"That's what I was thinkin'... but it's a legal thing, really. I need an identity. So I have to pick a name."

"Did they say you're not allowed to go with 'Lizard'?"

"Not exactly, but I ain't stupid. No 'normal' person has that name."

"I like your name. I think it's unique. Believe me, I wish I was called something other than 'Brenda'. It's so fucking plain."

"I like your name," Lizard said simply. _"I_ think it's pretty. But that ain't the point right now. I need a human name. Like a cover-up. I know who I am. I'm Lizard. I'll always be Lizard. But... I can't tell people that yet. It's gonna be hard enough for me to fit in with the way I look. Even the way I act... I don't know all the rules yet and I think this would be a good start for me."

He sounded so sure of himself, so earnest, Brenda simply couldn't say no. "Okay," she surrendered. "I'll help you pick something. But on two conditions."

"Anythin'."

"Number one, you tell me how you ended up with the name 'Lizard', and two... you have to promise that I can keep calling you that. 'Lizard', I mean. Because that's what you are to me."

"'Course you can. It's who I am."

"So it's a deal?"

"It's a deal," Lizard confirmed. "'Bout my name... my mama and papa picked it 'cause of what lizards symbolize: the soul's search for awareness and to some people, all we hold true and dear." He rolled his eyes. "Personally I believe it's all bullshit, but whatever made them happy."

"I think it's true."

"You kiddin' me?" He stared at her in disbelief. "I'm none of those things."

"But you _are_ all I hold true and dear." Brenda suddenly blushed. "Shit, that sounded cheesy out loud... but you know what I mean."

"Guess so..."

"I mean it! I know it sounds dumb, but I mean what I said."

"Well I do appreciate it," Lizard told her, smiling. "I feel the same way. 'Bout you I mean." He paused. "Damn that really is corny."

They both laughed.

"But what 'bout my human name?" Lizard asked. "What would you pick?"

"Okay... um... what was your dad's last name?"

"Didn't go by one."

"What was _his_ dad's last name then?"

It took him a moment to remember. "Acker," he concluded. "His papa's name was Jovan Acker. And Jovan's wife's name was Claudia. They were my grandparents."

"Did you know them?"

Lizard shook his head. "Died long time before I was born."

"Oh." Brenda felt sorry for him, but she could also relate. "Yeah, all my grandparents are dead, too."

It took a while for them to find words again. It was difficult, the awareness how few family members they both had left. Painful.

"Do you have any ideas what you want for a first name?" Brenda asked at last.

He thought for a moment. "Maybe somethin' that sounds similar to 'Jovan'? Since I didn't even get to meet the guy it's the least I could do..."

_Jovan... Jovan..._ Then it hit her. "Jayden."

"Huh?"

"Jayden. I remember reading it in a baby book once, back when my sister was pregnant with Catherine. I don't know why it stuck with me... it just sort of did. I thought it was nice."

"Jayden," Lizard said aloud. The name felt foreign his tongue. It was a word he'd never spoken before. "Jayden Acker," he repeated, testing out it. He started to smile. Lizard liked this name. "The name's Jayden Acker. Jayden." A grin spread across his face. "I think I like it, actually." He looked at Brenda. "What do you think?"

Brenda barely had to think about it. "I think it's very original," she replied. "I haven't met many people named 'Jayden'. And I like the meaning, too."

"Which is?"

"'Thankful'." She crawled closer to him and wrapped her arms behind his neck. "And I am _very_ thank for you, Lizard." She leaned over to kiss him intently.

Needless to say, so was he, and thus his human alias was decided.

* * *

July 25th, 2005

_"Finally!"_ Lizard felt like cheering. "I am outta here!"

It was true. It was the following day, and Dr. Charlot decided Lizard was strong enough to make the trip to Cleveland. Lizard been told the news ten minutes before, and everyone was definitely relieved. Missy, Bobby, Ruby, and Catherine had all joined Lizard and Brenda in the room for a mini-celebration.

"Told you so!" Brenda sing-songed.

There were some conditions, however. He'd been prescribed painkillers and had to have plenty of rest. 'No rough stuff,' the doctor had put it. Childish, Lizard supposed, but he'd follow the man's advice. Anything to prevent those stomach stitches from re-opening and that awful pain from returning. He'd also been given phone numbers to call in case the hospital, or Dr. Charlot himself, needed to be reached. Dr. Charlot had also spoken on the phone with another doctor in Cleveland, this one being permanent for Lizard. Dr. Charlot had assured Lizard that this guy was supposed to be very nice, to which Lizard hadn't cared one way or another.

At least, that's what he'd been telling himself.

Ruby was handling everything well, he thought. She'd also selected the surname 'Acker' for her human alias but insisted on keeping her original name. She barely remembered their mother and felt that her human alias should be, in some way, dedicated to her, and Jupiter as well. Lizard had completely understood. Even the Carter siblings agreed, stating that 'Ruby' was a perfectly normal name for girls in Cleveland, or anywhere for that matter. She'd also been very supportive towards Lizard, visiting him often every single day so they could sit and talk. No one would have guessed that the two had only recently starting repairing their bond. Lizard always put Ruby's needs before his own, despite his injuries. He knew he was practically all Ruby had and couldn't afford to let her down now.

Lizard rolled his eyes playfully. "I know, I know..." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "No need to rub it in, babe. We know how much you love it when you're right." They shared an intimate smile.

"You two aren't gonna make out, are you?" Bobby asked, half-serious. Ruby, who was holding Catherine, rubbed her forehead with her free hand. Missy shot him a dirty look.

"Lay off, kid... hey, Missy, do you know when I get out? Like, the time?"

This time Missy was dressed in casual, tomboyish clothes. Despite this fact the thin girl seemed uneasy. "Really soon... but..."

"Oh no," Brenda sighed, "not the but."

"You're gonna have to give us some DNA samples to study first."

"Lemme guess... they think I'm sunhuman or somethin', don't they?" Lizard asked, sighing. He should have seen this coming.

"Well... that's one way of putting it..."

"It's for the goverment, ain't it? I mean, who else would want my tainted DNA?"

"They're going to see how radiation affected it and things like that. Wanna find out more about your race. Ruby already gave them samples of her DNA, but they need yours too."

"Um, how?" Lizard had a bad feeling.

The reactions to his question were not reassuring.

Bobby coughed into his hand. Missy's eyes dropped to the floor. Ruby scratched her head.

"How?" Lizard repeated, this time more forcefully.

Bobby and Missy stared at Ruby. She sighed. "They need a blood sample, a urine sample, a saliva sample, and..." She let her voice trail off.

"And?" Brenda now had a sinking sensation in her gut as well.

Ruby mumbled something.

"Just spit it out," Lizard hissed through clenched teeth. He didn't mean to sound so harsh, but he was fed up.

"I can't." Ruby's cheeks were bright red. "I'm too embarrassed."

Everyone was silent.

"Come on, just tell me!" Lizard pleaded.

They all just either stared at their feet, at the wall, or at anything that would avert their eyes from Lizard's accusing stare.

"What...?" Brenda looked around. "Is it really that bad?"

"YES," everyone but Lizard replied at the same time before falling silent again.

"Well...?" Lizard grew impatient. "TELL-"

"-THEY WANT YOUR SPERM!" Ruby screamed, beyond fed up her brother's nagging.

Cue awkward silence.

"They want my sperm?" Lizard repeated quietly after some time.

Ruby nodded wearily.

Lizard fell back onto his bed.

"Why do they want his... you know..." Brenda couldn't even finish the sentence. Her cheeks were bright pink.

"I think it's to see how radiation affects fertility." Missy glanced at Bobby uncomfortably.

"I DON'T WANT THEM TO EXAMINE MY JIZZ!" Lizard yelled, still not sitting up. "THAT'S FUCKIN' DISGUSTIN'!"

Bobby choked on his own saliva. Ruby, Missy and Brenda's eyes widened. Catherine smiled for no apparent reason.

"LEAVING," Bobby announced, and did so.

"What?" Lizard protested when the women all stared at him. "It's true. I think it's gross that they'd wanna stare at somethin' so personal of somebody's..."

"I think it was just the choice of words you used," Brenda said slowly.

Lizard scowled. "I don't wanna waste all my 'bodily fluids' on the government."

"You have to," Missy told him, placing her hands on her hips. She seemed irritated. "It's not a choice. Ruby had to do it, and so do you."

"Ruby didn't have to jack off into a bucket!" Lizard shot back. At the mention of her name in his explicit sentence, Ruby slowly lifted up the hood of her sweatshirt with her free hand.

"Lizard!" Even Brenda was grossed out. "Ew!"

"Actually, it's a small plastic cup," Missy muttered. "If it makes it any better."

"So?" Lizard didn't budge. "Same thing."

"It'll go by really quick," Brenda assured him. "I promise."

Lizard sighed. "Yeah, but... stilll..." Suddenly a horrible thought came to mind. "Don't tell me they'll watch me... you know... do it..."

"No, no!" Missy interrupted, shaking her head. "They won't."

"Gee, and here I thought they might want to see how a mutant gets himself horny, 'cause it's probably 'important'." He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Missy gave him a very strange look. "Why would we? Do you... do it differently or something...?"

"I think I'll go see where Bobby went," Ruby said quickly. She exited at the speed of light, still carrying Catherine.

"How am I supposed to know?" Lizard snapped in response to Missy's question. "Do you think I watch humans do it in my spare time? What do I look like, some sort of sick pervert?"

Missy had enough. "NO! For God's sake, this is gonna be really private, and it won't take long. If you want we can collect your saliva and blood first."

"Fine, as long as I can do the other stuff in private."

"Trust me, you can." Now rolling _her_ eyes, Missy reached over to the bedside table, where she had set a tray of supplies. She handed Lizard a plastic cup. "Spit."

He blinked. "Spit?"

"Did I stutter?"

Lizard did as he was told. Not even able to hide her disgust, Missy quickly screwed a lid on the container and set it back down. Next she picked up a syringe. "Now it's time for the blood sample."

Brenda eyed it nervously. "Is it clean?"

"Of course it's clean."

"What is that thing?" Lizard demanded, a little freaked out.

"It's a needle."

"And you're... pokin' me with it?"

"Lizard, take it easy." Brenda rested a hand on his shoulder. "Missy's training to become an emergency medical technictian. She knows all about stuff like this."

"Okay, okay..." Lizard fidgeted slightly. "Be quick about it."

Missy cleaned the area with an alcohol-soaked cotton ball before preparing. "Hold still. It'll be over soon." She had gone from annoyed to practically maternal within seconds. Instincts, probably.

"Hold sti-?"

As soon as the needle was inserted into his arm, an ear-piercing shriek split through the air.

**"WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK?"**

Brenda and Missy both winced and covered their ears with their hands. Why did Lizard have such a loud voice...?

Lizard's screaming only seemed to swell and grow louder, and continued for a while longer.

Missy glanced over at her friend. "Can you _please_ control your screaming boyfriend? I _really_ can't afford to lose my hearing, Brenda!"

"WHAT?" Brenda asked loudly, hands still covered over her ears.

"I said, can you control Lizard?"

"WHAT?"

"Make him stop!"

"WHAT?"

_"SHUT HIM THE FUCK UP!"_

It turned out Missy had quite the set of lungs herself.

"OH!" Then Brenda yelled right into Lizard's ear: "THE TEST IS DONE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO SCREAM ANYMORE!"

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Then Lizard promptly continued to scream.

Brenda smacked him upside the head. Silence at last, he flinched and rubbed his head. "Ow!"

"THANK YOU!" Missy stood up. "Excuse me, but I need an aspirin." She glanced at Lizard angrily before leaving.

Bobby sprinted into the room, in a panic. "What happened? Is someone hurt?"

"Lizard got a needle," Brenda explained simply.

"Ah." Bobby nodded, understanding now.

Brenda turned to Lizard. "You are probably the loudest person I've ever met," she stated. "I think my ears are bleeding."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Lizard rubbed his arm. "That was fuckin' painful."

"You've had worse," she reminded him, not unkindly.

"Yeah. One time Pluto tried to dry-hump my leg, that was pretty traumatic."

"Well, you scared the shit out of everyone, Lizard, so I'm gonna go tell them that you're apparently fine." Bobby left, but not before he too shot Lizard a dirty look.

Lizard's eyes landed on the tray where the 'samples' were. One was filled with his saliva, the other a dark red liquid that was all too familiar to him. Seeing his blood disturbed him and he looked away at once. Only two empty cups remained.

Two cups he wasn't going to enjoy filling...

"Did they have to make them clear?" Lizard complained. "You can see everythin' in there. I don't want people ooglin' over my man-juices."

Brenda blinked a few times but otherwise her face remained stony.

"I'm going to far with how I'm wording my... you-know-what, aren't I?"

"Very." She nodded. "Umm... I'll... go and-"

"NO!"

Brenda looked puzzled. "You... want me to stay, and...?"

"Well, I... I'm not sure how I'm supposed to just... _do it_ into a cup. A CUP!" Lizard felt rather distressed. "Jesus Christ, they're askin' for too much."

"I'm a girl!" she cried. "Why are you asking a girl how to masturbate into a cup?"

"And you're complainin' about the way_ I_ word things?"

Brenda considered what she said. "Sorry... that was pretty gross," she admitted.

"Ya think?"

"Do I really have to suggest something?" Brenda was practically squirming.

"Anythin'. C'mon, Blondie, help me out here."

"Can't you just..." Brenda struggled to find the right suggestion. "...pretend... I'm... the cup?" _I did not just say that. Oh God I did _not_ just say that._

"Well..." Lizard actually considered it. "It might help..."

"That was sooooo weird."

"What was?"

"what I just said."

"About... you... bein'... the... cup?"

Brenda nodded, blushing fiercely.

"It's actually not a bad idea. Though a cup is a lot different from... y'know... lady parts."

"I know." Brenda cleared her throat. "The bathroom's over there, obviously, if you wanna go do it now. I can leave the room so you'll feel more comfortable."

"I will. It just feels weird to... do somethin' like that... when I already have a girlfriend."

"Like the guys at my school," she mumbled. "Guys who like to announce this kind of thing in public."

Lizard raised his eyebrows. "Guys actually talk about this in public?"

"Yep. It's pretty disgusting." Silence for a moment. "Are you ready?"

"For what?"

Brenda gestured to the cups.

"Not really..." Lizard groaned, putting a hand over his face. "I mean... what if they tell me there's somethin' wrong with my..." He motioned towards the cup.

"You'll be fine. Honest. I'm sure there's nothing wrong." She kissed him on to top of the head in hopes it would help him feel better.

"I'll have to go through with this either way..." He sighed and grabbed the empty cups. "Fine. I'll get this shit over with." Lizard walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

The door opened, slowly and quietly. Lizard poked his head through the door and looked around. Nobody was in the room. At least from what he could see.

Carefully closing the door, Lizard stepped out, carrying the now-filled clear cups. He felt sick about it.

_Ugh... why did I have to do this again?_ Lizard thought to himself as he walked slowly towards the bed._ Oh wait, I remember... they want to make sure my jizz is _nice_ and _fuckin_' perfect like I'm a regular human being with _nothin'_ wrong with me!_

To punctiate his furious feelings, he slammed them back down on the tray where they belonged.

At the noise, the door opened, revealing Brenda. "Hi."

Lizard tried to smile but couldn't. "Hey Blondie."

She sat down beside him. "Well, it's over, isn't it?"

He averted her gaze. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Brenda felt instantly guilty. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Lizard shrugged. "It feels good that I'm once step closer to gettin' outta here."

"That's right." Brenda nodded, resting her hand over his own. "That reminds me, you're allowed to get ready to go and stuff. Like, you can pick some clothes to wear and pack and stuff."

Lizard's eyes widened. "We're leaving that soon?"

"Yep!" Brenda tugged on his arm as she stood up. "Sheriff Zellwegger is driving us back to Cleveland. It'll take a few days, but it's gonna be worth it, trust me."

Lizard felt instantly cheered up. "What are we waitin' for? Let's get out of this hell-hole!"

But Brenda didn't stand up just yet. "Isn't there anything you want to bring besides the picture? It's already packed."

"There's only one thing I wanna bring..." He leaned forward and kissed Brenda on the lips, feeling her smile as he did so. It was nice.

When they pulled away from each other, she spoke again. "That's sweet of you, but I think you might be forgetting something..."

"Huh?" Lizard looked down and realized he was still in his hospital attire. "Shit! Where are my clothes and my gloves?"

Brenda shifted her weight. "Umm... they kind of... threw them out... remember?"

_Three..._

_Two..._

_One._

"NOW WHY THE FUCK WOULD THEY DO THAT?" Lizard exploded. "They don't have a right to toss my clothes in the trash!"

"They were ruined, in case you forgot."

"They were still mine!" Lizard let out an angry huff. "Where the hell am I supposed to get new clothes?"

"They're providing you some."

"Even better," Lizard said coldly. He wasn't angry at Brenda in the slightest, but the hospital frustrated him.

"Do you want to see?"

Lizard shook his head stubbornly.

"How come?" Brenda remained patient and calm.

"It's probably somethin' stupid-lookin'... I liked my old clothes! There was nothin' wrong with 'em!"

"Well, I'm pretty sure that there's nothing wrong with what they're giving you, either." She become stern. "It's either that or the dress."

"It's not a dress!" Nevertheless, Lizard threw up his arms. "Fine... I'll give 'em a shot."

* * *

"Well..." Lizard stared down at the clothes laid out for him. "It could be worse."

It was a very plain white t-shirt, faded jeans, and brown desert boots.

"They could've made me wear something from 1977," he mused. "That would've been a livin' nightmare."

"See?" Brenda couldn't help but smirk at Lizard.

Lizard rolled his eyes. "Oh, no... don't make me say you were right and I was wrong."

"I wasn't gonna. but actually, that's a _great_ idea!" She leaned forwards, her expression playful. "Who was right and who was wrong?"

Lizard tried to glare at her, but he couldn't help but smile a little instead. "I ain't gonna say it."

"Whoooooo was right, and whoooooo was wrong?"

"You were right..."

"Annnnnnd?"

"I was wrong..."

"That's my boy." She ruffled his hair, to which Lizard snorted affectionately. "I'll let you get dressed so we can get out of here."

"Sure." Lizard nodded at her, and she left him in peace to change.

* * *

"Welllll!" Brenda purred once Lizard stepped out, looking a little nervous, in his new attire. "Who's this sexy beast?"

"Aw, shut up." But he was grinning mischievously. "So I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say I don't look half-bad?"

"You look great," Brenda promised with a wink. "Very dashing."

"I would brush my hair, but it won't make a difference. It's my fucked-up genetics, I swear. It's wilder than I am."

"Well..." She stepped forward to run her fingers through her, her free hand resting on his firm chest. "I do like it..."

"Like what?"

"Your hair. In fact, I think it makes you sexier than you already are. Which I didn't think was possible until you pointed it out."

"You're not so bad yourself," Lizard answered back, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I mean, I'm not the one with the round ass."

"Now who's the flirt?" she teased, and the two merrily strolled out of the room.

* * *

"So you five are all ready to go?" Zellwegger stood before the group of survivors, which consisted of Lizard, Brenda, Ruby, Bobby, and Catherine. Missy stood next them, preparing to send them off. She and Brenda had gotten very close and promised each other they'd stay in touch, exchanging e-mails and phone numbers. Even Lizard had to admit he'd grown fond of the sharp-tongued brunette.

Everyone was standing out in the parking lot.

"Yeah, we are." Lizard nodded, holding little Catherine in his arms. "How long will the drive be?"

"I'd say about two days," the sheriff admited. "But it's the only way to get you home other than a plane."

"We'll live," Bobby shrugged. "Anything to get us out of this place."

_My home..._ Lizard and Ruby thought at once, but neither said a thing.

"Well... I am going to miss it here," Brenda confessed. "I've gotten used to it. It'll be weird, going back."

"You're kidding, right?" Bobby gave her a double-take.

"I'm with Brenda," Lizard agreed. "I've lived in the desert my whole life."

Baby Catherine reached out to touch his face. Lizard kissed her on the forehead, murmuring to her. He wondered what the infant was thinking, but judging her pleasant demeanor, it couldn't have been anything bad.

"You're all crazy," Bobby concluded. A hint of a smile appeared on Missy's face at that.

"Absolutely insane," Lizard countered, winking at Brenda, who returned the gesture.

He felt someone take the hand that wasn't holding Catherine. Ruby. The little teenager peered up at him. She also wore new clothes, which consisted of a green-and-white striped tank top and capri pants. "You're okay with all this?"

"Are you?"

The she-mutant looked thoughtful. "It'll take some adjusting, but..." Did she glance at Bobby, or was Lizard imagining things? "I think we'll manage."

Lizard ruffled her newly-brushed hair. "That's what I thought, kiddo."

Ruby hugged him.

"We'll hunt down the people who hurt you," Missy vowed when Ruby stepped aside. "But seriously. Don't hesitate to call."

Now she and Brenda were the ones exchanging hugs. "We won't. Thanks for everything. Take care of Clyde and tell him we all said hi?" Brenda requested.

"Done and done."

"You all set?" Zellwegger asked the group after they finished with their good-byes.

"Ready as we'll ever be," Lizard replied.

"Good." The sheriff nodded and headed towards the car with Bobby and Ruby in tow.

Brenda and Lizard stayed back. Sensing that she might be interrupting something meant for only the two of them, Missy waved one last time before retreating into the building.

The pair stood there, staring at each other. Lizard extended his hand, watching her with loving blue eyes. The monster that had once inhabited them was long gone. Brenda, her gaze fixed soley on him, placed hers into his and entwined their fingers.

"You have to find someone to hold onto," Lizard explained softly. "Life's too tough to go through all by yourself."

"I know." Brenda stood on her tiptoes to kiss the tip of his nose. "I'm glad you finally figured that out."

_Me too,_ Lizard thought happily as they, still clasping hands, headed towards their future.

_Believe me, I am too._

**~The End~**

* * *

**A/N: Remember to review and please, send questions!**


	32. Special Features

_**Abducted**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions and Elena Hurley**_

**_Special Features_**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _The Hills Have Eyes._**

* * *

**Acknowledgments**

I would like to express my gratitude to every single person who reviewed this story, whether it be once or the entire time. A special shout-out goes to my past English teachers for educating me in the ways of writing, to those who spread this story around via links and word of mouth, to every Lizenda shipper in this fandom for supporting them together. Thank you to anyone who put this fanfic on alert or just read it period. Thank you also to anyone who's helping keep the mutant madness alive although it's been nearly five years since the last movie was released. If we try hard enough, our enthusiasm may lead to a third one going into production. I'd also like to tip my hat to Robert Joy and Emilie de Ravin for bringing our badass couple to life onscreen back in 2006. Without their wonderful acting, this fanfic would not exist.

Personal acknowledgements: I'd like to thank my loved ones, on and offline, for putting up with all my craziness. I can't express my gratitude enough towards my dear friend Nikki for all her support, advice, and overall kind words. Thank you to my other gal-pal Elle for being so open-minded, sweet, and one of the most non-judgemental people I know. And of course, thank you to Elena for writing this fic with me. It wouldn't be the same story without her assistance.

I love you all and God bless.

**Trivia**

* Deciding on my interpretation of Lizard's name was actually a challenge. I contemplated it being a mere nickname (his options for a real name being either 'Mars' or 'Jayden Acker') but in the end decided that it is most likely a birth name with significant meaning.

* I used certain trivia regarding the actors to give the characters quirks, for example Missy's birthplace bring New York City; this is also where Daniella Alonso is from.

* In the initial concept of the story there was no subplot involving Hades' family connection to Jupiter's clan.

* Extremely early on, Big Mama was the one who gave birth to Jupiter's children. I thought this was overdone and thought it would be interesting to go in a different direction.

* When I first planned the story the only survivors were to be Lizard and Brenda. However, I realized things could wind up becoming very stale if this occurred. Not only this, I liked the other survivors too much to kill them off.

* Initially Goggle was not the brother of Lizard and/or Ruby. After reading the film's script and visiting various sites I discovered this was in fact the case. Thus, Goggle was written as their sibling.

* I went through many ideas regarding Lizard's pet name for Brenda. 'Blondie' was picked for irony's sake- -many fans recognize Brenda as 'the blonde girl'.

* While writing the first draft Lizard's age was going to be twenty-five. It was lowered by two years in order to keep readers from feeling uncomfortable. While Brenda is the age of consent in both Cleveland and New Mexico, a huge age gap between the two didn't seem necessary.

* Originally 'Lynn' was to be spelled as 'Lynne'. The script confirmed that there was no 'e' at the end of her name.

* Bobby/Ruby, despite only being hinted at here, was my first ship in this fandom.

* In the rough draft, Lizard was Caucasian rather than half-Latino. It was changed to explain why Ruby is so dark compared to her brothers.

* Originally Missy was twenty-five, going on twenty-six, but in order for her to bond with the younger characters it was lowered to nineteen, going on twenty.

* In the rough draft Clyde was four. I corrected this after watching the second film, which took place in late 2007. Clyde would have been two in 2005, not four.

* Hades was going to be two years older than Jupiter originally. This was changed due to timeline errors. Had he had been two years older than Jupe that would mean Hades was born in 1943. The nuclear bombs weren't dropped until 1945.

* My main motivation for creating this story was to pair up Lizard and Brenda. Before this was written there were absolutely no Lizenda fics on the Internet.

* Ruby was supposed to be five feet tall, but because Laura Ortiz is 5' 2" it only made sense for Ruby to be as well.

* Juno's name was actually 'Violet' in the early stages of the first draft. It was changed because 'Juno' actually has significant meaning. It is Latin and can be translated to 'queen of Heaven'. Juno was also the wife of Jupiter in Roman mythology.

* I chose for the mutants to venture out into the human world as this is the opposite of the usual formula, where the humans remain in the desert.

* Very few scenes were cut. I may eventually release them but because there are so few of them it simply doesn't seem necessary. Also, those scenes were cut for specific reasons and are not to be considered part of the story's canon.

**Soundtrack**

1) Muse - "Stockholm Syndrome"

2) Skillet - "Awake and Alive"

3) Florence + The Machine - "Between Two Lungs"

4) Three Days Grace - "Lost In You"

5) Blue October - "Ugly Side"

6) Radiohead - "Creep"

7) Nickelback - "Savin' Me"

8) Florence + The Machine - "Heavy in Your Arms"

9) The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - "Your Guardian Angel"

The soundtrack is now available for listening on my YouTube channel (my username on there is shiningstar1995). Check my profile for the link.

**Questions & Answers**

_**Q:** Can you give any hints about what the sequel will be about?_

_**A:** It'll be titled, as right now, 'Civil' and will focus on Lizard, Brenda, and everyone else adjusting to their new domestic lifestyle. It will also be introducing many new characters as well as new information about the main ones that wasn't mentioned in the first one. It'll also going to be written in a slightly different format than the first one (unless I change my mind), going by days rather than chapters if that makes sense. Like, one chapter will represent one day._

_**Q:** How many stories are you planning on writing for the Lizenda pairing? What other 'Hills Have Eyes' stories will you be writing?_

_**A:** There are hopefully going to be six 'Abducted' fics in total and I will also try to write more Lizenda outside of the 'Abducted' universe. I have so many ideas I don't know where to begin, really! I'm also going to try to write for other pairings besides Lizenda, possibly including same-sex relationships. Be sure to check the upcoming stories section on my profile every now for updates on what I will be writing. I am also doing a parody fic on the side, as I mentioned before, entitled 'Ask Lizard & Pluto'. Feel free to take a look at it!_

_**Q:** What are some other pairings you're thinking of writing for?_

_**A:** There will be Bobby/Ruby in 'Civil'. I'm considering doing a Lizard/Doug (yeah, I went there!) at some point because their dynamic fascinates me and I'd like to play around with same-sex couples. Don't worry, Lizenda is still my favourite and I'm not abandoning that ship anytime soon! I just enjoy experimenting. I ship Goggle/Missy so may do something for those two eventually. I've grown very fond of the Chameleon/Missy pairing as well and have begun the rough draft of a multi-chaptered fic for them, entitled 'Freaks Like Us'. I'm also planning on doing a one-shot collection dedicated to all the different pairings in this fandom. It'll be titled 'In the Valley of the Sun'. Keep your eyes out for it!_

_**Q:** When will the sequel be posted?_

_**A:** I honestly don't know. As much as I loved working on 'Abducted' I kind of need a break. 'Civil' also suffered an unexpected delay on top of that, which I won't go into for personal reasons. Unlike 'Abducted', I am not going to wait until the whole story is written to post it. I have several pre-written chapters right now, which I will edit at some point and continue from there. Yes, I am open to suggestions so feel free to give me some! I highly recommend you put me on author alert in order to watch for a story entitled 'Civil' so you won't miss it._

_**Q:** Do you have any fanfic recommendations for 'Hills Have Eyes'?_

_**A:** As a matter of fact I do. Here they are:_

_- "The Weight of Sand" by CaraoftheSahara (rated M)_

_- "Blood Stained Sand" by Merciless Angels Never Cry (rated T)_

_- "Sandstorm" by Dance Elle Dance (rated M)_

_- "Edge" by Dance Elle Dance (rated M)_

_- "Whats going to happen to me?" by kaaayyyttee (rated M)_

_- "The Cradle to the Grave" by TonicPeppermint (rated T)_

_- "The Hills Have Something in Their Eyes" by wertona9 (rated T)_

_- "Fire and Ice" by TheDarkNightmare (rated M)_

_- "Seized" by NyanToTheCat (rated T)_

_- "Tears in the Hills" by The Hills Are Watching You (rated M)_

_- "Life Changing" by Fairyyoshi (rated T)_

_Now, I can't promise all of my readers will enjoy these fics, but I thought I might as well put them out there anyway!_

**Final author's note**

There. Now I think I've said everything I want to say. Working on _Abducted_ (and being part of this fandom in general) has been an amazing experience for me and I'd like to thank every single of one of you for that. I honestly never expected my work to receive this much attention and it really means a lot that people are enjoying what I write. And here I thought I was a freak for liking this stuff, lol! Guess I'm not nearly as creepy as I thought. Or maybe we're all just creepy. Who knows? Doesn't make it any less fun, that's for sure.

Well... that's it, really. I hope that all those reading this enjoyed _Abducted_ and will like the sequel as well. And maybe my other _Hills Have Eyes_ stuff too, even it's not Lizenda-related. At least give it a shot? Pretty please?

Remember, where the road ends... the hunt begins.

And with that, my friends, farewell.


End file.
